In the Name of Justice
by Stanaddict
Summary: De nouveau indices sont découverts concernant la mort de Johanna B. en essayant de protéger sa muse, Castle va se faire enlever par l'assassin qui ne lui est pas inconnu, seulement à son réveil après un coma, il ne se souvient plus de rien...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Une vague de panique emplissait son corps aussi facilement et rapidement que du venin se répand. Elle le tenait, l'enlaçait et l'étouffait. Il était menotté, attaché aux pieds et aux mains. Debout au milieu de la pièce sombre et froide, son ravisseur – qui n'était dans cette opacité ambiante qu'une silhouette noire – lui avait bandé les yeux, et semblait se réjouir de voir la peur envahir le corps de ce mystérieux inconnu. Quelques longues minutes de silence passèrent avant que le ravisseur ne commence à le frapper. Encore et encore. Une fois que ce pauvre homme n'avait plus assez de force pour hurler il se recula quelques secondes le laissant gire sur le sol. Il prit dans sa main droite un couteau et dans sa main gauche une seringue, s'approcha de sa victime et, aussi facilement qu'un chirurgien le fais avec un scalpel, il entailla la peau de l'inconnu à plusieurs reprises. Bien qu'affaiblit, il était encore conscient et gémissait chaque fois que la lame touchait sa peau, c'est alors qu'il sentit le visage de son kidnappeur se rapprocher du sien. Très vite, sa bouche était arrivée près de son oreille, si près qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle cognant contre sa nuque. Une voix retentit, résonnant dans la tête du blessé, cette voix lui était familière et il n'avait eu aucune difficultés à la reconnaitre, c'était une voix de femme, une femme qu'il connaissait bien et en qui il avait eu toute confiance.

« Ne vous en faites pas mon grand, vous n'allez plus sentir grand-chose après ça… Et oublier beaucoup de choses … »

C'est alors que la femme, d'un geste précis et sans pitié planta l'aiguille dans le cou de l'homme et injecta un produit qui fit d'abord gémir de douleur l'inconnu, puis, sa tête retomba lourdement sur le sol et il sentit la force qui lui restait quitter peu à peu son corps.

La femme prit le temps de tout nettoyer derrière, puis une fois cela fait, elle écrit avec le sang des nombreuses coupures qu'elle avait infligées à l'homme qui était tout près d'elle, le mot suivant sur le mur :

« Abandonne »

Quelques heures plus tard, la femme avait déserté la pièce, laissant sa victime étendue sur le sol. Se vidant de son sang, il n'était presque plus conscient et se laissait aller petit à petit vers la mort qui lui tendait les bras, quand il entendit soudain les sirènes des voitures de police retentir. Un sourire apparu alors sur ce visage marqué par la douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme entra, arme au poing, hurlant :

« CASTLE ! »

Pour toute réponse l'homme gémi. La jeune femme se dirigea en courant vers le corps allongé sur le sol, elle s'agenouilla près de lui, lui lançant un rassurant et magnifique sourire tout en appuyant sur ses blessures.

« Kate… Kate … Je sais qui a donner l'ordre de tuer votre mère… c'est elle… c'est …»

Rick n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, ses yeux se fermèrent, et la mort qui le guettait depuis plusieurs heures l'enveloppa avidement de ses bras macabres.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Castle passait, comme tous les matins, les portes de l'ascenseur de la NYPD se dirigeant vers le bureau de partenaire et amie, le lieutenant Kate Beckett. Il arrivait jusqu'au bureau de Kate d'une démarche lente, la regardant travailler. Elle était en train de rédiger un rapport sur la précédente enquête et semblait prête à enchainer avec la pile énorme de paperasse qui était posée à côté de son ordinateur. Il lui tendit un des deux cafés fumants qu'il tenait dans les mains. Elle le remercia par ce simple sourire qui faisait toujours chavirer son cœur. Il le lui rendit ce qui la fit aussitôt se replonger dans son rapport pour éviter la scène « pub de parfum » comme l'appelait Castle dans son roman, ce long moment où ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans rien dire parce que les mots était inutiles, parce que le regard suffisait… Voyant que sa partenaire commençait à être mal à l'aise, Castle décida de briser le pesant silence.

« Salut. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? On ne devrait pas déjà être dans une rue ou dans une chambre d'hôtel sordide à regarder à cadavre en écoutant la charmante voix du docteur Parish ?

-Pas de meurtre Castle, c'est comme si les meurtriers faisaient grève, et on ne va pas s'en plaindre, en plus, j'ai de la paperasse à faire, mais enfin bon, si vous vous ennuyez Castle, je ne vous empêche pas de m'aider.

-La paperasse c'est pas drôle …

-Les meurtres non plus Castle…

-C'est toujours plus intéressant.

-Bien, oubliez la paperasse, mais rangez moi un peu toute vos affaires »

Beckett montrât du regard les tas de bibelots que Castle semblait collectionner et exposer, comme le seraient des œuvres d'art dans un musé, sur le bureau de Kate. Il commença, après avoir tenté de faire ses yeux de biche, ce qui, comme il s'y attendait ne fonctionna pas du tout, à ranger les petits bibelots dans un carton que Beckett lui avait gentiment tendu.

Tandis qu'il faisait son ménage, elle replongea dans son rapport.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop mignonne quand vous vous concentrez.

-CASTLE !

-Quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse Kate leva les yeux au ciel puis porta un regard insistant aux divers objets comme le badge en plastique qu'Alexis avait offert à Castle, ce qui, le fit reprendre son rangement en silence. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de lancer des regards à sa partenaire qui sans même relevé la tête de son rapport lui dit d'un ton ferme et autoritaire d'arrêter.

« D'accord, mais alors, celui-là je peux le garder ? demanda l'écrivain, avec la voix et le regard d'un enfant qui supplie sa mère de garder un chiot trouvé, il lui montrait un petit bonhomme de bois déguiser en flic, En plus je trouve qui va très bien sur votre bureau et puis il vous reste quelque chose de moi-même quand je ne suis pas là comme ça, ajouta Castle.

-Bien, gardez le vôtre truc mais je vous préviens, c'est le seul, je ne veux pas que mon bureau devienne un magasin de jouet, niveau gamin incontrôlable, j'ai bien assez de vous »

Castle lui renvoya un petit rire ironique qui la fit sourire, elle avait beau faire semblant, elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiment pour lui, peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle était sûr que c'était quelque chose fort, plus fort que ce qu'elle prétendait ressentir puisque c'était assez fort pour la rendre jalouse comme elle s'était promis de jamais l'être. Elle fut elle-même surprise de penser à lui, et quand elle vit qu'il la regardait toujours, elle rougit à l'idée qu'il est pu déchiffrer ses pensées. Elle décida de se concentrer sur son rapport et c'est alors qu'Esposito approcha de son bureau.

« Yo ! Beckett

-Une nouvelle affaire ?

-Non, Gates veut vous voir, tout de suite, d'après ce qu'elle a dit c'est urgent.

-Urgent ?

-J'en sais pas plus. »

Beckett se leva et Castle commença à la suivre, alors elle se retourna et lui dit :

« Castle, JE vais voir Gates, VOUS restez ici et rangez vos affaires, je vous direz après si j'ai besoin de vous.

-Vous aurez toujours besoin de moi lieutenant. »

Kate s'éloigna sans même relevé, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de petites remarques, Castle reprit alors son rangement avec un air dépité tout en regardant sa muse s'éloigner. Le cœur de Kate s'accéléra, pourquoi diable la faisait-elle venir dans son bureau ? Elle ne faisait jamais ça, quand c'était pour une enquête elle se contentait de passer un coup de fil ou encore de laisser un dossier sur son bureau. Elle poussa la porte et vit le Capitaine Victoria Gates qui l'attendait debout à côté de son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Kate obéit, une fois assise elle voulut parler mais le Capitaine ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous et Castle êtes encore en train de manigancer derrière mon dos ?

-Pardon ?

-Ne faites pas celle qui ignore tout, je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone du juge McNeil et il veut vous voir vous et Castle sur le champs, alors qu'est-ce que vous et Castle avez encore manigancé derrière mon dos, et croyais moi ou non, j'espère que vous avez manigancé quelque chose parce que je connais ce juge, il ne s'occupe que des affaires les plus graves ou compliquées, c'est un homme occupé alors s'il veut vous voir il doit y avoir une très bonne raison.

-Je suis désolée Madame mais non, je ne sais vraiment pourquoi il voudrait me voir.

-En tout cas, il veut vous voir, vous et Castle, tout de suite dans la chambre de son hôtel, il m'a donné l'adresse. Je compte sur vous pour me faire un compte rendu détaillé de ce qui s'est passé, et lieutenant, si j'apprends que vous et Castle vous êtes foutu de moi encore une fois en mettant dans une position délicate devant mes supérieurs, je vous mute tous les deux à la circulation.

-Bien Madame. »

Beckett sorti de la pièce après avoir pris le morceau de papier que lui tendait le capitaine et alla ensuite prévenir Castle.

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur tandis que Beckett racontait les détails à Castle, puis après quelques secondes plus tard, le temps pour Rick d'assimiler tout ça, il regarda sa partenaire avec des yeux que sa partenaire avait déjà vu plusieurs fois auparavant tout en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

« Oh non Castle je connais ce regard, arrêtez de vous faire des films, je vous assure qu'on ne va pas être convoqués à cause d'une mission secrète organiser par la CIA ou je ne sais qu'elle autre théorie folle vous pouvez inventer, on est dans la vrai vie Castle, pas dans un de vos romans !

-Mais Beckett, réfléchissais une seconde, ce juge ne se charge que des affaires grave et compliqué et qui dit grave et compliqué dit CIA, mafia, meurtres sordides … Ah, je sens que je vais aimer cette enquête…

-Castle, on ne sait même pas si c'est pour une enquête

-Pour quoi d'autre sinon ? Boire un thé ? Beckett je suis sûr que s'est pour une affaire secrète, et qui sait, ça concerne même peut-être … les extraterrestres…

-Castle, c'est un juge pas un scientifique fou passant son temps au fond d'un désert en attendant l'arrivée des bonhommes verts…

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être septique lieutenant … »

Tout en discutant, les deux partenaires était désormais arrivaient à la voiture de Beckett, ils montèrent tous les deux et tout le long du chemin, Castle parla de complot gouvernemental et de sécurité mondial, ce qui même si elle ne l'avouera pas faisait craquer Beckett, elle le trouvait tellement touchant quand il s'emportait comme ça, elle se disait toujours que s'il s'emportait en amour comme il s'emporte en théorie, il devait être le plus romantique des hommes. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était encore laisser aller à penser à lui et qu'un blanc qui devenait très inconfortable envahissait peu à peu la voiture la faisant tourné au rouge vif, ce qui, bien sûr, fit sourire son partenaire.

« Ca va lieutenant ? Lui demanda Castle sur un air ironique qui montrait clairement qu'il avait compris quelque chose, ce la fit rougir de plus belle

-Oui, c'est juste que … Il fait trop chaud dans aujourd'hui … répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant sa fenêtre pour sentir la brise froide souffler contre son visage lui permettant de reprendre son teint naturel.

-Trop chaud hein … Je crois que c'est cet hôtel-ci, ajouta l'écrivain en montrant du doigt un immeuble immense et luxueux. »

Beckett gara sa voiture et monta dans la chambre indiquée par Gates. Arrivés devant la porte, Kate n'eut même pas le temps de frapper qu'on leur ouvrit la porte et les firent renter. La chambre avait visiblement été louée pour l'occasion, les draps propres encore pliés étaient posé sur le lit, aucune serviette ne manquait, les placards étaient vides et il n'y avait aucune valise. Le juge McNeil était assis derrière un magnifique bureau en marbre, derrière lui s'étendait une immense baie vitrée qui donnée une vue imprenable sur New-York.

« Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder, j'ai autre chose à faire. Alors je vais aller droit au but, le capitaine de police Roy Montgomery était un de mes proches amis, et il m'a donné un dossier il y a de cela plusieurs années, en me disant que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, il fallait que je vous le donne à vous, et il m'a rappelé le jour de sa mort en me disant d'attendre un peu que l'affaire se tasse et de vous convoqué vous et monsieur Castle. Donc voilà, c'est le dossier en question. Maintenant je vais vous demander de sortir s'il vous plait, je suis vraiment pressé. »

Ils n'eurent même le temps de parler qu'ils furent raccompagnés par deux gardes du corps sur le parking. Castle et Beckett étaient de retour dans la voiture, ils laissèrent quelques longues secondes de silence, restés bouche bée de ce que venait de leur dire le juge, puis Castle décida de poser la question qui lui bruler les lèvres depuis que le juge leur avait remis le dossier demandant à Beckett ce qu'il y avait dans ce dossier qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir.

Kate ouvra alors l'enveloppe que lui avait donné McNeil, il y avait deux feuilles de papier à l'intérieur, l'une était une photographie représentant une silhouette, à première vue, impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou une femme, au téléphone. Et l'autre feuille était pour le moins intrigante, elle représentait des formes, des barres des demi-cercles… Castle fut bien sûr attiré par cette feuille, alors que Beckett préféra regarder la photographie pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas identifier la personne sur la photo, mais ses efforts étaient bien vains, la silhouette était bien trop sombre, la seule source de lumière près de la silhouette étant le cadran rétroéclairant de la cabine téléphonique.

« Ça doit être des preuves que Montgomery a laissées … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse de ça je ne comprends pas ... dit alors la jeune femme

-Cette feuille doit-être un message codé, il faut essayer de le déchiffrer ça nous donneras peut-être des renseignements sur la photo…

-Pour l'instant, on va rentrer au bureau et demander aux gars ce qu'ils peuvent faire avec ça, ils vont peut-être trouver quelque chose d'utile. »


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Une fois arrivés à la 12e, Rick et Kate allèrent dans la salle de repos retrouver Esposito et Ryan, qui étaient en train de regarder un show de télé réalité, ce qui exaspéra profondément le lieutenant Beckett.

« Hé le Gars !

- Yo Beckett, répondirent les deux hommes en même temps, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Montgomery a laissé des indices sur le meurtre de ma mère à un de ses proches, le juge McNeil, on a récupéré ce qu'il avait laissé pour nous mais …

-Mais ? demanda Ryan »

Pour toute réponse, Beckett leur tandis le dossier dont Esposito se saisit. Ils regardèrent les deux feuilles d'un air perplexe

« Vous pensez pouvoir en tirer quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas mais on va voir ça tout de suite, répondit Espo »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'ordinateur de ce dernier, une fois la photo scannée, ils se mirent à l'analyser longuement en essayant d'identifier la silhouette, après une manipulation de la photo plus ou moins longue Esposito dit :

« Alors, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la mauvais nouvelle c'est que la silhouette de cette photo et définitivement non identifiable, la bonne nouvelle, enfin si on peut appeler ça une bonne nouvelle, c'est que cette photo est authentique, elle n'a subi aucune modification.

-Et pour l'endroit où elle a été prise?

-Pas besoin de chercher, je reconnais bien, c'est une rue de Time square, et je peux facilement dire que cette photo date d'au moins 10 parce que l'immeuble qui est derrière a été détruit il y 10 ans, ajouta Ryan.

-Et après 10 ans, aucune chance de retrouver ni témoins, empreintes, ni vidéo surveillance… C'est une impasse… ajouta Espo

-Et pour l'autre feuille ? demanda Kate

-Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça représente … répondit Esposito, ça doit être une sorte de message codé.

-Je pourrai en rapporter une copie chez moi ? demanda Castle, je pourrais demander un coup de pouce à quelqu'un.

-Quelqu'un ? Demandèrent des trois collègues à l'unisson

-Une de mes sources, un homme spécialisé dans ce genre de message, je lui avais demandé de l'aide pour mon roman _Enorme Casse-Tête, _déclara l'écrivain, il pourra peut-être nous dire ce que ça signifie .

-Bien je vous donnerai une copies de deux documents … »

Ils restèrent ici, en silence, plusieurs minutes à réfléchir lorsque que Gates apparu à l'encadrement de la porte.

« Vous n'allez pas rester tous les quatre là à rien faire quand même… Le Capitaine Montgomery devait bien avoir des proches, il en a peut-être parlé à quelqu'un, commençai par interroger sa femme et ses amis, je me suis un peu renseignée, et j'ai convoqué son ancien partenaire le lieutenant Kevin Tucker, interroger le et voyer si Montgomery lui a en a parler.

-Bien Madame, répondit Beckett »

Castle, Beckett, Ryan et Esposito se dirigèrent vers la salle d'interrogatoire, Ryan et Esposito entrèrent dans la salle d'observation et Castle et Beckett rejoignirent Tucker dans l'autre salle.

« Bonjour Monsieur Tucker, je vous remercie d'être venu, dit le lieutenant Beckett, vous êtes là parce que vous connaissiez bien le Capitaine Roy Montgomery, vous étiez très proche il y a une dizaine d'année puisque vous étiez son partenaire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, nous avons travaillé ensemble pendant 5 ans puis il a été promu Capitaine, mais nous avons quand même continué de parler régulièrement, cet homme était vraiment un héros, paix à son âme…

-Monsieur Tucker, vous aurait-il parlé de la mort d'une jeune femme nommée Johanna Beckett ? Demanda Castle

-Vous rigolez, il ne faisait que ça, il disait se sentir coupable de la mort de cette femme, que c'était sa faute, que c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt quand il travailler avec deux flics véreux, en fait je n'ai jamais vraiment compris cette histoire, j'avais beau essayais de le persuader qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la mort de cette femme il n'arrêter pas de répéter qu'il était responsable…

-Vous a-t-il déjà montré cette photo ? ajouta Beckett en tendant le cliché à Tucker.

-Non, c'est la première fois que je vois cette photo, désolé.

-Vous êtes sûr, vous ne reconnaissez pas cette personne, il ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

-Vous savez, Roy restez très évasif sur le sujet de cette affaire, quand il en parlait, on aurait dit un malade en train de faire une crise d'angoisse, ses mains commencées à trembler et ses paroles ne voulaient plus rien dire, je pense qu'il ne savait même pas qui tirait vraiment les ficelles de tout ça, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, ça doit être quelqu'un de puissant et de redoutable, quelqu'un d'intouchable, je n'aime pas dire ça mais peut-être même que c'est quelqu'un de la maison, vous avez essayé de regarder les différents flics avec qui Roy travailler quand il s'est fait former par ces deux flics véreux ?

-Ils se sont tous fait descendre, dit le lieutenant Beckett, il ne vous a donc jamais rien dit à propos de la personne qui dirigeait tout ça, même un petit détail ?

-Non, je vous l'ai dit, il ne savait pas qui c'était, et il n'a pas cherché à le savoir, qui que soit cette personne, elle veut faire le ménage, et je vous conseiller de laisser tomber maintenant, beaucoup trop de personne ont déjà perdu la vie dans cette affaire, des hommes et des femmes bien et respectable, comme Montgomery ou votre mère… Roy m'avait parlé de vous lieutenant, faite attention à vous, ils sont après vous maintenant d'après ce qu'il disait, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer.

-Merci de votre coopération Monsieur Tucker, je vais vous demander de rester en ville, le Capitaine aurait pu inconsciemment vous donner des indices importants, si quelque chose vous revient, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, nous vous rappellerons en cas de besoin. »

Le lieutenant Beckett raccompagna l'homme jusqu'à l'ascenseur laissant Rick seul dans la pièce, ce dernier pensa à ce que Tucker venait de dire ce qui lui rappela le mystérieux inconnu qu'il avait rencontré à de nombreuse reprises dans le parking souterrain… Tout cela recommença encore, on se rapprochait de nouveau de celui que tirer les ficelles, mais ce rapprochement rappelé surtout à Rick que Kate était à porter de lui… Il avait réussi à lui faire oublier cette affaire et maintenant qu'elle resurgissait avec de nouvelles piste, qu'allait-il faire pour l'arrêter ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de tout ce qui se passait, c'est vrai après tout, il avait ouvert le dossier de sa mère contre sa volonté, il l'avait carrément poussée dans les sombre bras de la mort…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

« Rien de concluant avec Tucker, le Capitaine lui avait parlé de cette enquête mais, ce sont des choses dont il nous avait déjà parlé … »

Rick et Kate étaient maintenant dans le bureau de Gates, qui, depuis la fois ou les deux partenaires s'étaient fait enlevés par des trafiquants de tigres, voulait être au courant de leurs moindre faits et gestes.

« On avait prévu d'aller voir la femme du capitaine pour lui demander le Capitaine lui avez déjà dit quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile, déclara Kate.

-Je me doutais bien que vous voudriez la voir et je lui demandé de passer. Elle avec ses deux filles, elles vous attendent dans la salle de repos. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la salle où l'attendaient les trois jeunes femme, là, assises sur le canapé. Il était facile de lire dans leurs regards que cette pièce leurs remémorée des souvenirs, qui même bon, piquaient les yeux. Elle avait perdu son mari, elles avaient perdu leurs père, leurs yeux étaient noyés dans la tristesse et la nostalgie.

Le lieutenant Beckett profondément, puis entra d'un pas assuré dans la pièce. C'était la partie qu'elle détesté le plus dans son job, ce n'est jamais facile de parler aux familles des victimes, mais elle le savait, c'est encore plus difficile pour eux.

« Bonjour Madame, salua poliment Beckett

-Bonjour, lieutenant Beckett, repondit la femme les larmes aux yeux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous savez enfin tout ce qui s'est passé ? Je vous en prie, je ne comprends pas grand-chose à cette affaire mais j'aimais mon mari, et je veux que celui qui est derrière tout ça soit puni, il faut que mon mari soit venger lieutenant …

-Je vous assure que je fais tout ce que je peux pour attraper cette personne Madame, et pour cela nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide, un ami de votre mari, le juge McNeil, nous a fait parvenir un dossier que votre mari lui avait donné il y a peu de temps après le meurtre de ma mère, et nous nous demandions si pouviez nous éclairer, déclara Backett en lui tendant le cliché, avez-vous déjà vu cette photo, ou vous a-t-il parlé de la silhouette qu'on peut apercevoir ici ?

-Non, je suis vraiment désolée, mais Roy restait toujours très évasif en ce qui concernait son travail, et sur cette affaire en particulier, il ne voulait pas en parler, il disait que c'était compliqué et que toute les personnes liées de près ou de loin à cette enquête se retrouvaient en danger, et il ne voulait pas qu'on le soit. Ils essayait le plus que possible de nous laisser en dehors de son travai.

-Bien, je vous remercie Madame.

-Mais, commença l'aînée des deux sœur, papa m'a donné ça un jour en me disant que si vous nous montriez une photo comme celle-ci, je devais vous le donner…

-Tu as déjà cette photo chérie ? demanda sa mère suripse

-Oui, papa me l'a montrée très vite et m'a dit de n'en parler à personne temps que le lieutenant Beckett ne nous l'avait montrée. »

Elle tandait un morceau de papier plié en quatre, Beckett le saisit et le déplia délicatement, ce mot avait été écrit à la main par Montgomery lui-même, elle reconnaissait son écriture, il était écrit :

« La silhouette est la clef, c'est elle qui tire les ficelles. Je ne sais pas qui elle est mais si vous lisez cela c'est que je suis mort, alors je vous prie Beckett, trouver cette personne et arrêtez la, il faut que tout ça s'arrête.

PS : Protégez ma famille et faite attention à vous Kate.

Roy »

La plus jeune des deux sœur brisa le silence qui s'était installé le temps que Kate lise le mot.

« Dites lieutenant, vous allez retrouver celui qui a fait du mal à notre père, vous le prometez ? il me manque papa.

-Je te le promets. »

Castle écoutait sa partenaire, elle tenait toujours ses promesses, et à cet instant précis, c'est ça qui lui faisait peur. Kate, elle, compatissait pour les deux adolescentes se rappelant la sa propre souffrance le jour elle appris la mort de sa mère, elle en avait assez, assez que ce taré tuent des gens et brise des vies, parce que Kate le savait très bien, la mort, quand elle frappe, brise plusieurs de vies, même si elle n'en prend qu'une. Elle regarda les yeux des deux jeuens fille et épprouva une profonde empathie, cette mort allait les changer pour toujours, surtout si elle ne retrouvait pas vite celui qui leur a affligé cette peine, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Le meurtre de sa mère l'avait complétement transformer, avant cela, c'était une femme joyeuse et souriante, elle aimait la vie, la couleur et le dessin, elle avait même commencé une école d'art, puis du jour au lendemain, l'affreuse fatilité qui la guettait vint frapper à sa porte. Elle a souffert, comme elle n'avait jamais souffert, elle a passer plusieurs mois à pleurer, puis ensuite, elle a commencer à boire pour oublier cette douleur qui la noyée, ne suffisant plus elle avait même commencai à se droguer, mais rien ni faisait… Un jour, elle surpris son père en train de boire du wisky pur, sans même prendre de verre, ce jour-là, elle était clean, et cette vision la fit ouvrir les yeux sur la vie qu'elle était en train de mener, elle décida de se reprendre en main, elle enferma la douleur au fond de son cœur et construisit autour d'elle des murs pour empêcher la douleur de s'infiltrer en elle et de la détruire. Mais ce qui devait être une solution temporaire, devint permanant, elle garda ces murs, et encore aujourd'hui, elle s'en retrouvée prisonnière, elle se perdait, n'arrivait plus à être ELLE… Elle en était arrivait à penser que cette jeune fille souriante était morte laissant place à une femme intouchable. Mais un jour, elle s'apercut que quelqu'un avait réussit a entailler ces murs, même s'il ne les avait pas détruit, Rick avait raviver le sourire qui c'était depuis longtemps éteint, et le Capitaine le lui avait fait remarqu, il brillait ne nouveau sur son visage. Elle se sentait bien avec Castle, elle n'avait pas besoin de se protéger sans cesse, il ne la blesserai pas,non, il la respectait trop pour ça.

Beckett posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et répéta

« Je te le promets. »

La jeune fille lui envoya un sourire qu'elle savait très bien forcé, puis tous se levèrent et Beckett et Castle raccompagnèrent la veuve et ses deux filles jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis une fois les portes fermées, Castle regarda longuement sa collègue avant de demander

« Ca va ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je vous ai vu, vous pensiez à votre mère n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment pourrais-je ne pas penser à elle maintenant, je suis si près du but, enfin. »

Une heure plus tard tous les deux se dirigaient vers le bureau de Gates pour lui annoncer que la femme de Montgomery ne savait rien non plus à propos de la photo, quand tout à coup, le courant se coupa dans le poste de police. Gates sorti elle-même de son bureau

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore la-dedans ?

-Une coupure de courant, M'dam, cria un technicien de l'autre bout de la pièce

-M'dam, M'dam … MADAME, c'est pourtant pas compliqué si ? gromela Gates, puis à voix haut demanda au technicien, mais normalement, en cas de coupure de courant je croyais que les ordinateurs ainsi que le camera de surveillance devez fonctionner sur générateurs ?

-J'sais bien M'dam mais tout a grillé.

-Mais comment c'est possible ?

-A moins que quelqu'un est volontairement trifouiller quelque chose, ça l'est pas. »

Le Capitaine ainsi que toute l'équipe se mirent à paniquer età chercher partout quelqu'un de suspect mais rien… De plus, il était 19 heures passé, il faisait noir et ils n'étaient éclairés que d'une simple lampe de poche. Quand une dizaine de minutes plus tard le courant revint, Gates donna l'ordre à tout les flics encore présent de vérifier tout les dossier important de regarder si rien ne manquait.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone de Gates sonna, Castle et Beckett virent la tête de leurs patronne de décomposée de colère, et quand elle raccrocha, ils ne purent s'empechait de demander

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-L'arme qui à été utilisée pour vous tirez dessus, lieutenant Beckett, vient juste d'être volée … »


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Après une bonne heure de discussion, Kate finit par céder et accepter l'invitation de Castle.

« Il est absolument hors de question que vous passiez la nuit dans votre appartement avec ce tueur après vous, je dois vous rappeler comment ça a fini la dernière fois que je vous ai laisser rentrer chez vous alors qu'un meurtrier était à vos trousse, écoutez Beckett, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas venir vous sauver d'un appartement en feu alors que vous êtes nue mais, il est vrai que j'aimerais que ça ne se reproduise plus, il laissa un long blanc avant d'ajouter, je parle de l'appartement en feu hein, si vous voulez vous mettre toute nue chez moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Dans vos rêves Castle, répondit le lieutenant un sourire aux lèvres

-Il est vrai que dans mes rêves, vous êtes rarement habillée. »

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Castle et Beckett arrivèrent dans le bel appartement de l'écrivain, ils furent chaudement accueillis pas Martha et Alexis qui avait préparé le diner en attendant le retour de Rick. Ils se mirent à table, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et conviviale, elle rappelait à Kate ces étés ou elle allait avec ses parents chez sa tante, dans un grand ranch à la campagne. Elle se sentait bien. Quand elle était avec la mère et la fille de Rick, elle avait l'impression de faire partie de la famille, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Martha et Alexis étaient loin d'être idiotes, elles étaient très observatrice et savait très bien les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, on pouvait même sentir de temps en temps, une petit pique à ce sujet. Mais peu importe, ici Kate se sentait un peu comme chez elle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Rick alla montrer sa chambre à Kate, ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage. C'était la première fois que Kate montait à l'étage, et c'était aussi joli qu'au rez-de-chaussée, elle suivait Rick qui l'emmena dans une magnifique chambre avec une vue éblouissante.

« C'est la chambre d'amis, si j'avais su que vous veniez, j'aurais demandé à la femme de ménage de faire le grand nettoyage mais …

-C'est bon Castle, ça me va très bien, en plus, je ne suis même pas sûr de dormir, je pense que je vais travailler un peu sur les documents, vous avez eu le temps de contacter votre source pour le message codé ?

-Non pas encore avec tout ça, je l'appellerai demain. Vous voulez de l'aide ?

-En faites… je pense que quelqu'un d'autre à besoin de vous, déclara Kate en désignant Alexis qui attendait à la porte, revenez après on va voir ce qu'on pourra faire …

-En faite, dit Alexis, ça me gêne pas que vous soyez là Beckett, au contraire… J'aimerais avoir l'avis d'une autre femme que grand-mère. Il y a ce gars au lycée qui me plait bien, mais lui, il aime les filles sophistiquée genre BCBG, alors j'ai décidé de venir habillée un peu plus classe aujourd'hui et …

-Alexis, la coupa son père, tu ne dois pas te changer pour un garçon, si il ne t'aime pas comme tu es il ne te mérite pas …

-PAPA ! S'il te plait écoute, enfin bref, de toute façon ça n'a pas marché puisqu'il n'a rien remarqué…

-Tu sais, les mecs comme ça je les connais bien, j'ai le don de les attirer, ils ne font pas attention à ce qu'on peut décider de porter pour être plus attirante à leurs yeux sauf si ça comprends une mini-jupe en cuir, pour eux ce n'est qu'un détail auquel ils ne font pas attention »

Soudain, en même temps, Castle et Beckett se regardèrent avant de dire :

« Les détails, bien sûr ! »

Alexis avait tout de suite compris que le sujet venait de virer sur leur enquête, elle décida alors de sortir de la chambre et d'aller en parler avec sa grand-mère. Pendant ce temps, Rick sortit la copie de la photo que Kate lui avait donnée plus tôt dans la journée, il sortit de la chambre, descendit les marches très vite et Kate l'entendit fouiller dans un tiroir avant de remonter les marches quatre à quatre et de revenir dans la chambre, une loupe à la main. Ils se penchèrent tous les deux sur la photo et Castle approcha la loupe de la silhouette et la plaça au niveau du cadran de la cabine téléphonique, c'était un peu flou mais l'on pouvait cependant lire un numéro de téléphone, Kate prit un morceau de papier et un stylo qui traînés et le nota.

« Génial, enfin quelque chose, en espérant que ça nous mène quelque part. On donnera ça à Espo demain qu'il nous retrouve le propriétaire de ce numéro à l'époque. »

Castle regarda longuement sa coéquipière avant de lui proposer de descendre prendre un verre de vin, elle réfléchit quelques seconde puis se dit que ça ne pouvez pas lui faire de mal, quand elle descendit avec Rick, Martha et Alexis étaient parties se couchées, ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans l'appartement silencieux. Kate entendit le bouchon de la bouteille sautait et le bruit délicat du vin venant s'écraser contre le cristal du verre, Rick en servit deux et lui en tendis un en souriant, et quel sourire pensa Kate, elle prit le verre trinqua et trempa ses lèvre dans le vin. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle vit que l'écrivain la fixer et pour une fois, elle ne baissa pas les yeux et ne s'en sentit pas gênée. Elle se laissa allait à se perdre dans l'océan de ses yeux, il lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha d'elle, près, très près. Elle le sentit à quelques centimètres d'elle, et à ce moment, elle comprit définitivement pourquoi Castle avait appelé ce premier Nikki Heat _Vague de Chaleur._ Elle sentait son cœur battre et ne savait plus quoi faire, après tout, elle en avait envie depuis longtemps mais était-elle prête ? Elle baissa le regard et elle fixa les lèvres de Rick pendant plusieurs seconde, puis, elle le baissa de nouveau jusqu'au torse de l'écrivain que les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverte laisser apparaitre. Kate sentit le désir l'envahir, elle avait envie de lui arracher la chemise et de sauter dans ses bras. Tout à coup, elle sentit la main de Rick caresser sa joue avant de glissait dans sa nuque. Elle sentait que ses jambes commençaient déjà à faiblir, puis il approcha doucement son visage, Kate ferma les yeux mais le bel écrivain se contenta de poser un baiser sur sa joue et de lui murmurer :

« Bonne nuit Kate »

Après cela, il monta les marches tout en regardant sa muse, puis une fois qu'il fut hors de son champs de vision, Kate entendis la porte de la chambre se fermée. Mon dieu, qu'elle idiote elle avait été, là c'était sûr il ne pouvait qu'avoir compris… Kate ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à lui, à cette scène, elle ne comprenait pas, s'il avait envie d'elle depuis aussi longtemps, pourquoi la laisser en plan… Elle montât les marches et se retrouva dans le couloir sa chambre étant en face de celle de Rick, elle se retrouva entre les deux portes et, pendant une seconde, elle eut envie de rejoindre Rick, elle posa sa main sur la clenche quand elle la sentit bouger, la porte s'ouvrit sur Castle en bas de pyjama, elle essaya de lever ses yeux vers les siens mais rien à faire, jusqu'à ce que l'écrivain brise le silence ce qui le forçat à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je… J'ai oublié de vous prêter une tenue pour dormir, dit-il en lui tendant un teeshirt

-Merci, répondit Kate en saisissant le teeshirt, bonne nuit Rick.

-Bonne nuit Kate ».

Il referma la porte et elle entra dans la chambre, Kate se déshabilla tout en pensant à Rick, elle trouvait ça étrange qu'il ait esquivé ses avances sans pour autant lui dire un non clair… Elle enfila le teeshirt, qui lui tombait sur les cuisses, dont elle attrapa le col, et, doucement, elle se noya dans le parfum de Castle avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se coucher.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain matin, Kate fut tirée du sommeil par la sonnerie réveil de son téléphone portable, elle éteint l'alarme et se leva, commençant à rassembler ses vêtements pour s'habiller quand on entra dans la chambre, c'était Rick…

« Oh excusez-moi, je venais vous réveiller, je penser que vous ne …

-Ca va Castle c'est pas grave, lui dit-elle

-Bien je vais vous laisser vous habiller, je vous ai fait des pancakes pour déjeuner, rejoignez moi en bas… »

L'écrivain ferma la porte et s'y adossa avant de prendre une grande inspiration, mon dieu, il n'avait jamais vu Kate si peu vêtue et il la trouvée plus que séduisante. Il se sentait un peu gênait pour hier soir mais il savait bien que Kate n'était pas prête, il ne voulait brusquer leurs relation… Il descendit les escaliers et s'assit derrière le bar en l'attendant.

Dix minutes plus tard, il vit sa muse descendre, elle lui adressa un sourire qui le rassura, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue à la grande surprise de Rick.

« Bien dormi ?demanda-t-elle

-Oui, ça peut aller. Et vous ?

-Très mal...

-A cause de l'enquête ?

-Oui… Je veux en finir avec ça…»

Il lui sourit puis ils déjeunèrent en silence, il n'y avait aucune gêne, l'ambiance n'était pas tendue comme elle aurait pu l'être après une scène comme celle d'hier soir, non, au contraire, ça semblait les avoir rapprochés.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement de Rick vers 8 heures, ils arrivèrent ensuite au poste et allèrent voir Ryan et Esposito qui, eux aussi, venait d'arriver.

« On a du nouveau les gars, déclara Beckett, un numéro de téléphone.

-On a réussi à la lire sur le cadran du téléphone, ajouta Castle, à qui que soit ce numéro, cette personne connait notre meurtrier.

-Vous pensez pouvoir retrouver le propriétaire de la ligne ? Demanda Kate en leurs tendant le papier que Ryan saisit.

-Normalement, oui, répondit le lieutenant Ryan, on vous appel dès qu'on l'a.

-D'accord, répondit Beckett »

Alors que les gars commencèrent à se mettre au travail, un agent vint voir Kate en lui disant qu'une jeune fille demandait à la voir, c'était la fille aînée de Montgomery. Elle alla la voir.

« Bonjour lieutenant Beckett, commença l'adolescente, je sais bien que si vous aviez trouvez quelque chose vous auriez appelez mais… Je n'arrive plus à attendre, continua la jeune fille en sanglotant.

-Nous somme sur une piste, nous venons de retrouver un numéro de téléphone sur la photo, ça pourrait nous mener à une personne ayant un contact direct avec la personne qui est derrière tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi avec ta maman, je pense qu'elle doit avoir besoin de soutien.

-Vous avez raison, vous savez, cette histoire est vraiment en train de la briser, je pense que papa lui manque énormément et que cette affaire ne fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie… Finissez en vite lieutenant…

- Je t'assure que je fais tout ce que je peux, et je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu soutiennes ta mère dans cette épreuve.

-Je sais…Merci lieutenant. »

La jeune fille repartit chez elle, et Kate retourna à son bureau. Elle vit que Castle avait rangé tous ses bibelots, qu'il ne restait plus que celui qu'elle l'avait autorisé à garder. Ce dernier l'attendait assis sur sa chaise en buvant un café, elle s'assit elle s'aperçut qu'il en avait posé un pour elle sur son bureau. Elle le regarda en souriant pour le remercier, et prit une gorgée de café.

Esposito arriva au bureau de Beckett avec une feuille à la main

« Le numéro appartenait et appartient toujours à un certain Alexander Scott, un homme blanc d'une soixantaine d'années habitant dans le Queens …

-Alexander Scott… ce nom me dit quelque chose, remarqua Beckett

-Nous avons vérifié ses relations avec les différentes victimes de cette affaire et il se trouve que cet homme était un ami de votre mère.

-Des hommes sont partis chercher votre gars, il sera là d'ici une dizaine de minutes, ajouta Gates qui venait de les rejoindre. »

La partie que Castle aimer le plus de l'enquête était l'interrogatoire, car, quand Beckett entrait dans cette pièce sa démarche et sa façon d'être changées, tel un lion qui rentre dans une arène, elle était douée, très douée. Il pouvait rester des heures à la regarder faire craquer peu à peu le suspect. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

« Vous lui ressemblai énormément, déclara Scott

-Comment connaissiez-vous ma mère ? répliqua le lieutenant Beckett d'un ton autoritaire

-Nous étions amis…

-Amis ? Vous vous fichez de moi, si vous étiez son ami, alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez au téléphone avec la personne qui a organisé son assassinat ? hurla Kate en posant violement une copie du cliché sur la table

-Je vous jure que je ne savais pas… Je me rappelle de ce coup de fil parce que, quand j'ai décroché, la voix à l'autre bout du fil, qui était une voix truquée, disait qu'elle avait quelques question à me poser sur votre mère, je m'apprêtais à raccrocher quand la voix dit que si je ne leurs obéissait pas, il allait tuer ma femme, et à ce me moment, j'ai reçu une photo avec le journal du jour même qui montrait une personne cagoulée qui tenait un couteau sous la gorge de ma femme sur mon téléphone … Alors j'ai répondu aux questions qu'on m'a posées…

-Et que vous a-t-on demandé ?

-A qu'elle heure elle finissait le travail, ces projets pour la semaine, et je lui ai dit qu'elle devait aller vous rejoindre au restaurant le mercredi soir après le travail. Après ça, la personne a raccroché et ma femme est revenue saine et sauve à la maison.

-Et vous n'avez prévenu personne ? Ni la police ni même… ma mère, votre amie!

-Il faut me pardonner Kate, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais peur qu'il tue ma femme »

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha d'Alexander si bien qu'il recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur contre lequel elle le bloqua, elle s'approcha de son visage et plongea ses yeux verts noyés de haine dans le regard bleu de Scott et dit

« Premièrement, c'est Lieutenant Beckett, et deuxièmement, non, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais… JAMAIS ! »

Elle expira pour évacuer cette colère qui s'amuser à monter en elle peu à peu. Castle décida de se lever, il prit la main de Beckett ce qui la fit sursauter, et il l'amena vers l'extérieur. Esposito et Ryan sortirent de la salle d'observation pour prendre le relai.

« Kate, calme toi, ça va ? »

Toute la rage qui était présente dans son corps ne demandait qu'à sortir, et la jeune femme, nerveusement, explosa en sanglot, Rick la ramena contre son torse, trop fière, elle voulut se retirer de ses bras, mais il était plus fort que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, n'arrivant pas à s'extirper de son étreinte, Kate se mit frapper le torse de Castle. Ce dernier se laissait faire tout en ne relâchant pas la jeune femme il lui murmurait

« Chut … Calme toi, ça va aller Kate, ça va aller… »

La jeune femme finit par arrêter de se débattre, et se laissa tombée dans les bras de son ami, il la porta jusqu'au canapé de la salle de repos, là il l'allongea tout contre lui. Ils restèrent ici plusieurs heures et la jeune femme finit par s'endormir, alors Castle se leva, jeta un regard plein de tendresse à sa partenaire allongée sur le divan et il prit son téléphone avant de composer un numéro.

« Allô ? répondit la voix à l'autre bout du fil

-Salut Brody, c'est Rick Castle, tu te souviens de moi ?

-Si je me souviens de toi ! Je t'ai enseigné l'art du message codé pendant plus de deux semaines mon vieux !

-Justement, je me retrouve avec un message que je ne sais pas trop comment déchiffrer, j'aurais besoin de ton aide…

- Je suis pas en ville aujourd'hui Ricky mais, on se voit demain ?

-Pas de problèmes, je passe chez toi ?

-Je t'attends demain matin ?

-A demain alors, Merci Brody »


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Castle resta assis une heure à regarder sa muse dormir, quand, la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Kate la tira péniblement du sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et saisit son téléphone avant de décrocher. Rick regarda le visage se sa partenaire se décomposer peu à peu

« Monsieur… Calmez-vous… Qui ? Quoi ? Calmez-vous je ne comprends rien ! »

A l'autre bout du fil, Alexander Scott, qui venait tout juste de quitter le poste de police pour rentrer chez lui, courrait. Il chercher un endroit ou se cacher. Les lourds bruits de pas résonnaient derrière lui. Il n'y a pas de pire sensation au monde que celle de se savoir suivi et menacé. Il en avait trop dit, et maintenant, il devait le payer de sa vie, il le savait. Dans un dernier espoir, Scott s'enferma et se cacha dans l'obscurité d'un placard pour composer le numéro de téléphone du lieutenant Beckett. Les trois longues sonneries que la jeune femme laissa avant de répondre résonnèrent dans sa tête, puis enfin, la voix de Kate retenti.

« Allô ? »

L'homme commença à bredouiller, il chuchotait pour ne pas se faire entendre de la personne qui le suivait ce qui le rendait incompréhensible. S'il s'était entendu, il se serait lui-même qualifié de fou. Il disait que la Mort était à ses trousses, que quelqu'un était chez lui et qu'il allait mourir. Le pauvre homme se perdait dans ses propres paroles. Alors qu'il essayait de se fondre dans l'obscurité du placard, il entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher dangereusement, le plongeant dans un moment d'angoisse, quand il entendit le bruit de pas s'arrêter devant le placard et décida de bloquer sa respiration, mais c'était trop tard, déjà la poignée de la porte tournait. Alors, il prit la macabre décision de se laisser engloutir par les vicieuses vagues de la Fatalité.

« Pardonnez-moi Kate, si vous saviez comme je regrette…. Pardon, pardon, pardon. »

Il savait que les mots qu'il venait de prononcer seraient ses derniers, et sa voix était tremblante mais sincère, il pensait ce qu'il disait. Il n'avait jamais pu se pardonner la mort de Johanna, ça l'empêchait de dormir, de manger de… vivre. Chaque seconde de sa vie, il pensait à ce coup de téléphone qui bouscula sa vie entière. Il avait, à de nombreuses reprises, essayé de se convaincre qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait poignardé Johanna et donc qu'il n'était coupable de rien, mais chaque fois, Alexander repensait alors à une photo de famille que Johanna lui avait montrée quelques semaines avant sa mort, il revoyait le visage de cette jeune adolescente et du mari de son amie. Kate et Jim, c'était à cause de lui si, en une fraction de seconde, toute leur vie avait été brisée.

Finalement, la porte du placard s'ouvrit, laissant passer la lumière qui, à cause du contrejour, l'éblouie et l'empêcha d'identifier la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. La seule chose qu'il vit c'est que, qui que soit cette personne, elle ne tenait pas d'arme. Mais, un sourire sadique se dessina sur le sombre visage, l'étrange silhouette ouvrit la porte du placard en grand et dégagea le passage, Alexander crut à une chance et voulu se lever, mais alors, il vu au loin, un reflet de lumière et comprit tout de suite. Deux secondes plus tard, le bruit sourd la balle retentit, et sans difficultés, elle vint se loger dans la poitrine d'Alexander, l'homme tomba net, lâchant le téléphone. Il resta là, tombé assis dans son placard. Sa chemise blanche tournée au pourpre et collait à son torse, bientôt, un filet de sang coula de son nez. Il gouta à l'atroce douleur de l'agonie et au grand soulagement de la mort.

Au poste, le lieutenant Beckett avait entendu toute la scène, elle était restée figée en entendant le coup de feu, et le téléphone tomber. Elle resta immobilisée par la stupéfaction pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'hurler :

« ESPOSITO ! RYAN ! CHEZ SCOTT MAINTENANT, APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE… VITE ! »

Kate se leva d'un bond prit son arme et courut vers sa voiture. Castle la suivit sans poser de questions. Une fois dans la voiture, Beckett reçu un coup de fil d'Esposito lui disant que les flics les proches de chez Alexander s'y était rendu et avait trouvé son cadavre. Kate raccrocha, puis elle tourna violement sur le parking à sa droite avant de freiner avec la même violence. Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux dans la voiture arrêtée pendant un petit moment.

« J'en ai marre ! Finit par hurler Kate en tapant sur le volant, j'en ai marre ! Je vais retrouver ce taré et lui mettre moi-même un balle dans la tête, oui ! Je vais le faire payer ! Payer tout ce qu'il a fait ! »

Castle fut surpris, c'était la première qu'il entendait sa partenaire s'énerver comme ça. Mais il ne dit rien, il savait qu'elle souffrait, que cette enquête était pour elle particulièrement difficile, il se contenta de rester immobile à ses côtés, c'était important pour elle, et ça, il le savait.

Après plusieurs minutes, Kate ralluma la voiture et se dirigea vers la scène de crime. Rick regardait ses yeux se vidait peu à peu de la colère qui venait de les emplir. Puis elle se tourna rapidement vers lui.

« Merci

-De quoi ?

-De n'avoir rien dit… Merci… D'être là …

-Toujours. »

Le reste du chemin se passa dans un silence religieux. Ils avaient beau essayer de cacher leurs sentiments derrière un masque, ils avaient peur, tous les deux. Il avait peur pour elle, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de découvrir toute la vérité. Elle, elle avait peur de la vérité, elle se remémora sa dispute avec Rick plusieurs mois auparavant, il avait raison, elle avait peur, peur de plus savoir qui elle était sans cette affaires, peur de la vérité, et finalement, elle avait même peur du bonheur. Car Kate le savait, il faut des années et des années pour trouver le bonheur et la stabilité, il suffit d'une seconde pour de ce paradis tomber au plus profond des flammes des enfers.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur la scène de crime, descendirent et allèrent rejoindre Lanie qui était déjà arrivée, elle avait surement du prendre de l'avance pendant les quelques minute ou Kate s'était arrêter sur le parking. Cette dernière s'approcha du cadavre et regarda longuement ce corps sans vie qu'elle avait vu quelques heures avant bien vivant.

« T'as quelque chose pour moi ?

-Pas grand-chose que tu ne saches déjà, comme tu dois t'en doutais, je situe l'heure de la mort au moment du coup de fil qu'il t'as passé. Il a été touché à la poitrine par une balle de gros calibre, je ne peux pas en être totalement spur sans les examens que je vais pratiquer à la morgue mais je pense que l'arme qui a été utilisé pour tuer cet homme et la même dont le sniper s'est servi pour… la jeune légiste se tut, ne sachant trop comment finir sa frase

-Pour me tirer dessus, finit Kate en regardant l'impact de de balle sur le corps de la victime »

Elle s'éloigna du corps et commença à inspecter la pièce, en même temps, elle pensa longuement à l'interrogatoire de Scott, et elle s'en voulu énormément, il était prévisible que la personne qui était derrière tout ça voudrait se venger, mais elle n'avait pas fait attention parce qu'elle s'était laisser submerger par ses ressentiments. Elle avait laissé le personnel empiéter sur le professionnel et le résultat était là…

Le docteur Parish se leva et alla voir Kate, elle savait que ça ne devait pas être facile pour son amie et qu'elle n'en parlerait pas si on ne la y forçait pas

« Ca va Kate ?

-Oui, je …

-Je préfère que tu ne me répondes pas si tu réponds pour me mentir. Je recommence, ça va Kate ?

-Non, admit la jeune femme, comment est-ce que tu veux que j'aille bien? Je n'ai pas écouté ce que cet homme voulait me dire… J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose mais…

-Kate, ce n'est pas ta faute, n'importe qui aurait réagi comme toi, cet homme avait livré des informations sur ta mère qui ont conduit …

-Je sais Lanie ! Mais c'est mon travail ! J'aurais dû le voir, et si je n'avais pas été si concentrée sur ma personne je l'aurais vu … »

A ces mots, Beckett tourna le dos à son amie et quitta la scène de crime pendant que Lanie retourna aider deux agents de police à mettre le corps sur la civière. Castle avait assisté à la scène entre les deux amies, il alla voir Lanie, laissant un peu d'espace à sa partenaire.

« Elle a l'air vraiment bouleversée… Je veux dire plus que d'habitude même quand il s'agit de sa mère

-Je sais, il est tard, elle a dû rentrer chez elle, il ne faut pas la laisser seule avec ce taré en liberté qui ne cherche qu'à la tuer, je vais passer chez elle, tant pis je ferais l'autopsie demain matin

-Laissez, je vais y aller, de toute façon, c'est sur ma route.

-Ok, bonne nuit Castle

-Bonne nuit Lanie. »

Rick sortit de chez Scott et pris un taxi pour aller jusque chez sa partenaire.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Il était environs 20 heures quand Castle arriva devant l'immeuble ou se trouvait l'appartement de Beckett, il monta les escaliers en songeant qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire, il pensa même à faire demi-tour mais elle avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Il était arrivé devant la porte hésita un moment avant de frapper. Il entendit les talons aiguilles de Kate raisonner sur parquet et se rapprocher. Elle ouvrit la porte, son arme à la main et sembla soulagée de voir la voir s'ouvrir sur son partenaire. Elle se décala pour le laisser entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Elle ne dit rien et alla chercher une bouteille de vin et deux verres dans la cuisine, elle revint dans le salon ou Rick l'attendait, elle lui versa un verre de vin qu'elle lui tendit, il hésita à le prendre.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser boire toute seule ?

-Dis comme ça lieutenant. »

Rick lui sourit et pris le verre, ils trinquèrent. Kate, de fatigue mêlée de maladresse, laissa tomber son verre qui se fracassa sur le sol. Elle se baissa et commença à ramasser les morceaux qui jonchaient le sol. Rick se baissa pour l'aider, elle releva légèrement la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans le regard rassurant et protecteur de son partenaire. Cette scène lui rappela celle du soir précédent, elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir cacher ce qu'elle éprouvait. A cette idée, elle serra le poing oubliant qu'il renfermait un tranchant morceau de verre. Elle gémit de douleur avant d'ouvrir sa main laissant s'échapper un filet de sang, Rick attrapa un chiffon posé sur le dossier de la chaise derrière lui, prit tendrement la main de Kate et appuya sur sa blessure. Il l'aida à se relever et à s'assoir sur le canapé. Il prit la seconde main de la jeune femme et la posa sur le chiffon pour remplacer la sienne, elle se laissa faire, puis regarda Castle se lever et se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

L'écrivain revint quelque minutes plus tard avec du désinfectant et un bandage, il s'assit prêt de Kate et déboucha la bouteille de désinfectant.

« Ca va peut-être piquer un peu »

Il prit le chiffon et l'aspergea de produit avant de le remettre sur la blessure de Kate qui, une nouvelle fois, gémit, mais cette fois, elle n'aurait su dire si c'était la douleur du désinfectant ou l'agréable sensation, que produisait le contact entre sa peau et celle de Rick, qui se répandait dans son corps. Après cela, Rick enleva le chiffon et banda la main de Kate. Il se leva de nouveau pour aller ranger le désinfectant dans la salle de bain de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda s'éloigner puis se leva et enleva ses talons qui commençaient à la faire souffrir, elle perdit une bonne dizaine de centimètre de hauteur. Elle prit le balai et poussa le reste des morceaux de verre. Castle revint de la salle de bain et regarda longuement Kate

« Je sais que tu n'as pas passé une bonne journée, et je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais je suis là Kate, si tu as besoin. »

La jeune femme ne prononça pas un mot, elle avait besoin de se soulager, de parler, mais les mots ne voulait pas sortir, elle resta immobile à essayer vainement de trouver ses mots. Castle compris qu'elle n'allait pas les trouver et, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la ramena contre lui, la serrant amicalement. Kate se laissa entraîner dans ses bras et s'y sentit bien, même très bien. Elle savait qu'il lui plaisait bien sûr, elle n'était pas idiote, mais elle ne pensait pas que se retrouver dans ses bras pouvait lui faire cet effet. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de Rick et ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. A la grande surprise de l'écrivain, ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas, d'abord très timide, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un simple et court baiser sur ses lèvres, puis deux, puis trois, elle passa ensuite ses main sous le teeshirt de l'écrivain qui se laissa faire, et plus fougueusement, elle reposa ses lèvres sur celle de son partenaire. Ce dernier croyait rêver, enfin, ce qu'il attendait depuis quatre longues années était en train de se passer, et c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Puis, il sentit la langue de sa muse presser contre ses lèvres, il hésita un moment, puis succombant au désir qui était en train de l'assaillir, il ouvrit la bouche. L'étreinte amicale de Rick s'était resserrer et devenait nettement plus romantique. Il avait passait ses mais sous le chemisier de Kate et les laissa posées sur ses hanches. La jeune femme déboucla la ceinture de son amant ce qui produisit en lui une vague de désir et il arracha la chemise de la jeune femme. Le bruit de leurs cœurs battant et celui des boutons du chemisier tombant sur le sol résonnaient dans tous leurs corps. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Ce matin-là quand elle se réveilla, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kate se sentait bien, enfin aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait en cette difficile période. Elle se retourna dans le lit et se pencha sur amant encore endormi et elle resta un long moment immobile à le regarder dormir. Puis Rick ouvra les yeux, et sourit tendrement à Kate puis il prit dans la main une mèche de ses cheveux et l'enroula doucement autour de son doigt, répétant ce geste sans s'arrêter. Kate l'embrassa d'abord sur les lèvres, descendit dans sa nuque où elle remarqua la marque d'un suçon qu'elle lui avait fait la veille, et enfin, elle descendit jusqu'à son torse. Kate n'avait pas envie de se lever, si bien qu'elle ne pensa pas à regarder son réveil ou son téléphone portable. Elle se laissa aller à la douce détente que son amant lui offrait. Kate s'apprêtait à enlever le teeshirt qu'elle avait remis sur elle hier soir quand tout à coup son téléphone portable sonna. Kate le chercha quelque seconde avant de s'apercevoir que la sonnerie venait d'en dessous du lit, c'est vrai, la soirée avait été… mouvementée. Elle se leva et saisit son téléphone et vit que c'était son amie Lanie qui l'appelait, pour la 18ème fois ce matin. Elle décrocha tandis que Castle, lui aussi se leva, ne portant qu'un caleçon, et vint se mettre derrière elle posant ses deux mais les hanches de Kate en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle eût un rire nerveux en décrochant.

« Allô ?

-KATE ! C'est au moins la vingtième fois que je t'appelle, tu veux que je meurs c'est ça, tu veux vraiment que je fasse une crise cardiaque ! Un taré est à tes trousses, tu pars seule et après tu ne réponds pas à mes appels et quand j'essaie d'appeler Castle qui devait passer te voir hier soir je tombe directement sur la messagerie … Franchement, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai eu peur ! »

Lanie laissa un blanc avant de comprendre que Kate et Rick aurait pu… non, c'est stupide, pensa-t-elle, mais elle se réalisa que Kate riait en décrochant, et puis elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle était déjà en chemin et presque arrivée à l'appartement de Kate, elle décida alors de vérifier

« Tu rigoles toute seule toi maintenant ?

-Euh, non, je suis en train de regarder la télé… répondit Kate ce qui fit sourire Castle derrière lui, qui continuer d'embrasser la jeune femme

-La télé, Kate, à 10h30 ?

-10h30 ? S'exclama-t-elle

-Oui 10h30 qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour ne pas voir le temps passer comme ça, pour de vrai ?

-Bon d'accord, j'ai fait une grasse matinée, t'es contente ?

-Kate, Kate, Kate… Tu n'arrives déjà pas à faire une grasse matinée en temps normal alors quand en plus on travaille sur l'affaire du meurtre de ta mère, je n'y crois pas. A qu'elle heure est parti Castle hier soir ? demanda Lanie dirigeant la discussion vers là où elle voulait qu'elle aille.

-Je ne sais plus… Vers 21 heures…

-Donc tu es toute seule chez toi ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu viens m'ouvrir alors. »

On pouvait clairement entendre un côté sadique amicale dans les derniers mots prononcés par la légiste, quand Kate réalisa ce que son amie venait de dire elle lâcha le téléphone et repoussa Rick qui resta, bouche bée au milieu de la chambre de Kate qui commençait à s'habiller à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Vite, vite, murmura-t-elle, habilles-toi, il faut que tu partes… »

Il tenta une approche qu'elle repoussa et elle continua à s'habiller. Alors, il la saisit par le bras, elle s'arrêta et le cœur battant.

« Kate, je ne suis pas avec toi pour me cacher, je t'aime, et je veux le crier sur tous les toits.

-Rick… Je… Pas sur tous les toits… tu m'énerve… D'accord t'as gagné…Mais juste parce que c'est Lanie et que de toute façon je ne vais pas arriver à lui cacher plus de dix minutes… Mais met un teeshirt au moins, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.»

Elle enfila des pantoufles et alla ouvrir vêtue d'un pantalon qu'elle avait très vite enfilé et du teeshirt de Rick qu'elle avait adopté en tant que pyjama.

« Ah ! Je le savais, ce n'est pas ton teeshirt… Oh mon dieu Kate ! Mais comment c'était ? Il faut absolument que tu me donne des détails…

-Chut Lanie !

-Oh mon dieu... Il est encore là ? »

Kate n'eut pas besoin de répondre parce que Rick entra dans le salon de la jeune femme toujours torse nu, il salua Lanie et regarda sa muse en souriant

« Dis, je veux bien mettre un teeshirt, mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu me le rende…

-Ouais, dépêche-toi de lui rendre son teeshirt et d'en mettre un à toi, tout le monde vous attends au poste... »

La jeune femme laissa Rick et Lanie dans le salon et s'éclipsa dans la chambre. Lanie lança le regard accusateur, dont elle seule avait le secret, à Rick.

« Quoi ?

-Hum… Maintenant je sais pourquoi vous avez insisté pour aller la voir…

-Docteur Parish, ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement offensé, tout cela n'était pas prévu…

-Et bah en tout cas, après quatre longues années de désir, et de ce foutu jeu du chat et de la souris, ça devait être sacrément bien

-Rick, tais-toi, dit Kate avec le ton qu'elle utilisait habituellement lors d'un interrogatoire qui venait de revenir de la chambre en souriant »

Au moment de passer la porte, Rick se pencha vers Kate et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« Au faite, joli tatouage… »

La jeune femme rougit tandis que Lanie sourit en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Ils partirent tous les trois vers le poste de police quand le téléphone de Rick sonna, il reconnut le numéro et refusa l'appel, c'était ce mystérieux inconnu, qui avait déjà, à plusieurs reprises donné rendez-vous à Castle dans un parking souterrain… Il allait le rappeler en arrivant, il ne pouvait pas répondre devant Kate…


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Arrivés à la 12e, Lanie demanda à Kate de descendre à la morgue, et Castle, au plus grand bonheur de la légiste, dit qu'il allait monter voir Esposito et Ryan pour savoir s'ils avaient du nouveau avant d'aller voir sa source pour tenter de décoder le message.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en direction pour la morgue en silence, quand Lanie, trop impatiente demanda à Kate en hurlant :

« Bon alors ?

-Quoi alors ? répondit la jeune femme en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre

-Kate …

-C'était…Génial

-Tu m'étonnes … Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez enfin sauté le pas. Mais il est comment sauvage, passionné, romantique ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je dirais un peu des trois

-Oh mon dieu… Ce mec est vraiment parfait

-Oui et bien retourne à ton mort et touche pas **mon** écrivain ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, ça fit du bien à Kate, de rire, depuis que cette enquête avait commencé, elle était à cran, mais cette nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Rick l'avait détendue. Elle venait de retrouver la complicité qu'il y avait avant entre elle Lanie, ce n'est pas qu'elles ne se parlaient plus mais, elles ne partageaient plus les choses comme elles le faisaient avant, comme elle venait de le faire. Ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

« Sinon, plus sérieusement, t'as du nouveau ?

-C'est ce que je te disais hier, c'est bien une balle provenant de la même arme qui a été utilisée pour tirer sur toi, sinon, rien qui pourrait vous aider. »

Pendant ce temps, Castle alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes des hommes et rappela le numéro qu'il avait appelé dans la voiture de Kate.

« Quand je vous appelle, répondez, déclara la voix à l'autre bout du fil

-Le lieutenant Beckett était à côté de moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rejoignez-moi, vous savez où, maintenant. »

L'homme raccrocha et Rick se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qu'il appela. Une minute plus tard les portes s'ouvraient … sur Kate.

« Hé, t'as vu Ryan et Espo, ils ont du nouveau ?

-J'ai pas eus le temps d'aller les voir… Ma mère vient d'appeler, elle veut que je passe à l'appartement, comme je ne peux pas vous aider pour l'instant et que Brody ne peut me voir qu'en début d'après-midi je lui ai dit oui.

-Ok, répondit la jeune femme, tu repasses déjeuner avec moi avant d'aller voir ce Brody ?

-Et comment, lui chuchota-t-il »

La jeune femme sourit et sortie de l'ascenseur laissant la place à Rick. Il montât et les portes se fermèrent. Ca commençait mal, il lui avait menti… Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, c'était trop risqué… Il arriva à l'accueil et sortit tout en appelant un taxi.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Rick était arrivé dans le parking souterrain ou le vieil homme l'attendait déjà, il sortit du taxi et demanda au chauffeur de revenir le prendre d'ici dix minutes, chaque fois, ces « petits rendez-vous » étaient bref, celle-ci ne ferait pas exception.

« Je vous avais dit que Beckett ne devez plus être mêlée à cette affaire, elle va se faire tuer…

-Cette affaire c'est son histoire, elle cherche à la résoudre depuis son entrée dans la police… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ? Elle n'abandonnera jamais.

-Elle ferait mieux Castle, vous avez l'air de tenir à elle, vous vous rendez compte que vous risquez de la perdre ? Cette démonstration à l'enterrement de Montgomery ne vous a pas suffi ? Ils veulent sa mort Castle…

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez fait venir ? »

Le vieil homme ouvra la valise qu'il tenait dans la main et tandis à Castle une feuille. L'écrivain la prit et la regarda, c'était un autre message codé avec le mêmes genre formes que sur celui que leurs avait donné le juge McNeil.

« Je pense que cela vous sera utile… »

Ce furent les derniers mots du vieil homme qu'une voiture passa prendre à toute vitesse. Cela ne faisait que 5 minutes que le taxi était parti, ce qui lui laissa 5 longues minutes à Castle pour réfléchir… Et il ne pouvait cesser de penser à Kate, au jour où elle s'était fait tirer dessus. Il se rappela de l'affreuse sensation qu'une partie de lui-même était en train de lui être arrachée. Il avait passé des heures à l'hôpital à paniquer, il aurait donnait sa vie pour sauver celle de sa muse. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre cette scène, et pendant des heures essayer en vain de respirer pour elle… Il allait lui en parler, tout de suite. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, l'enjeu était énorme.

C'est alors que le taxi fit son apparition dans le parking, Castle montât et dit au chauffeur de la ramener au poste, tout le long du chemin, Rick ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer le visage se sa muse le jour de l'enterrement du Capitaine, il revoyait la vie quitter peu à peu les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait jusqu'au moment fatidique ou ses paupière se fermèrent plantant un couteau dans le cœur du bel écrivain.

C'était décidé, il allait parler à Kate, peu importe s'il devait se disputer avec elle, même après cette nuit fantastique qu'ils venaient de passer, il ne pouvait pas la laisser se jeter dans les bras de celui qui la poursuivait.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Castle, assis à l'arrière du taxi, réfléchissait à la manière la plus douce de dire à Kate de laisser tomber quand son téléphone sonna, c'était elle…

« Allô

-Hey bel écrivain, salua la jeune femme, tu me rejoins chez moi ?

-Chez toi ?

-Oui, je me disais que ce serai mieux… plus… intime, bredouilla Kate légèrement gênée

-D'accord, ça tombe bien, il faut que je te parle, ça va être plus facile si on est seuls

-Ah, et je dois m'inquiéter?

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Richard dit au chauffeur de changer de direction et donna l'adresse de la jeune femme, cinq minutes plus tard il était devant la porte de Kate, il frappa et la jeune femme vint ouvrir avant de l'embrasser, il enleva sa veste et Kate lui la prit pour la mettre dans le placard. Avant d'accrocher la veste au cintre, elle l'approcha de son nez et respira la douce odeur de l'eau de Cologne de son amant lui rappelant la nuit qu'elle avait passé. La jeune femme avait prévue pour Rick un accueil bien plus chaleureux mais en entendant sa voix au téléphone, elle s'était ravisée. Pendant les cinq longues minutes que l'écrivain avait mises avant de frapper à sa porte, elle s'était angoissée. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, mais, comment ne pas s'inquiéter, elle ne voulait pas paraitre trop pressée mais la question lui brulait les lèvres, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et elle n'eut pas à le faire longtemps…

« Kate, je vais te redire ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques mois au risque de revivre la même chose mais… Abandonne

-Rick, je croyais vraiment que tu comprenais que…

-Si, Kate, je comprends que tu veuilles retrouver l'homme qui a tué ta mère et Montgomery, je le comprends totalement. Mais Kate, ta mère est morte, Montgomery est mort. Toi, toi tu es vivante…

-Mais Castle ! Je ne peux pas laisser tomber… Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber…

-KATE ILS SONT MORTS ! Tu vas aller te faire tuer, tu crois que pour ton père que les réponses sont plus importantes que ta vie ? Tu es la dernière chose qui lui reste Kate. Et si ne l'ai pas admis la dernière fois, maintenant je vais le faire… Je t'aime Kate, et il est absolument hors question que je revive ce que j'ai vécu, je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois Kate… Je ne PEUX pas te perdre encore une fois, s'énerva l'écrivain alors qu'une larme perlait sur sa joue

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je vais mourir ? Ce n'est pas parce que la dernière fois quelque chose c'est mal passé que forcement cette fois aussi…

-Kate je t'en prie, je le sais, tu le sais aussi, si tu t'approches de cette affaire de trop près tu vas te faire tuer ! C'est dans le contrat …

-Le contrat ? Quel contrat ? »

L'écrivain resta muet réalisant qu'il venait de dévoiler son secret d'une façon un peu trop rapide sans même l'y préparer, mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, il fallait que la vérité soit faite.

« Quel contrat Rick ? Répéta la jeune femme.

-Montgomery gardait chez lui des preuves qu'il utilisait comme moyen de pression pour que sa famille reste soit à l'abri de tout ça, et tu faisais aussi partie de ce marché, il devait te laisser en vie tant que tu ne t'approchais pas de cette affaire…

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Comment est-ce que tu es au courant de ça ?

-L'homme à qui Montgomery a envoyé les preuves m'a contacté il y a quelque mois…

-Quelques mois ?Et toi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Il m'a dit de ne pas le faire, que ça allait te mettre en danger… Et il hors de question que je te mette en danger encore une fois.

-Encore une fois ? Mais Castle arrête ! Ca suffit ton jeu de victime coupable ! Tu n'es pas responsable de la balle que j'ai pris dans la poitrine, j'aurais un jour ou l'autre replongé dans le dossier de ma mère parce que je veux connaître la vérité !

-Tout ce que tu pourras dire ne changera rien, en tout cas, tu es bien la seule à ne pas me penser responsable ! Et je ne te laisserai pas foncer tête baissée encore une fois pour finir par te faire tuer !

-Je peux savoir qui te tient responsable de ça à part toi Castle ?

-Josh »

La jeune femme resta en silence quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler toutes ces nouvelles qui arrivaient sur elle comme plusieurs grandes gifles en plein visage.

« Josh… Mais Rick… Il est où Josh en ce moment ? C'est lui qui est là? C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi dans le cimetière quand il entendu la balle ? C'est dans ses bras que je suis presque morte de froid ? Plus simplement, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu dans ses bras dans les moments les plus difficiles ? C'était lui avec moi hier soir ? Non ! Rick, Josh et moi c'est fini, ce qu'il a pu dire et faire, c'est fini ! Jamais, jamais j'aurais pensé que tu aurais pu me mentir, j'avais confiance en toi au point de te confier ma vie Castle et maintenant je sais que pendant des mois TOI tu m'as caché des informations essentiel sur le meurtre de ma mère, tu sais à quel point cette affaire et importante pour moi !

-Et toi, tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser à quel point TU es importante pour moi. Kate, je t'aime, et je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer sans rien dire, alors quittes-moi si tu veux mais il est hors de question que je te laisse te faire tirer dessus encore une fois, tu crois franchement que c'était facile pour moi de te regarder mourir lentement dans mes bras, d'attendre des heures dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital à être complétement rongé par la culpabilité…

-Dehors… Rick dehors, sors de chez moi… Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Kate réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et aurait tout donné pour ravaler ses mots mais c'était trop tard, c'était dit. La jeune femme sentit que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle n'avait passé qu'une nuit avec Rick, et pourtant, elle s'était attachée à cet homme comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, maintenant elle était sûr de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle l'aimait. Mais il lui avait mentit, pourquoi avait-il fait ça…

Les derniers mots de la jeune femme virent frapper Castle comme si elle lui enfoncé directement un poignard dans le cœur, et encore, pensa-t-il, je suis sûr c'est moins douloureux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire, s'il continuer à la convaincre d'arrêter, elle aller le quitter, ne voudrais plus entendre parler de lui et se ferai tuer quand même, et si il la laisser faire, elle allait se faire tuer et il allait la regarder faire… Comment faire un choix quand la vie ne vous laisse pas d'option satisfaisante.

Ils restèrent tous les deux en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, ils se regardèrent, ils pleurèrent… Richard décida enfin de prendre la parole.

« C'est ce que tu veux Kate, tu veux que je parte ? »

Une vague de colère avait emplie la jeune femme, l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait mentit, elle avait déjà commençai, elle ne s'arrêta pas, se laissant emportée, elle et ses mots, par cette rage qui l'enivrait

« Sors je t'ai dit! Castle, tout ce qui a pu se passer entre toi et moi… C'est fini. »

A ces mots, l'écrivain ouvrit violement la porte du placard et arracha son manteau avant de sortir de l'appartement de la jeune femme en claquant la porte. La jeune femme resta seule dans le milieu de son appartement, les bras croisés et des larmes de colère et de tristesse perlant sur ses joues. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire alors elle prit son téléphone, composa un numéro et attendit.

« Allô ?

-Lanie, c'est moi…

-Ah, alors comment ça c'est passer avec ton bel écrivain ? demanda la jeune femme plus que ravie que son amie l'appelle

-Tu ne veux pas passer ? demanda Kate

-Castle est déjà parti ?

-Oui…

-J'arrive, répondit Lanie qui venait de comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. »

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises dans le canapé de l'appartement de Beckett pendant qu'elle lui racontait sa dispute avec Rick. Une fois qu'elle eut finit la légiste lui dit :

« Tu sais ma chérie, il a raison, tu ferais mieux de laisser passer pour l'instant, cet homme vient de tuer quelqu'un Kate et il n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter… Après je ne vais pas te donner d'ordres parce que de toute façon tu ne m'écouteras pas, mais Kate, écoutes ce que te dise les personne qui t'aime… Elles te disent toute la même chose…

-Je sais Lanie, j'aimerais… J'aimerais pouvoir abandonner, laisser tout ça derrière moi mais j'y arrive pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de dire ça mais … Je ne veux pas le perdre Lanie…Et en même temps… Il m'a mentit… Lui…

-Je sais, je sais… »

Elles restèrent à discuter pendant une demi-heure avant de retourner au poste voir si quelqu'un avait quelque chose de nouveau. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien en ce qui concerne la photo, absolument aucun indice sur la scène de crime… Rien. Les seuls indices qu'elle pourrait obtenir serait ceux que Castle était parti chercher, la question était, est-ce qu'il allait encore lui adresser la parole ? Et elle, voulait-elle vraiment lui parler ?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Castle était assis dans le luxueux salon de son ami Brody, ils prirent un café en se racontant ce qu'il c'était passé dans leurs vie, Brody lui expliqua qu'il venait de se remarier et Castle parla alors de son aventure et de sa dispute avec Kate. Après cela, Brody demanda à Rick de lui montrer le message codé dont il lui avait parlé. Castle saisit le message codé, l'original, qu'il avait pris pendant que Beckett était aux toilettes ainsi que celle que lui avait donnée l'homme dans le parking et la tendit à son ami.

« C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie… Je travaille pourtant dans le milieu depuis assez longtemps mais…

-Tu ne peux rien faire ? Demanda Castle la voix inquiète

-Disons que… Je ne sais pas Rick, je ne te promets rien. Tu es pressé là ?

-Non, pas du tout. T'as besoin d'aide ?

-Ca ne serait pas de refus… Voyons, je ne pense pas que cela représente une carte, il n'y pas assez de caractères… Peut-être que… »

L'homme se leva laissa Castle dans le salon, rongé par l'impatiente. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard une énorme valise à la main. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une lampe qui ressemblait une simple lampe de bureau la brancha avant de demander à Rick de fermer les volets. Ce dernier se leva et obéit à son ami avant de revenir derrière lui. Il avait allumé sa lampe, qui dégageait une faible lumière bleutée, et avait placé en dessous les deux feuilles. Il resta deux longues minutes immobiles à regarder le message.

« Non plus…

-Non plus quoi ?

-Rick mon vieux ! T'aurais déjà oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris, j'essayer de faire apparaitre de l'encre qui aurait pu être caché mais rien…

-Et si c'était cette encre spéciale, comme celle utilisée dans le message que tu avais retrouvé dans une bouteille sur l'épave d'un bateau, celle que ne réagit qu'avec du sang ou de l'eau…

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, d'un cette encre est très peu connue et de deux, il aurait été impossible d'écrire sur cette feuille avant ce genre d'encre, répondit Brody en montrant l'une des deux feuilles, ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est que la personne qui a écrit ce message à utiliser deux papier différents, une des deux feuille est très légère et très peu solide, l'autre l'est plus… »

Les deux hommes tentèrent une dizaine d'expériences plus farfelues les unes que les autres et le résultat étant toujours le même, rien.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Rick, je ne comprends pas… C'est vraiment étrange… Je t'assure… Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie…

-Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait savoir ?

-Malheureusement non, je suis désolé Rick… Vraiment…

-On peut encore essayer, tu dois bien avoir d'autres astuces…

-On ne pourra jamais toutes les essayer Rick, ça prendrait des heures

-S'il te plait Brody, c'est vraiment important…

-Ok, je veux bien ressayer quelques-unes de plus, mais Rick, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va trouver la solution… Celui qui t'as laissé ce message à tellement voulu que personne ne le lise que là…

-Il doit bien y avoir une solution… Tu as dit tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas une carte, qu'est-ce que ce serait d'après toi ?

-Je pense à un texte court, quelque chose d'écrit sur les deux feuilles, tu vois, dit-il en saisissant les feuilles, on peut voir des formes qui ressemble à des morceaux de lettres sur les deux feuilles, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite pensé à l'encre invisible…

-Non, l'homme qui nous a laissé ce message était bien plus intelligent que ça, tout le monde pense à l'encre invisible quand on parle de message codé… Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose… »

Rick et Brody s'immobilisèrent, essayant de trouver une solution pendant encore plusieurs heures, puis vers 17 heures, la fatigue et la colère emportèrent Castle qui ralluma la lumière.

« J'en ai marre, ça ne sert à rien, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continue à chercher, si je lui dis que je n'ai rien trouvé elle n'aura pas d'indices et ne pourras pas continuer ! Je vais faire ça… En tout cas merci beaucoup Brody de m'avoir consacré tant de temps.

-Ricky mon vieux attend ! »

Pendant que l'écrivain parler, la feuille, posée sous la lumière, avait changée de couleur, elle devenait…Transparente !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Je crois savoir, mais attendons encore un peu, qu'on puisse voir clairement à travers cette feuille. »

L'écrivain et son ami restèrent à regarder la feuille perdre peu à peu sa couleur jaunâtre pour devenir translucide et très vite, on voyait à travers comme du verre. Brody prit la feuille et la plaça sur l'autre, alors, les morceaux de lettres éparses devinrent de vrais lettres et les lettres des mots jusqu'à former… Une adresse.

« J'y crois pas… T'as réussi ! BRODY ! cria Rick

-Oui ! ON a réussi mon pote ! »

Castle prit un morceau de papier et un stylo et nota l'adresse car la feuille commençai déjà à rependre sa couleur d'origine.

« Tu vas faire comment avec ta p'tite alors ?

-Kate ? Je ne sais pas…

-Tu sais Ricky, tu pourrais aussi ne pas lui dire que tu as découvert ça et aller à cette adresse toi-même, comme ça elle ne se fera pas tuer, et toi non plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi il te tuerait, après tout, tu ne fais pas vraiment partit de tout ça ! »

Brody avait raison, Rick n'allait pas parler de tout ça à Kate, il allait aller à cette adresse et voir ce qu'il pouvait y trouver, ensuite, si il juge que ce n'est pas trop risqué, il lui dira ce qu'il a découvert. Pour l'instant, c'était hors de question.

Après avoir longuement remercié Brody, Castle finit par partir. Le taxi l'attendait dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber sur New-York donnant au ciel une magnifique couleur orangée. Rick donna l'adresse trouvée sur le message codé au chauffeur. Il y avait une bonne heure de trajet, et pendant cette longue heure, Castle eut le temps de penser… Trop de temps pour penser. Il pensa tout d'abord à sa dispute avec Kate, il ne pouvait se la sortir de la tête, il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée comme ça, et en même temps, il lui en voulait à elle de ne pas comprendre son point de vue. Il en vint ensuite à se demander ce qu'il allait bien trouver là-bas, il commença d'abord par penser à une grande chasse aux preuves, des indices qui conduisent à des autres et d'un « jeu » qui ne se finit pas, puis, il se mit à imaginer les pires scénarios. Après cela, il décida que s'était plus prudent de prévenir quelqu'un, au cas où. Il ne se doutait pas encore que le message qu'il allait envoyé lui sauverait la vie.

« To : Ryan

Ryan, j'ai du nouveau sur l'affaire J.B. Je ne veux pas en parler à Beckett, ça pourrait la mettre en danger.

Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici une heure :

253W 28th street  
New York, NY 10001 »

« On est arrivés monsieur Castle

-Ah, merci Jerry. Je vous rappelle quand je sors de là.

-Ok je reste dans le coin.

-Merci Jerry. »

Castle donna à Jerry un généreux pourboire avant de sortir de la voiture. Il se retrouva face une maison. Une jolie petite maison qui lui paraissait conviviale mais surtout familière. Il avait déjà vu cette maison quelque part… Dans les photos que Kate lui avait montrées ! Oui, maintenant il se souvenait, c'était la maison dans laquelle elle avait grandi…

Richard était debout dans la nuit tombante en face de l'ancienne maison des Beckett qui n'avait pas était habitée depuis. Il avança dans l'allée et arriva jusqu'à la porte, soudain il réalisa…Il n'avait pas de clefs pour ouvrir… Et s'il cassé une fenêtre, la police allait débarquée dans les 5 minutes. Il tenta sa chance quand même et tourna la poignée de la porte qui, à sa grande surprise, s'ouvrit. Il entra et la referma derrière lui ne se doutant pas qu'il venait également de refermer le macabre piège dans lequel il s'était jeté.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

La maison était poussiéreuse, les meubles des Beckett étaient restés à leurs places, après la mort de Johanna, Jim n'avait pas récupéré quoi que soit. Il avait déménagé, ne se sentant pas la force de revenir dans la maison depuis le triste soir ou Raglan les y attendait. Seul Kate avait y avait remis les pieds pour décrocher les photos des murs, et à chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait, Richard repensait à ces photos qui étaient maintenant accrochées chez la jeune femme. En comparaison à ces clichés, la maison paraissait maintenant bien vide et triste. Castle chercha longtemps des possibles preuves au rez-de-chaussée, il ne trouva rien. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, et une fois à l'étage, il entrât dans la première pièce, la chambre de Johanna et Jim. La seule pièce dans laquelle Kate n'avait pas eu le courage d'entrer pour récupérer les photos. Il les regarda longuement, toute représentaient Johanna, Kate et Jim, plusieurs ou sa muse n'était alors qu'un bébé. Il les décrocha et les rangea dans la petite valise qu'il avait prise avec lui pour ranger le message codé que Brody et lui avaient déchiffré. Il allait lui les donner plus tard, peut-être que ça arrangera les choses, il l'espérait. Il allait décrochait la dernière photo, prise chez le photographe, c'était une photo de famille traditionnelle, Rick l'enleva du cadre comme les autres pour la ranger plus facilement dans la valise, mais cette fois, il ne contenait pas qu'une photo, il y trouva également un papier plié en plusieurs fois avec le nom de sa partenaire écrit à la main, et une autre photo, cette même silhouette, un peu plus nette cette fois car Castle compris qu'il ne recherchait pas un tueur froid et calculateur mais une tueuse froide et calculatrice. Il rangea la photo et ce qu'il pensait être une lettre pour Kate dans la valise, il sortit de la chambre quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et les escaliers grinçaient. La panique et l'angoisse se répandait en lui.

La maison était sombre, les lumières éteintes pour ne pas alerter les voisins. Richard était pétrifié dans l'étroit couloir de l'étage, il fit deux pas en arrière et continua à écouter en espérant de tout son être que ce soit Ryan qui, trop inquiet, est prévenu quelqu'un. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible, n'importe qui que Ryan aurait prévenu serait enter en hurlant « NYPD ! » mais là rien… Rien que le bruit stressant du parquet grinçant sous les pieds d'un mystérieux inconnu.

Castle saisit la poignée de la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui et y entra, il se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de Kate, il se précipita vers la fenêtre qu'il tenta en vain d'ouvrir, les fenêtres en bois avait dû être vernie juste avant que la famille ne déménage, les rendant maintenant inouvrables. Rick entendait les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, lentement, comme si la personne qui se trouvait maintenant dans le couloir prenait un malin plaisir à le savoir mort de peur. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait, jamais on ne trouvera plus parfaite définition du mot sociopathe que cette personne. Il avait peur, elle le savait, et elle aimait ça. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre son cœur battre de là où elle se trouvait et cela la faisait jubiler, le même sourire sadique qui s'était dessiner sur son visage au moment où elle avait fait tuer Scott se redessina, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, elle prendrait beaucoup plus de plaisir à le torturer, lui. Elle se dirigea froidement vers la chambre de Kate, cette fois, elle ne laisserait pas le plaisir de tirer à quelqu'un d'autre, non, elle avait un glock 22 à la main et était bien décidée à s'en servir.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Rick était persuadé de vivre ses derniers moments –peut-être les vivaient vraiment ? – il cacha sa valise derrière le bureau d'adolescente et saisit un papier qui trainait, déjà, il sentit que qui que soit celui ou celle qui le poursuivait, cette personne était derrière la porte, la poignée commença à tourner, il prit un stylo et écrit

« Je suis désolé, je t'ai»

Richard n'eut pas le temps de finir le mot qu'il était en train d'écrire, la porte s'ouvrir sur une femme cagoulée, elle leva son arme dans la direction de Rick, et, en un éclair blanc, il tomba sur le sol.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Le lieutenant Kevin Ryan était resté figé sur l'horloge de son ordinateur depuis le message de Castle, les minutes passèrent, longues, très longues, il pouvait comme sentir passer en lui chaque seconde. Chaque fois qu'une minute passait, son cœur s'accélérait. Puis, il vit la dernière minute apparaitre sur son écran, ça y était, ça faisait une heure… Beckett venait de se lever de son bureau pour repartir chez elle. Elle était dans l'ascenseur, il hurla son nom alors que les portes se refermaient doucement. Elle eut juste le temps de glisser son pied pour pouvoir sortir avant de revenir au bureau de Ryan. Pendant ce temps, lui avait repris son téléphone portable et nota sur un post-it l'adresse que Castle lui avait donnée.

« On a un problème. Castle est en danger, je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Il m'a donné cette adresse…

-En danger ? demanda la jeune femme prenant le papier, Mais…

-Quoi ? Vous savez où s'est ?

-Oui… C'est… C'était chez mes parents. »

Elle courut vers l'ascenseur puis finit par prendre les escaliers, c'était plus rapide. Au même rythme, elle atteint sa voiture, s'attacha et alluma le contact.

Jamais elle n'avait conduit aussi vite de sa vie, elle avait peur… Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, les larmes tombées sur son jean, elle-même n'aurait su dire si elle pleurait parce qu'elle s'en voulait, parce qu'elle avait peur, ou peut-être même était-elle en colère qu'il soit parti sans rien lui dire ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter.

Le trajet habituellement long d'une demi-heure n'avait pris à Beckett que vingt minutes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait été trop lente, quand elle arriva, les flics du coin étaient déjà sur place. Elle ouvrit sa portière et sortit sans même prendre le temps de la refermer, elle entra dans la maison de son enfance, son arme à la main.

« Il n'y a personne lieutenant mais on a parlé au voisin, il faisait un barbecue avec des amis et plusieurs témoins disent avoir vu un homme d'une trentaine d'année, brun aux yeux bleu descendre d'un taxi et entrer dans la maison, il pensait que c'était un agent immobilier et donc n'ont pas appelé.

-Castle… C'était Castle ! »

La jeune femme poussa violement l'agent de police devant elle, lui, ne releva même pas, il savait ce que c'était. La jeune femme fonça dans la grande salle à manger, essayant de se mettre à la place de l'écrivain. Lanie, prévenue par Esposito venait d'arriver, elle resta derrière Kate sans rien dire.

« J'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans sa tête ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est venu faire ici ?

-Calme-toi Kate…

-Me calmer ?

-Kate ! Tant que tu ne calme pas tu n'y arriveras pas, je suis inquiète aussi, mais s'embrouiller l'esprit au point de ne plus pouvoir rien faire ça ne vas pas nous aider ! »

Beckett pris une profonde inspiration, son amie avait raison, elle le savait, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il fallait qu'elle progresse comme pour ses affaires… Comment faisait-elle ? Que faisait-elle en premier ? Elle ne savait plus, l'angoisse la rongée, l'empêchant de penser. Elle recommença, une nouvelle fois, elle sentir l'air emplir ses poumons et elle expira lentement… La chronologie, la première chose qu'elle faisait c'était rétablir la chronologie. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait... Il était parti de chez elle à 13 heures après leur dispute… Et après ? Kate ferma les yeux essayant de se remémorer chaque petit moment y compris la douloureuse dispute… Brody, il devait allait voir Brody pour déchiffrer le message codé… Mais qu'avait-il trouvé et comment avait-il finit ici ? Elle saisit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son collègue Hispanique

« Esposito.

-C'est moi, je veux que tu me retrouve un certains Brody, je n'ai pas de nom de famille, je sais qu'il est spécialisé dans le déchiffrage de message codé… C'était le contact de Castle…

-J'essaie de vous le trouver, j'vous rappelle. »

La jeune femme raccrocha.

« L'enquête à du le mener ici, il a dû commencer par inspecter le rez-de-chaussée et après monter à l'étage. »

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, quand elle vit du sang sur l'une des marches, son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort qu'elle pouvait sentir, partout dans son corps, le sang cognait dans ses veines. Sa respiration se saccada et elle sentit qu'un vertige commençait à l'assaillir. Elle monta avec l'espoir de trouver Rick l'attendant dans le petit couloir, mais, comme l'avait indiqué l'agent, la maison était vide. Elle entra dans la chambre de ses parents et vit tous les cadres vides posés sur lits… Peut-être que son père était repassé… Elle chercha partout, un tout petit indice qui pourrait lui dire où Castle se trouver. Puis, debout au milieu de la chambre, elle vit passer son amie légiste qui se dirigeait vers son ancienne chambre. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur celle de ses parents pour être sûre que rien ne lui avait échappé puis, elle sortit et referma la porte allant rejoindre Lanie. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter, au pied de son bureau, la moquette blanche était devenue pourpre…

« Lanie, dit moi que ce n'est pas …

-Si… Mais, d'après la quantité de sang, je peux t'assurer qu'il est sorti de cette chambre en vie, et tu vois la trace de main ensanglantée ici, ça me fait dire qu'il n'a pas était touché à la poitrine, je pencherai plus pour la cheville ou le genou, il a dû appuyer sur sa blessure par reflexe, s'il s'était pris une balle dans la poitrine, il n'aurait plus eut la force de faire ce geste dit la jeune légiste en se retournant pour voir si elle ne trouvait pas… Si, elle l'avait trouvé, regarde ! Un impact de balle, un gros calibre, à vue de nez je dirais un glock, 22 ou 26 je ne sais pas… »

Le téléphone de Kate sonna interrompant la légiste.

« Espo, du nouveau ?

-Castle est resté chez ce mec jusqu'à 17 environs et il partit pour allait directement jusqu'à votre ancienne maison… Ils ont trouvé l'adresse grâce au message codé.

-Pourquoi le message nous conduit ici ? C'est incompréhensible … Merci Espo. »

La jeune femme raccrocha… cela ne lui apprenait rien, elle n'était même pas sûr que le sang sur la moquette était celui de Castle, peut-être même qu'il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici, peut-être que les voisins s'étaient trompés, et si le taxi avait eu un accident… Elle pensait à tout un tas d'option aussi insatisfaisantes les unes que les autres, puis elle réfléchit, si Castle était venu ici et su en danger, il aurait laissé des preuves de son passage, c'est sûr. Elle se mit à chercher n'importe quoi qui aurait bougé. Elle en vient à regarder son bureau d'étudiante, et elle vit le mot que Rick lui avait écrit, elle avait reconnu son écriture… Son cœur était déchiré, il savait –ou penser savoir– que quelqu'un allait entrer pour le tuer, et lui ne pensait qu'à elle… Puis, elle se rappela alors qu'en partant, Rick avait une valise, s'il avait trouvé des preuves elles devaient surement être dans cette valise …

Une nouvelle fois, Kate se mit dans la peau de Rick, elle ferma les yeux pour que l'ambiance vienne à elle. Froid, sombre… Des bruits pas sourds… La peur, l'angoisse… Ca y était, elle ouvrit les yeux, et s'enferma dans la chambre ne voyant même plus son amie. Elle était entrée dans la tête de Castle. La peur… S'enfuir, il faut fuir… Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre avec le même mouvement désespéré que Rick avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée… Bloquée… La fenêtre était bloquée ! Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérait comme l'avait fait celui de Castle. C'était fini, plus moyens de s'enfuir, elle se dirigea alors vers le bureau, se tenant au milieu de la flaque de sang sous les yeux plein d'incompréhension de Lanie, c'est alors qu'elle aperçut la valise, elle l'ouvrit, vit le morceau de papier et reconnu l'écriture de sa mère, elle déplia, c'était une longue lettre, elle allait la lire plus tard, pour le moment, elle devait retrouver Castle. Elle trouva également les nouvelles preuves qu'il avait placé dedans, et aussi, les photos, il les avait décroché de la chambre de sa mère pour les lui donner, lui avait écrit qu'il l'aimait avant de prendre un balle… Et elle… Elle la dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dite fut :

« C'est fini. »

La douleur prit d'assaut du cœur de la jeune femme… Et si c'était vraiment les derniers mots ?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Froide et calculatrice, jamais elle ne l'avait été autant… Elle y prenait un malin plaisir. Elle regardait Castle, qui peinait à tenir debout dans cette immense pièce sombre et froide. Il avait une balle dans le genou, mais il ne voulait pas céder, aussi forte que soit la douleur, il ne plierait pas, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que le fait de le voir plier ne lui aurait pas fait autant plaisir que de le voir lutter, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un luttait et elle y prenait goût. Enfin elle avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille, dans un certain sens elle le respectait. Et comme elle le respectait, elle allait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir… Elle regretta tout de suite de ne pas pouvoir le tuer, mais il fallait bien un moyen de pression pour que cette fouine de Beckett reste en dehors de ses affaires… Ce n'était pas grave, elle attendrait, viendras un jour ou elle pourrait en finir avec cette homme, dans longtemps peut-être mais elle avait le temps après tout, qui aurait pu se douter que c'était elle… Elle sourit froidement en se disant que cette longue période allait lui laisser le temps de trouver la façon la plus douloureuse de le tuer, peut-être même que pour le faire souffrir plus, elle tuerait Beckett devant ses yeux… Après tout, Montgomery était mort… Le pacte ne tenait plus… Elle avait déjà envoyé le sniper mais il avait échoué, la prochaine fois, elle allait s'en charger elle-même, oui, elle allait pouvoir tuer cette femme de ses mains.

Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle se concentre, qu'elle fasse les choses comme d'habitudes : proprement, sans laisser de traces. Elle commença par allait fouiller dans les poches de l'écrivain et saisit son téléphone avant de sortir un ordinateur portable du sac qu'elle avait posé sur la table, elle mit en route un message à la voix truqué, elle avait tout prévu… Elle chercha Beckett dans le répertoire de Castle et appela. Elle put sentir la panique et la culpabilité de la jeune femme.

Culpabilité… Elle aimait sentir la culpabilité dans la voix des gens… Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi… Peut-être aimait-elle simplement voir les gens ressentir ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas. La douleur, le chagrin, l'angoisse, la culpabilité… Elle avait depuis bien longtemps oublié ces mots, oui, maintenant, elle était juste… froide.

(#PROLOGUE #)

_20 minutes plus tôt_

Kate ne savait plus quoi faire, ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans la valise de Castle ne lui donnait rien sur le lieu où il pouvait se trouver. Elle regretta amèrement sa décision de ne pas prendre en compte ce qu'il lui avait demandé, elle aurait dû abandonner… Il serait très certainement sain et sauf. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était en train de perdre son temps avec des « _si »_. Elle se rappela alors les derniers mots de la lettre que lui avait adressée Mike Royce, son instructeur dans la police : « La pire des choses qui peut nous arriver c'est se retourner sur le passé et de nous dire si seulement. » Et s'est maintenant qu'elle comprit vraiment le sens profond de cette phrase « Si seulement » ces deux mots avaient déjà détruit sa vie une fois, et il la guettait de nouveau s'infiltrant en elle comme un virus invisible et mortel qui allait la ronger, lentement, sadiquement. Cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas s'en relever, non, c'était déjà beaucoup trop dur la première fois. La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées, elle le saisit et regarda l'écran et … Castle, c'était Castle, en elle, l'espoir comme un feu ardent était renaît de ses cendres.

« Rick ?

-Vous auriez dû obéir lieutenant… Tout ça, c'est votre faute, tout ce qui arrive, tout ce qui LUI arrive. On vous avait pourtant prévenu Beckett. »

Le téléphone raccrocha et elle appela aussitôt Espo en lui demandant de localiser le dernier appel reçu sur son téléphone. Il fallait attendre maintenant, elle le savait… Mais l'attente allait être longue, très longue. La personne qui avait kidnappé Rick n'avait rien laissé entendre sur l'état de santé de Rick, elle ne savait même pas si il était encore vivant et ça l'effrayer au plus haut point. En attendant qu'Esposito rappelle, Kate attendait dans sa voiture démarrée, elle était prête, à la seconde ou elle avait une adresse elle foncerait. Son téléphone sonna, et Esposito à l'autre bout du il n'eut même pas à attendre la deuxième sonnerie, Kate décrocha.

« Alors ?

-J'ai pas d'adresse précise, je sais que s'est pas un périmètre d'un kilomètre de là ou vous êtes…

-Espo, il faut que tu sois plus précis ! Ce n'est pas possible, il y a trop de maison partout ici, on le retrouvera jamais si on n'a pas plus …

-Beckett je ne peux pas être plus précis sans mandat, mais j'en ai fait la demande, et ils disent ne pouvoir nous le fournir que 2 heures minimum

-2 heures ? Mais c'est … Dis que c'est un cas d'urgence …

-C'est déjà fait Beckett… C'est le plus rapide qu'ils puissent faire… En attendant, je vous conseille de commencer à le chercher quand même, on aura plus de chance de le retrouver en vie, Ryan et moi venons vous aider, on est déjà sur la route. »

A ces mots, Espo raccrocha et Kate démarra sa voiture et alluma les sirènes. Elle réfléchissait, il fallait qu'elle soit stratégique, qu'elle se mette à la place du kidnappeur… Kate n'aimait pas ça, ressentir ce que ressentait les criminels, on lui avait appris à penser comme eux, à se mettre dans leurs peau, mais elle n'utilisait ce stratagème qu'en toute dernière ressource. Ce n'est pas évident de se mettre à la place d'un sociopathe… Bref, là, ça devenait une obligation, elle devait penser comme elle pour retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Si elle devait kidnapper quelqu'un pour le cacher… où l'emmènerait-elle ? Pas ici en tout cas, il y avait beaucoup trop de maison, collées les unes aux autres de surcroît, non, il fallait quelque chose de plus éloigné…

_Allez, Kate, réfléchis, tu as grandis ici… Un endroit à l'écart ou on pourrait… L'usine ! _

La jeune femme vint de se rappeler que quand elle était encore un enfant, elle allait souvent jouer avec des amis dans l'usine abandonnée près de chez elle. Elle donna un grand coup de volant et fit demi-tour en direction de cette usine. Elle se trompait peut-être, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre sans rien faire. Elle arriva devant l'usine et sortit violement de sa voiture.

Elle entra donc et le trouva étendu sur le sol… Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit en vie, elle presser ses blessures en appelant une ambulance. Il n'était plus conscient, elle avait peur. Il avait échangé leurs places, il y a quelques mois, c'était elle qui était tombée inconsciente dans ses bras… Ca l'avait poussé à lui avouer ses sentiments et aujourd'hui c'était son tour, elle savait bien que la vie était courte, elle ne voulait pas que les mots qu'elle allait prononcés soient les derniers, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que, si le destin venait l'arraché à elle, ces dernier mots en question soient des mots de rupture.

« Je t'aime Rick… Je t'aime… »

Il entendait ce qu'elle disait, elle en était sûr –ou peut-être n'est-ce que pour se rassurer ?– car quand elle lui avait avoué ce qu'elle ressentait, il frémit et sourit. Mais elle sentait son pouls diminuer, elle ne savait plus quoi faire alors, elle se coucha contre lui, sentant sa faible respiration cognait contre sa peau. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors qu'elle murmurait des mots incompréhensibles à l'oreille de l'écrivain.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Aucun son n'était plus doux que le clapotis de l'eau. Les vagues venant lentement, au doux rythme du vent, s'écraser contre le sable doré. Là assis sur cette plage, un jeune couple contemplait le soleil couchant qui se posait royalement à l'horizon. Ils s'embrassaient en écoutant la mer et en sentant la brise caresser leurs visages. L'homme attira la femme contre lui et posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre arrondi de sa compagne qui lui rendit un magnifique sourire en sentant l'enfant qui grandissait en elle donner un coup. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Derrière eux, leur maison, leur superbe et immense maison. Une rouquine d'un 18aine d'année sortie de la maison regardant le couple en souriant

« Hé ! Vous venez manger ?

-On arrive Alexis…» Répondit Kate déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Rick.

Il se leva le premier et prit la main de la jeune femme qui peiner à se relever seule, il l'aida et ils rentrèrent tous les deux rejoindre l'adolescente dans ce qui avait était la maison de vacances de Rick et ce qui était maintenant leurs maison. Leurs chez eux. Ils se mirent à table, l'ambiance était joviale. Tout était parfait, même peut-être trop parfait…

Il réalisa, ce n'était pas possible, tout était trop… trop comme il le voulait… Puis, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, c'était d'abord relativement supportable mais ensuite, il le sentit cogner tellement fort qu'il aurait pu jurer qu'il voulait sortir. Sa nuque… Sa nuque lui faisait mal aussi, ça le brulait… partout… Il avait peur. Le paysage si parfait autour de lui devenait sombre et inquiétant, tout devenait flou, bientôt, seul le visage des deux jeunes femmes restèrent visible dans la lugubre scène qui enveloppait l'écrivain, tout se brouillait dans sa tête… Ou était-il ? Avec qui ? Il ne savait plus rien, et peu à peu, les visages des jeunes femmes disparurent le laissant seul dans le noir.

Tout est accentué dans l'obscurité parce que la peur décuple les sens… Chaque minuscule bruit devient alors menaçant à nos oreilles. Encore plus quand on ne se souvient de rien, quand on se sent prisonnier de son propre corps sans même pouvoir en sentir les limites. Il était là, là où, il ne le savait pas. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais c'est comme si sa bouche était cousue. Il se sentait… Allongé. Il était allongé. La noirceur autour de lui devenait insoutenable, elle faisait s'accélérait son rythme cardiaque, la peur. Des bruits sourds venant d'il ne savait trop où… Il pensait que ça venait d'au-dessus, loin au-dessus, comme si ces bruit n'arrivaient à lui que comme un simple écho. Un bruit incessant de machine qui bipe et des grognements… Ou peut-être était-ce des mots ? Non, qui pourrait lui parler, il n'y avait personne… Personne… Et lui ? Etait-il vraiment là ? Il avait l'impression d'être devenu fou, n'importe qui le deviendrait dans cette situation, mais s'y trouvait-il vraiment ?

Les grognements, c'était des mots, c'était définitivement des mots. Il se sentit soudain reprendre les limites de son corps, sentir ou il était, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était encore trop tôt, tout était flou et la lumière l'avait aussitôt aveuglait l'obligeant à les refermer très vite.

« Rick ? Tu es là ? »

A ces mots l'homme ouvra doucement les yeux, il était dans une petite chambre blanche. La jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui se leva pour allait tirer les rideaux afin qu'il puisse y voir plus clair. Elle revint s'assoir, lui prit la main et plongea son regard vert dans le sien en lui souriant. Son cœur battait de nouveau mais, cette fois ce n'était pas de la peur, non, c'était de l'amour. Cependant, il regarda la jeune femme et dit d'une voix encore endormie.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

En entendant ces mots, Kate ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle… Il l'avait oubliée. Mais en même temps, elle était tellement heureuse qu'il aille bien. Elle voulut répondre à sa question avant mais l'envie était trop forte, elle se pencha vers lui, respirant au passage cette douce eau de Cologne qu'elle avait cru ne jamais plus pouvoir sentir puis elle l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné qui, bien qu'amnésique, ne semblait déplaire à Castle.

« Je suppose que ça réponds à ma question »

La jeune femme se mit à rire

« Tu m'as oublié moi mais pas ton humour

- On est mariés ?

-Non…

-Alors épousez-moi… Sérieusement pourquoi ? Vous êtes une belle femme… Je suis un idiot ou un aveugle, ou peut-être même les deux ?

-Ça doit être ça, plaisanta Kate, Non… C'est juste… Compliqué. Je … ça va, tu te sens mieux ?

-Mieux ? Pour ça il faudrait que je me rappelle comment je me sentais avant alors que je ne me souviens même plus de mon propre nom…

-Richard Castle, tu t'appelles Richard Castle. Tu es écrivain, tu as une fille, Alexis.

-Alexis ? Ca me dit quelque chose.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne l'ai pas oublié ! Tu es un père… formidable.

-C'est une proposition ?

-Rick ! Tais-toi et pose-moi des questions utiles

-Tu sais que tu viens de te contredire là »

Elle lui sourit et l'écrivain passa ainsi plusieurs heures à poser des questions sur sa vie, sur leur vie à Kate, il ne rappelait plus d'elle et pourtant il l'aimait… Etrange ? Ou peut-être était-ce seulement ça l'amour, le vrai, celui qui ne s'oublie pas, celui ou « aimer » peut se conjuguer à tous les temps. Il prit donc un immense plaisir à poser des questions toutes aussi inutiles les unes que les autres juste pour l'entendre rire, pour entendre le doux son de sa voix. Puis, au bout d'un certain temps un silence s'installa, ils avaient encore un de ces moments ou le regard disait tellement plus que les mots, quand elle sentit que le silence commençait à peser, Kate le rompit

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas… La première enquête avec cette femme qui s'était fait tuer selon ton roman… J'étais même venue t'arrêter… Toutes les fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie… Rien ?

-Rien, je ne me rappelle plus de rien… Désolé… »

Elle regarda en souriant pour lui montrait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Rick la regarda longuement, il ne savait pas qu'avant, il aurait tout donné pour revoir son visage pour la première fois, redécouvrir cette sensation… Il voulut les retenir mais ne put empêcher les mots de sortir, ils le furent d'eux-mêmes

« Je t'aime. »

La jeune femme fixa l'écrivain en souriant pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement répondre.

« Tu ne te souviens même plus de moi et tu…

-Je sais, mais, je ne me rappelle de rien et pourtant ton visage m'est familier. J'ai tout oublié mais pourtant ton parfum me chavirer et tes lèvres, tes lèvres m'appelle sans cesse. Donc voilà, c'est vrai je ne me souvenais plus de ton nom mais déjà en ouvrant les yeux, j'ai su que tu étais importante pour moi, j'ai su que je pourrais mourir pour toi. Et tout ça je pense que c'est une bonne définition de l'amour non ? »

Kate continua de le fixer attendrit et émue par la déclaration d'amour qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle avait eu tellement peur, tellement mal, jamais elle n'allait pouvoir oublier cette douleur, cette angoisse, cette peur qui la rongeait encore. Elle commençait tout juste à se détendre.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Rick »

Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser puis, à la dernière seconde, elle se recula se rappelant que pour lui, même après ce magnifique discours, elle n'était qu'une inconnue. Elle se ravisa, voulut sortir de la chambre pour aller se changer chez elle mais avant, elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue puis se retournait pour quitter la chambre quand elle sentit les bras musclé de Rick enlacer sa taille. Elle ne bougea plus, se laissant entraîner par son amant qui l'attirait doucement vers lui, il l'attira et elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement de son visage et il attendit qu'elle ferme les yeux en signe de consentement avant de l'embrasser longuement.

Rick ferma les yeux au moment où les lèvres l'effleurèrent, puis au fur et mesure de ce baiser, des images lui revenaient. Leur rencontre, exactement comme elle la lui avait expliquée, leur premier baisé quand ils étaient sous couverture, la nuit qu'ils avaient passée et leur dispute avant qu'il parte, il se rappelait de tout, de tout sauf de ce qui c'était passé après cette dispute, mais il s'en fichait puisque il se souvenait d'elle. Et elle, elle s'en rendit vite compte au moment où leur baiser changea d'intensité, avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, la langue de Rick était arrivée dans sa bouche et ses mains étaient passées sous sa chemise.

« Apparemment vous êtes content de vous revoir, déclara Matha qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et bien, même amnésique Richard, tu ne perds pas le nord… »

Kate se leva, repoussant Rick en rougissant

« Et bien enfaite Mère, je me rappelle maintenant des principales choses de ma vie, y compris du fait que tu habites encore chez moi et que tu vies sur l'argent de poche que je te donne…

-Compris, je sors. Mais Alexis ne va pas tarder à arriver »

A ces mots, Martha sortit de la pièce alors que Kate encore toute honteuse avait la tête dans les mains en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme enfin alors elle releva la tête vers Rick avec un sourire gêné

« Je crois que maintenant je vais devoir lui parler de nous. »

Le dernier mot de l'écrivain résonnait agréablement dans la tête de la jeune femme, « nous », elle avait eu tellement peur de le perdre ce « nous ». Puis soudain son téléphone sonna.

« Beckett

-C'est Espo… »

La voix de son collègue lui paraissait bien étrange…

« Espo, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Vous êtes assise ?

-ESPOSITO !

-Le Dragon a encore frappé… »


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Quand elle arriva sur la scène de crime son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le bruit sourd des sirènes résonnaient dans sa tête. Déjà, il y avait plus d'une dizaine de personnes sur places, tous la regardaient fixement, sachant pertinemment pourquoi elle était ici. Elle s'approcha du cadavre étendu par terre dans la même rue ou celui de sa mère gisait quelques années plus tôt. Elle traversa la ligne de sécurité et rejoignit la légiste accroupie sur le corps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Homme, une quarantaine d'années, pas de papiers.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que c'est le Dragon qui l'a tué ?

-D'abord, il a été tué au même endroit que ta mère, avec la même arme qui à servit à te tirer dessus, et puis aussi, il y a ça… »

La jeune légiste retourna le corps livide de l'homme et souleva son teeshirt, là, dans son dos, un message ensanglanté grossièrement tailladé.

« Tu es la prochaine »

En lisant ces mots, le cœur de Kate s'arrêta presque, elle sentit la sueur couler le long de son dos et sur son front. Elle frissonna ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie.

« On peut appeler quelqu'un d'autre Kate, si tu préfères ?

-Non, ça va, répondit-elle froidement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le relier à cette affaire ?

-Je ne sais pas, je vais ramener le corps à la morgue et voir ce que je peux trouver.

- Ok, appelle-moi dès que t'as quelque chose.

-Pas de problème. Et Kate, ça va prendre un certain temps et la scientifique et en train de chercher les indices. Tu as du temps, va voir Castle, je pense qu'il a besoin de toi. »

Elle se détendit et sourit à son amie, elle savait très bien que c'était plus pour l'éloigner de l'enquête que pour autre chose mais après ce que cette tarée avait fait, à sa mère, à Montgomery et maintenant à Rick… Non, il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse faire, elle voulait elle-même mettre balle entre les deux yeux de celle qui lui avait causé tant de peine. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, s'attacha et la démarra. Elle s'apprêtait à démarrer puis elle s'arrêta, regardant fixement son reflet dans le rétroviseur, elle pensa longuement à Rick, et elle prit une décision, si l'autopsie n'apportait pas de nouveaux indices, elle abandonnerait. Pour lui, pour eux. Le bip de son téléphone indiquant qu'elle venait de recevoir un message la sortie de ses pensées.

« From : Castle

Salut Sunshine, je suis dans le bureau du psy de la police. Rejoins-moi vite, tu me manques. Je t'aime.

-RC »

Elle sourit tendrement en pensant à lui avant de lui répondre qu'elle était en chemin. Elle passa les portes du bureau du bureau du psychologue une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Castle la regarda entrer et son visage s'illumina ce qui décrocha un sourire au docteur.

« Ça avance ?

-Petit à petit, répondit le psychologue.

-Il se rappelle qui a …

-Non, Kate, ne le poussait pas trop, il n'est pas encore prêt, il ne se rappelle que de petites choses après votre dispute… »

_Évidemment, ça, il ne l'a pas oublié… _

« Je vous laisse 10 minutes, reprit-il, je vais prendre une pause, je pense que monsieur Castle a bien besoin de ça aussi. »

Il sortit et Rick se leva, Kate se tenait à la porte, un peu gênée sans trop même savoir pourquoi, il se dirigea vers elle posant ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle sentait ses joues commençait à chauffer. Il sourit, l'attira sèchement contre lui et l'embrassa.

« T'es trop mignonne quand tu rougis.

-La ferme Castle »

Elle sourit alors que leurs lèvres étaient restées collées. Elle l'embrassa doucement dans le cou avant de le pousser ce qui le fit s'assoir dans le fauteuil

« Oh… Lieutenant Beckett… Je ne pensais vraiment pas ça de vous, sur votre lieu de travail

-Castle ! Bon, sérieusement, tu te souviens de plus de chose qu'à l'hôpital ?

-En faite, oui, tu sais, il y même quelque chose que je me suis surpris moi-même d'avoir oublié…Vraiment, j'étais vraiment très heureux que ça me revienne à l'esprit…

-Et quoi donc monsieur Castle ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton joueur en s'asseyant contre lui. »

Richard s'arrêta un instant et plongea sa tête dans la nuque de Kate avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille, puis, il poussa son col roulée avec son nez et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. La jeune femme ferma les yeux se laissant faire quelques minutes avant de sentir que le baiser commencer à durer peu trop.

« Rick, si tu m'laisse un suçon, t'es un homme mort. »

Il sourit en sortant de son cou avant de reprendre avec le lobe de son oreille

« Alors, c'est quoi cette chose que tu t'en veux d'avoir oublié

-Ton tatouage, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille faisant grimper un peu plus sa température »

La dernière remarque de Rick la fut rire, il s'arrêta et la regarda.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle intriguée par son regard posé sur elle.

-Je t'aime. »

Pour toutes réponses, la jeune femme se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant. Pour grimper, sa température grimpait… Elle finit à califourchon sur Rick qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre puisqu'il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kate l'approchant aussi près qu'humainement possible.

« Je t'aime aussi, lui chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant »

Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de Kate.

_Encore ! Non… Lanie… J'espère que t'as une bonne raison sinon … _

« Beckett.

-Kate, tu peux descendre à la morgue, j'ai du nouveau.

-Merde, murmura-t-elle pensant que son amie n'allait pas entendre (ce qui fit sourire Rick), j'arrive tout de suite… »

Elle raccrocha, embrassa l'écrivain et se leva. Rick resta assis dans la même position et il prit plaisir à regarder la regarder partir… Enfin elle… plus ses hanches puis son regard descendit encore un peu et …

« Castle ! Plus haut les yeux, dit la jeune femme sans même se retourner.»

Ils sourirent tous les deux et elle sortit et pris l'ascenseur. Mon dieu ce qu'elle l'aimait… Elle en était folle, ça en devenait même ridicule. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir replongée dans son adolescence et de vivre son premier amour. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle en sortie lentement se dirigeant vers la morgue en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt repensant à Rick, elle ne rendit même pas compte qu'elle continua à faire ce geste alors qu'elle était devant Lanie. Cette dernière releva en souriant.

« Apparemment tu étais avec Rick.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Oh je t'en prie, ce truc avec tes cheveux et le 'merde' de quand je t'ai demandé de descendre…

-T'as entendu ?

-Comment ne pas l'entendre, même si tu l'avais pas prononcé je l'aurais sentis rien qu'à ta façon de parler… Alors, dis-moi tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai interrompue ?

-Et Esposito et toi, ça va ?

-Je vois… On retourne au mort.

-Merci oui, répondit-elle en souriant

-Alors, je ne sais pas si ça peut être utile mais je sais comment cet homme est relié à l'affaire.

-Comment ?

-J'ai comparé ses empreintes à notre base de donnée, et j'ai trouvé une correspondance…

-Dans les personnes disparues ?

-Non madame

-Ou ça ?

-Ses empreintes sont les même que celle qu'on a trouvées sur l'arme qui a servie à te tirer dessus.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas trouvé d'empreinte ?

-Aucunes d'utilisables, il y avait en avait bien une, mais elle n'était pas complète et donc je n'ai pas pu retrouver son identité. Mais maintenant, c'est fait. Chris Carson, il avait 43 ans, c'est un ancien marine apparemment reconvertit…

-C'est lui, c'est le sniper ? »

La légiste se tut et se contenta d'approuver. Jamais, non jamais Kate ne s'était réjoui de la mort de quelqu'un, mais là c'était différent. Elle regarda le corps, répugnée, puis elle expira lentement. Le voir ici, allongé sur cette table lui faisait du bien… Beaucoup de bien. Il était mort, et elle, elle allait arrêter de travailler sur cette enquête, comme ça, elle allait être tranquille et pouvoir enfin vivre sa vie avec Rick.

_Et mon dieu qu'elle vie je vais vivre … Oh Kate ! Tais-toi donc ! Pourquoi me taire… De toute façon personne ne peut m'entendre… JE T'AIME RICK ! Eh bien, j'espère bien que personne ne m'entends sinon je suis bien dans la merdre moi… _pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard à son amie pour être sûr qu'elle n'est pas compris à quoi elle pensait.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Il était environs 14 heures lorsque Kate entra dans le magnifique appartement de Richard. Ce dernier, accompagné du psychologue se tenait debout devant elle.

«Re-bonjour lieutenant Beckett. Il faut que vous vous comportiez exactement comme s'il se souvenait d'absolument tout, nous essayons de lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs d'une manière la plus douce possible…dit le docteur

-Nous n'étions ensemble que depuis très peu de temps, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir aider si c'est dans la routine que vous voulez le plonger.

-Si au contraire. Allez-y, vous devez vous comportez comme si vous rentiez du travail un soir normal pour venir le voir.

-Bien. »

Il la regarda esquissant un sourire, puis la première chose qu'elle fut, elle enleva sa veste, il se précipita pour la récupérer avant de la placer dans le placard. Ensuite, elle descendue de ses talons hauts, elle trouvait qu'ils raisonnaient beaucoup trop dans l'appartement de Rick et elle les posa à côté de la porte.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser, il y a plus de chance qu'il retrouve la mémoire s'il se retrouver dans un endroit familier avec des personnes en qui il avait confiance.

-En l'occurrence, corrigea l'écrivain, en qui j'ai confiance. »

Cette dernière remarque fit rougir sa muse et il s'en rendit compte et s'en amusa même. Il aimait la voir gênée, elle était vraiment adorable… Le bruit de la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Enfin, il se retrouver seul avec Kate, il en avait rêvé toute la journée. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa comme pour la faire arrêter de rougir ce qui produisit l'effet inverse puisque sans même sans rendre compte, il faisait grimper la température de la jeune femme.

Elle se laissait faire même si elle savait qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent de leurs disputes, de la décision qu'elle avait faite et aussi du sniper… Mais pour l'instant, elle se tut, se contentant d'apprécier la chaleur du torse de l'écrivain s'écrasant contre sa poitrine. Bientôt, avant même qu'elle s'en rendit compte, il l'avait collée contre le mur et commençait à déboutonner son chemisier. Elle le repoussa alors gentiment en souriant.

« Hé doucement Witer Boy ! Je voulais qu'on parle

-Qu'on parle ? demanda-t-il sans cacher sa déception ce qui décrocha un sourire à sa muse.

-Oui.

-Bon… A propos de quoi ?

-De l'enquête...

- Ecoute Sunshine, je n'ai pas envie de reparler de ça si c'est pour que ça tourne comme la dernière fois…

-Non, Rick. Je veux qu'on en parle. Et puis, j'ai décidé d'abandonner.

-Quoi ? demanda Rick très, très, surpris.

-Oui… Qu'elle s'en prenne à moi c'est une chose, mais à toi …

-Attends une seconde… Elle ? Depuis quand on sait que c'est une « elle » ?

-Depuis le soir où tu t'es fait… Kate ne sut trop comment terminer sa phrase et passa à la suivante, tu m'as dit que c'était une femme, que tu l'avais reconnue mais…

-MAIS ?

-Tu es tombé dans le coma avant de me dire qui c'est…

-Quoi ? Oh, mais quel crétin !

-Non Rick, chut, dit-elle en se plongeant dans ses bras, ce n'est pas de ta faute

-JE… il doit bien y avoir une méthode pour que je me souvienne…

-Ça viendra… Avec le temps, en attendant, tais-toi et profite avant que je parte.

-On ne peut pas attendre Kate ! Si quelque part au fond de ma tête je sais qui est cette tarée qui essaie de te tuer, je veux trouver son nom et je veux qu'elle soit descendue !

-Rick… Chut !

-Et puis, pourquoi tu partirais ?

-On est jeudi, Alexis va rentrer bientôt et je vais m'éclipser, répondit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. »

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte pour remettre ses chaussures quand elle sentit la main de Rick accrochée à son poignet. Elle se retourna le regarda un instant mais il ne disait rien, se disant qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit au revoir comme il le voulait, elle revint contre lui et l'embrassa encore, plus lentement, plus sensuellement. Elle ne brisa le baiser que quand l'oxygène lui était devenu indispensable puis le regarda sourit et s'assit sur le canapé enfilant sa première chaussure. Il ne la retint pas, il s'assit simplement à côté d'elle, et s'amuser à frôler « accidentellement » ses épaules, puis ses hanches, puis ses cuisses. Voyant que la jeune femme ne disait trop rien et semblait même plutôt contente de ce petit jeu qui venait s'installer, il posa cette fois-ci sa main sur sa cuisse sans hésiter. Elle était en train de mettre deuxième chaussure et ne dis toujours rien. Il décida de faire monter les règles du jeu encore d'un cran et commença à caressait sa cuisse, au début, on presque dit un geste amical, cherchant à réconforter. Mais très vite, le geste devint beaucoup plus intime. Cette fois, Kate décida de mettre le holà.

« Rick »

Elle rougit alors se rendant compte que le ton qu'elle venait d'utiliser n'était pas du tout celui qu'elle voulait. En effet, Richard ne le compris pas comme elle voulait le lui faire comprendre puisqu'il l'attira sur lui en continuant à l'embrasser, oui c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, il avait pris ça pour un soupir de satisfaction, un signe d'approbation.

_Mon dieu ce qu'il embrasse bien, qu'elle idiote ! Je n'arrive même pas à lui demander d'arrêter… Ce n'est pourtant pas dur : ARRETE !_ pensa la jeune femme quand soudain l'écrivain arrêta de l'embrasser, _non ! Non ! Tu plaisantes… Je ne l'ai pourtant pas demandé à voix haute ? CONTINUE CRETIN !_ _Franchement, Kate, tu es désespérante_, fini-t-elle par ce reprendre avant de dire à voix haute :

« C'était… très agréable… Je… Je dois partir maintenant »

Un blanc s'installa au même moment que la tristesse le faisait dans les yeux de l'auteur. Puis soudain, il réalisa que cela faisait maintenant bien une minute que la jeune femme avait dit qu'elle partait mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, restant assise sur ses genoux.

« Enfaite, j'ai d'autre plans pour nous Sunshine.

-Ah oui ? dit-elle se laissant quelques minutes de jeu supplémentaire

-Oui…

-Et c'est … ?

-Reste et le sauras.

-Castle !

-J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça, ça fais, ajouta-t-il la ramenant lui près de lui possible avec un sourire que Kate connaissait bien, dominatrice.

-C'est dingue le nombre d'imbécilités que tu sors en une seule journée Ricky.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? »

La jeune femme laissa un long blanc avant que l'écrivain ne reprenne

« Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ces plans ma Kate

-Je me doute bien Ricky, répondit-elle reprenant un ton joueur

- Non, pas ce n'est pas de ce genre de plan dont je parle… Tu peux rester diner ? Je te promets qu'après tu pourras rentrer chez toi, enfin si tu le veux toujours…

-Rick ! Non, vraiment, je pense que ça va te faire du bien de te retrouver avec ta famille ce soir…

-Mais Kate, tu fais partie de la famille. Allez ! Reste. En plus, je veux dire à Alexis ce qu'il y a entre nous. Ce soir.

-Rick, c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour…

-Je ne peux et ne veux rien cacher à ma fille, Kate, et surtout pas toi. Tu ne veux pas le dire aux gars ni à Gates, je te comprends, en ce qui concerne Gates je dirais même que je t'approuve mais là on parle d'Alexis. En plus, Mère le sait, si je ne la dis pas à ma fille, elle va le faire. Elle ne peut pas tenir sa langue.

-C'est vraiment important pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Bien… Dis-lui, de toute façon elle se serait douté de quelque chose je pense.

-Petite modification mon ange, DISONS-LUI.

-Euh… Je…

-Kate, ça te paraitre un peu brutal mais… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Et si tu ne veux pas répondre c'est ton droit.

-Merci monsieur Castle, je connais mes droits, plaisanta la jeune femme avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, oui Rick.

-Dis-le »

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de dire « Je t'aime » l'avait dit pas mal de fois ces temps-ci… Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage puis elle releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son écrivain et prononça d'une voix tremblante :

« Je t'aime Richard

-Moi aussi je t'aime Katherine, je t'aime plus que ma vie, tu es l'une des trois parties de moi Kate, et j'ai déjà bien trop attendu pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras alors maintenant, je ne veux plus me cacher, je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache. Je veux pouvoir présenter cette magnifique femme à mes amis comme ma femme et voir leurs regards envieux, mais pas déplacé, je suis très jaloux, le premier qui … »

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et l'embrassa. Alors, elle retira les chaussures qu'elle venait d'enfiler et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain de l'auteur prenant au passage une feuille dans son sac. Une fois arrivée dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle s'arrêta et regarda Rick qui à sa grande surprise ne l'avais pas suivi.

« Tu ne viens pas ?

-Où ?

-Prendre un bain. »

La bouche de Rick était maintenant entrouverte par la surprise. Il regarda Kate dans les yeux, et derrière le masque de la femme joueuse qu'elle portait il décela une femme triste qui cherchait des bras dans lesquels se glissait, et il allait se faire un plaisir d'être ces bras. Il rentra dans la salle de bain et elle partit chercher une bouteille de vin dans la cuisine posant le morceau de papier au bord de la baignoire avant d'allumer l'eau. Rick attrapa le papier et y lu le nom de Kate, il avait déjà vu ce papier mais il lui était impossible de se rappeler où, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Il tenta de se plonger dans ses souvenir, se concentrant à s'en faire mal à la tête. Kate le vit faire et décida de l'arrêter, elle alla l'enlacer ce qui le sortit immédiatement de ses pensées.

« C'est une lettre de ma mère et… Je ne veux pas la lire toute seule… Je me demander si… »

Ce fut à son tour de poser une main sur sa bouche.

« Comme si tu avais besoin de demander. Bien sûr qu'on va la lire ensemble. »

Il vit déjà une larme coulait sur sa joue et y passa sa main, effleurant tendrement sa peau avant de la prendre dans les bras en lui susurrant :

« Tu peux y aller Kate, lâche toi, ça fait du bien, je suis là n'hésite pas. Je t'aime. »


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

« Chère Kate,

Tout au fond de moi, j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à lire cette lettre mais je te connais et je sais que tu vas chercher les réponses à tes questions, si tu lis ça c'est que je me suis très probablement faite tuer mais mon cœur, il faut que tu réalises que les enjeux sont drôlement importants et je ne veux pas que tu y perdes ta vie comme j'y ai perdu la mienne. Tu as tellement de choses plus importantes à faire dans ta vie que de chercher qui et pourquoi. Kate, cette femme est dangereuse, je sais, maintenant, je sais qui c'est, mais je ne te le dirais pas car c'est ce qui me condamne à mort, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il ne faut pas se frotter à elle, ne pas chercher à savoir qui elle est parce que tu risques de payer le prix cher. Cette femme est intouchable, indétectable… Une ombre, une vague silhouette. Maintenant Kate, je vais te demander d'abandonner cette affaire, pour ton bien, et puis, ton père à encore bien besoin de toi je pense. Rend lui visite le plus souvent que possible, il a toujours été tellement fier de toi, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Et puis, comment ne pas être fiers après tout, tu es ravissante, intelligente, douée… Tu resteras toujours ma plus belle réussite mon ange. Je t'aime plus que ma vie Katherine. Malheureusement, il ne me reste pas assez de temps pour que je puisse t'écrire la belle et longue lettre que tu mérites, tu m'excuseras de vous avoir envoyés, ton père et toi, au restaurant en sachant que je ne pourrais plus venir mais si vous étiez à la maison, elle vous aurait tué aussi et je ne la laisserai pas faire, alors si tu tiens à honorer ma mémoire ou à continuer un de mes projets, je préfère que ce soit celui-ci : vous gardez tous les deux sains et saufs.

Je vous aime du fond de mon cœur et je ne pourrais jamais me pardonnait de partir comme ça en laissant toute cette souffrance derrière moi, je suis tellement désolée, c'est moi qui t'es entraînée la dedans… J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras la force de me pardonner. J'espère également que tu trouveras un homme pour partager ta vie, un homme qui te mérite, un homme bien comme ton père l'était, qu'il soit là quand ça va comme quand ça ne vas pas et qui sache reconnaître la tristesse quand tu la cache. Peut-être l'as-tu déjà trouvé ? Sinon, il viendra à toi, ne le repousse pas ma chérie, tu as besoin d'aide, de quelqu'un qui soit là quand tu pleures.

Encore une fois, excuse-moi, je t'aime Kate.

Maman »

Kate, allongée dans les bras de Rick dans un bain chaud lisait la lettre pendant que des perles salées roulaient sur ses joues. A la première larme qu'il sentit couler sur son bras qui enveloppait tendrement la jeune femme, Rick la resserra un peu plus fort contre lui, et au fur et mesure de la lettre, elle se laissait complétement aller dans ses bras, déposant sa tête contre son torse, elle pleura comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait devant quelqu'un. Rick ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer de plus en plus fort contre lui et de déposer de légers baisers sur le haut de sa tête, sur ses épaules ou dans sa nuque. Quand elle eut finit de lire la lettre, Kate était maintenant sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire, et pas seulement concernant l'affaire, non, concernant… Sa vie. Les mots de sa mère l'y avait fait réfléchir, elle passait son temps au poste à travailler, même quand elle devait être chez elle, elle était là-bas en train de faire de la paperasse en cherchant un nouveau cas. Et, même si elle avait évité d'y penser pendant longtemps, elle le savait, si elle y passait tant de temps, c'était pour être le moins de temps possible confrontée à la réalité qu'était sa vie quand elle rentrait dans son appartement. Elle pensa à cet appartement et réalisa alors qu'il était bien à l'image de sa vie, sombre, froid mais surtout… Vide. Elle voulait que ça change, elle ne voulait plus se sentir vide, se sentir seule, elle voulait pouvoir passer les portes de son appartement et de s'y sentir chez elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant imaginant cette scène, elle fit tourner les clefs dans la serrure comme elle l'avait fait des millions de fois, mais cette fois, derrière la porte, elle entendit des cris et des rires ce qui fit apparaitre un magnifique sourire sur son visage, enfin elle poussa la porte. Là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son appartement, non, elle était dans une maison, une belle et immense maison. C'est alors que deux enfants, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années et une petite fille d'environs 5 ans sautèrent vers elle en hurlant :

« Maman ! »

Elle les prit dans les bras alors qu'elle vit un homme sortir d'une autre pièce de la maison, un bébé dans les bras. Il était de dos et donc elle put apercevoir la tête de la petite fille qui lui souriait, remuant dans tous les sens le hochet qu'elle tenait. Elle l'admira longtemps, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, elle souriait sans s'arrêter, regardant tour à tour les trois petites têtes qui la fixaient, pleins d'amour, de tendresse et de joie dans les yeux. Puis alors, l'homme tenant le bébé se retourna et elle fut surprise d'y voir un visage, et ce visage elle le reconnut… Rick. Si on lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt qu'elle allait imaginer son avenir avec trois enfants et Rick Castle comme père, elle aurait très certainement rit. Mais là, tout était tellement réel, et ça ne lui faisait pas peur comme elle l'aurait pensait, au contraire, elle était…. Heureuse. Elle vit alors Rick se dirigeait vers elle en souriant, plus il se rapprochait, et plus son cœur battait, enfin, il arriva tout près d'elle et utilisa la main qu'il avait de libre pour la passer autour de la taille de Kate, la ramenant plus près de lui avait de l'embrasser tendrement. C'est alors qu'elle se sentit prise de frissons et ses genoux se mirent à trembler, pour être réaliste, c'était réaliste. Quand il enleva ses lèvre des siennes sous le regard amusé et curieux des deux plus grands enfants, Rick déposa la petite fille les bras de Kate. Elle semblait ravie de retrouver sa maman puisqu'un magnifique sourire se forma de nouveau sur son petit visage, elle joua un certain temps avec les cheveux de la jeune femme avant de baisser yeux dans son chemisier et d'attraper son collier, elle le prit dans ses toutes petites mains et joua avec l'anneau de Johanna. Kate sentit alors deux mains se posaient sur ses hanches… Celles de Rick, et elle apprécia le contact, elle se tourna et l'embrassa encore.

C'était ça ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait plus aucun doute maintenant, elle voulait cette vie-là, elle voulait … Rick.

Ce dernier se demandait bien ce que sa belle muse était en train de faire, il savait bien qu'elle avait fini de lire la lettre et quand il voulut la regarder, il s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient et qu'elle souriait. Il ne dit rien, la laissant dans ses pensée, profitant de la voir sourire. Quand enfin elle ouvrit les yeux, il vit encore des larmes dedans mais cette fois, elles n'avaient rien à voir avec de la tristesse ce qui le perturba un peu, il ne savait plus très bien comment réagir parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui traversait l'esprit de la femme qu'il aimait. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une quelconque réaction puisqu'elle se retourna du mieux qu'elle put dans la baignoire posant la lettre sur le rebord, elle approcha son visage de celui de l'écrivain et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle ne rompit le baiser que quand l'air vint à manquer, et alors elle le regarda les yeux, essayant de reprendre son souffle, elle colla son front au sien et prononça cette fois-ci d'une voix décidée sans même trembler

« Je t'aime »

La surprise ce lut clairement sur le visage de l'écrivain puis qu'il en resta sans mots, la bouche ouverte. Il n'avait pas du tout compris ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle le réalisa alors et lui expliqua.

« Cette lettre, elle m'a fait réaliser Rick, je veux changer, je ne veux plus être vide et froide, je veux vraiment changer, et je veux changer avec toi… »

Encore une fois quand elle se tut, elle n'entendit que le clapotis de l'eau résonnait et retrouva une même expression de surprise sur le visage de Rick, elle savait que c'était peut-être beaucoup d'un coup, mais elle avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, et surtout, jusqu'où elle voulait allait avec lui.

« Je le sais maintenant Rick, je t'aime. Je t'aime et je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je ne veux plus être seule, je ne veux plus… Je veux être avec toi Rick, je veux qu'on habite dans une grande maison et qu'on ait des enfants, trois enfants et… »

Enfin, Rick réagit, sortant un peu de son état de surprise.

« Des enfants ? Oh là, Eh Kate ! Ca sort d'où tout ça ? Tout de suite tu n'arrivais même pas à me dire sans trembler que tu m'aimais et maintenant tu parles de maison et d'enfants et de futur et… je ne sais pas… C'est peut-être… trop rapide »

C'est alors que Kate réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, cela faisait quelques jours seulement et elle parlait déjà d'avenir d'enfants de… elle se sentit alors très idiote et très honteuse, elle avait l'impression de ressemblait à un de ses adolescente complétement folle que parle d'un garçon de qu'elles ont rencontré la veille en boîte de nuit comme l'homme de leurs vie. Mais c'était diffèrent tout de même, Rick n'était pas n'importe quel gars, non, elle le connaissait depuis longtemps et elle… Elle venait de tout gâcher. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer et se retourna avant de sortir de la baignoire.

Rick resta seul dans le bain, encore choqué par ce que sa muse venait de lui dire, ce qui le sortit enfin de ses pensées le faisant réaliser qu'il venait de faire une des plus grosse erreur de sa vie, ne pas la retenir, fut la porte d'entrée de son appartement qui claqua, résonnant dans sa tête.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

_Bip… Bip… Bip…_

Répondeur. Encore. Rick laissa un centième message sur la boite vocal de Kate, mais quel idiot il avait été… La laisser partir comme ça, lui dire ce qu'il lui avait dit… Mais pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Des enfants avec elle, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, une grande maison, un futur un avenir. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avec elle. Elle, elle l'avait toujours repoussé à la moindre allusion de la possible relation qui s'installée entre eux, et maintenant qu'elle se projeter dans le future avec **lui **c'était lui qui flipper… C'était le monde à l'envers… Il ne doutait pas de ses sentiments pour elle, ça non, il savait qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé une femme auparavant. Mais quand il pensait à Kate, il voyait lui aussi un avenir, un mariage des enfants… Mais il avait déjà vécu ça, deux fois, en tout cas pour le mariage, chaque fois, en faisant sa demande, il croyait que c'était la bonne, que ça allait durer toute la vie et que le bonheur était là. Mais après, c'était le chaos, le trou noir, la spirale infernal, la dépression… Le divorce. Rick avait toujours très mal supporté les ruptures, il le cachait bien derrière son apparence de playboy, mais c'était un homme fragile. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient de lui, Richard Castle n'avait pas eu tant de femmes que ça dans sa vie. Elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Mais chaque fois, c'était la femme qui rompait et chaque fois, ça le laissait dévasté et dépressif. Il avait toujours pensait qu'il avait aimé chacune de ces femmes, mais maintenant il y avait Kate, et ça changeait tout, parce qu'elle, il l'aimait vraiment. L'amour avec un grand A, celui qui vous colle un sourire ridicule sur le visage, celui qui vous fait rire pour un oui pour un non, le grand amour, le vrai, celui qui dans « Amour » contient passion, passion qui le dévorait peu à peu, mais tout le monde le sait, la passion c'est le danger, il le savait aussi, il aurait tout risqué pour elle absolument tout, jusqu'à sa vie, d'ailleurs il l'avait déjà fait alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble, alors maintenant…

Puis il comprit, il comprit pourquoi il avait eu soudain peur, c'était simplement parce qu'il venait de réaliser à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point elle avait un influence sur sa vie. Il savait jusqu'où il était capable d'allait pour elle… Il était capable de plonger avec elle tête baissée dans les abimes de la mort. Il voulait continuer sa vie avec elle, il ne voulait plus passer une seconde de torture loin d'elle mais… Et si jamais elle le quittait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? C'est cette question qui lui faisait peur parce qu'il était conscient qu'il connaissait la réponse. Oh oui, il savait ce qui l'allait faire si jamais elle le quittait… Après tout, comment vivre quand on vous enlève l'air grâce à laquelle vous respirez ?

C'est ainsi que Rick se retourna pendant des heures dans son grand lit vide, son téléphone dans la main ouvert sur le numéro de Kate, il essayait et essayait en vain de la joindre.

Kate ouvra les yeux aussitôt que son réveil retentit, elle n'avait pas dormit, elle avait passé toute la nuit à revivre la scène avec Rick. Elle croyait vraiment le connaitre, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait la laisser partir comme ça, sans même se lever pour la retenir, sans prononcer un mot… Elle se leva de son lit et se glissa dans la salle de bain avant de prendre une courte douche. Elle revint dans sa chambre un peu plus tard, et resta en peignoir devant son armoire pendant plus longtemps, elle commençait par se demander ce qu'elle allait mettre, puis aussitôt elle se demanda ce qui plairait à Rick, et puis elle pensa à Rick… Elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et se sentit complétement stupide, elle, Kate Beckett, pleurer pour un homme… Elle attrapa un col roulé, et un pantalon noir, elle les enfila avant de mettre ses chaussures. Elle enfila son manteau et enroula une légère écharpe autour de son cou, saisit ses clefs de voiture quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche, elle soupira longuement et le saisit avant de regarda l'écran… Castle… Encore. Pour la centième fois, elle rejeta l'appel et ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter le message qu'il lui laissa avant de remettre le téléphone dans sa poche. Elle sortit de son appartement, ferma la porte à clefs et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle était dans sa voiture déjà sur la route pour le commissariat quand elle passa devant un petit café, elle passa tout d'abord devant sans même faire attention, puis, deux cents mètres après, elle freina et fit demi-tour, se garant sur la parking. Elle arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard à la 12ème, Castle était déjà là, et l'attendait avec les autres dans la salle de pause.

Rick n'avait pas dormi de la nuit non plus, après plusieurs heures dans son lit, il décida d'en sortir et de faire ce qu'**elle **ferait si elle ne pouvait pas dormir, il s'habilla, et partit au poste. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il allait faire, il ne pouvait pas faire de la paperasse, ils étaient coincés dans l'affaire Johanna Beckett… Alors il se dirigea vers le bureau de Beckett. Il s'assit à sa place et ne bougea plus. Il resta ici pendant des heures. Puis, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissé une petite pochette sur le bord de son bureau, elle n'était pas là d'habitude, il la prit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, un rouge à lèvre, un mascara et une bouteille de parfum. Il sourit et saisit le parfum. Il l'approcha de son nez et respira doucement, puis, il appuya sur le diffuseur laissant le doux parfum se répandre dans l'air autour de lui avant de fermer tendrement les yeux. L'odeur de cerise l'enivra alors, il pouvait presque la sentir tout contre lui, assise sur ses genoux. Il sentait ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Il rêvait, il fantasmait, il le savait, mais il s'en fichait. Il se laissait aller au bras du doux rêve qui l'enveloppait.

Lanie, qui venait de revenir d'une scène de crime assista à la scène, elle sourit quand elle vu l'écrivain diffuser le parfum de son amie dans l'air avant de fermer les yeux en souriant. Elle avait parlé à Kate plus tôt, elle savait ce qui s'était passé. Et le voir comme ça, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule ce qui le fit sursauté.

« Eh bah alors l'Ecrivain, ça ne va pas ?

-Quel con…

-Je ne te le ferais pas dire. Allez viens. »

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il saisit et elle l'emmena dans la salle de pause lui servant un café.

« Pour être franc, je pensais à quelque chose de plus fort que du café…

-Il est trois heures du matin et tu travailles demain Castle, il hors de question que tu te saoul ici. En plus si tu veux rattraper les choses avec Kate, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut t'y prendre.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Non, elle m'a appelée…

-Quand ? Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne répond pas alors…

- Oh vraiment, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne te répond pas ? CASTLE ! Allô la terre ? Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle ressentait, elle t'a dit tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'est laissé aller –enfin– et toi, toi, tu la repousse en lui disant que c'est 'trop rapide' ?

-Je sais… J'ai eu … Peur… J'ai complétement flippé…

-C'est pourtant le truc de Beckett ça non ?

-je sais… Mais là, c'est juste que… J'ai réalisé qu'on voulait la même chose. Je l'aime, peut-être un peu trop même… J'ai juste peur qu'elle… Enfin …

-Qu'elle te quittes ? »

Rick laissa un long blanc, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il ouvrât cependant plusieurs fois la bouche et puis la referma ne trouvant pas ses mots. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, Lanie reprit la parole.

« Tous les deux, vous commencez vraiment à m'énerver »

Ce n'était pas du tout la réplique que Rick attendait et il resta surpris encore une fois à court de mots. Jamais avant de connaitre Kate il n'avait était à court de mot, mais maintenant, ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent, il s'en était rendu compte quand il avait commencé à écrire _Vague de Chaleur_ Rick avait voulu commençait son roman par une description physique de Nikki mais… au moment de mettre des mots sur le corps de Kate… Rien. Quand il réfléchissait au sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour cette dernière, il pouvait bien sûr se dire à lui-même qu'il l'aimait, mais c'était tellement plus profond que ça, il le savait. Encore une fois, les mots qu'il trouvait, aussi profond soient-ils, ne collaient pas, ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur. C'est peut-être ça l'Amour. Le vrai. Celui sur lequel on ne peut pas mettre de mot ?

« Non mais c'est vrai ! Ça va faire quatre longues –très longues– années que vous vous tournez autour, se demandant lequel va faire le premier pas, vous jouer au chat et la souris. Tu joues l'attaque elle la défense, quand t'as enfin une chance tu fou tout en l'air… Elle te pardonne et toi … Tu recommence ? Non mais tu le fais exprès ! »

Castle et Lanie parlèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure ce qui aida beaucoup Castle a finalement réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis, Esposito et Ryan arrivèrent vers 5h30 et allèrent les rejoindre.

« Eh ben Castle ! On est là de bonne heure ce matin, dit Esposito en voyant l'écrivain à cet heure du matin, y'a un problème ?

-C'est Beckett ? Ou Alexis ? Ou Martha ? ajouta Ryan

-Non, non… C'est juste… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Bref, qui veut un café, je vais en chercher en ville ? »

Après avoir pris en note ce que chacun voulait Castle partit vers le petit café dans lequel il s'arrêtait tous les matins et il passa sa commande. Peu de temps après, il était de retour à la 12ème et distribua les cafés et les croissants. Il faisait semblant d'écouter les gars parler en souriant une fois ou deux, mais, il ne faisait que fixer les portes de l'ascenseur en attendant qu'**elle** les passe. Vers 6h, enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent sur son magnifique visage. Castle la regarda longuement, elle se dirigeait vers la salle où il était avec les autres. Elle avait l'air fatigué et triste. Son regard se balada longuement sur son corps puis elle poussa les portes de la salle de pause, et là, le regard de Rick se posa directement sur la main de sa muse. Ou plutôt sur ce qu'elle tenait… Un café. Pendant presque quatre ans maintenant, il lui avait apporté son café tous les matins, jamais elle ne l'avait refusé, et jamais elle n'en avait amené un autre. C'était peut-être stupide mais ça avait une signification à ses yeux. Aux siens aussi, il le savait, elle en avait fait exprès, elle lui faisait passer un message. Un message qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup, en fait, pas du tout… Elle lui en voulait… Beaucoup.

« Yo Beckett ! Ça va ? Z'avez pas bonne mine boss.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Ryan, fatiguée ?

-Plutôt. Mais ça va. »

Beckett se tourna vers Lanie et lui sourit, elle ne posa même pas les yeux sur Castle avant qu'il ne lui tende le café qu'il avait pris pour elle. C'était stupide puisqu'il avait vu qu'elle avait déjà le sien, mais il voulait qu'il la regarde et il ne trouva pas d'autre solution.

« Non, merci. J'en ai pris un en route. »

Ca voix était froide, pour lui en vouloir, elle lui en voulait. Elle lui avait parlé tellement durement que Ryan et Esposito échangèrent des regards surpris. Castle posa le café sur la table un peu moins délicatement que ce qu'il voulait puisque la moitié du café fut projeté sur sa chemise. Le café était brulant mais il ne le sentit même pas à cause de la colère s'emparer de son corps. Il la saisit par le poignet sous les regards ahuris de ses collègues et la prit à part. Les autres, leurs laissant de l'intimité, firent, non sans peine, semblant de n'avoir rien vu et continuèrent leurs conversation. Une fois un peu plus à l'écart, Rick plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kate ne lâchant pas son poignet.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir à faire ça ici mais si tu vais répondu à ton téléphone… Bref… Je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai réagi hier, de ce que je t'ai dit…

-Non ! Ecoute, d'une ce n'est pas le moment et de deux, je ne veux pas…

-Laisse-moi parler parce que si je t'écoute, ce n'est jamais le moment. Tu ne veux jamais parler sauf que là, on en a besoin. Après, si veux toujours partir dans ce cas je te lâcherai, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te regarde partir sans rien dire encore une fois. Plus jamais. Je te le redis, je suis tellement désolé de la façon dont j'ai réagi et je donnerai tout pour revenir en arrière mais maintenant c'est fait. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? C'est parce que j'ai eu peur. Pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai voulût qu'une chose… Toi. Et puis, tu m'as repoussé, et plus tu me repoussais, plus je te voulais… Et maintenant que je t'ai… J'étais tellement… Je suis tellement heureux. Et je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que j'y aille doucement, que je ne devais pas te mettre la pression, donc, moi-même je n'ai pas pensé au futur plus loin que ton possible emménagement dans le loft… Mais, quand toi tu as parlé de mariage, d'enfants et tout ça… J'ai réalisé que c'était ce que je voulais mais … J'ai eu peur, peur qu'un jour tu ouvres les yeux en te disant que cette vie ne te plait pas, peur que tu t'envole, peur que me laisse… Parce que j'ai réalisé que tu étais ma vie, mon air, mon souffle et que sans toi… J'agonise… »

Au fur et à mesure de son discours Kate sentait les larmes monter, et sur les derniers mots de l'auteur, elle le regarda baisser les yeux et sentit sa main, qui était, depuis un moment déjà, prise sur son poignet, relâcher son étreinte. Alors, elle plaça sa main sous le menton de Rick, le forçant à la regarder, elle vit une larme dans ses beaux yeux bleus et son cœur se déchira. Elle posa son café sur la table, posa ses mains de chaque côté de la nuque de l'écrivain, elle s'approcha doucement et posa ses lèvre sur les siennes dans un geste tendre.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle prononça ces mots alors que leurs lèvres étaient restées collées. Il sourit et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kate, la ramenant vers lui.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, la discussion avait cessée aussitôt que le couple, tellement absorbé l'un par l'autre qu'il se pensait seul au monde, ne firent plus attention à leurs présences. Et quand Kate posa –volontairement– ses lèvres sur celles de Castle, Lanie exprima sa joie en cri strident alors que Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent plusieurs secondes, la bouche ouverte, puis, finalement, Ryan chercha quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Et merde…

-J'te l'avais dit bro' ! »

Et Ryan tendit une liasse de billets à Esposito qui la saisit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le téléphone de Kate les sortirent de leurs baiser, elle regarda qui l'appeler mais ne reconnut pas le numéro. En même temps, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, le psychologue. Il voulait parler à Castle dehors. La jeune femme le laissa sortir et répondit au téléphone. Elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix de la femme de Montgomery en pleur.

« Lieutenant Beckett, je suis désolée de vous appeler mais… je ne savais pas quoi faire ou qui appeler… Roy… il me manque… Et…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez bien fait d'appeler. Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez que je passe ?

-Eh bien, je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer vous devez sûrement avoir du travail…

-Non, non. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Vous êtes sûre, je peux passer au poste sinon…

-Non, restez chez vous Madame. J'arrive.

-Merci beaucoup Kate, Merci beaucoup. »

Quand Kate sortit elle aperçut Rick et le docteur rire ensemble, elle sourit et sortit du commissariat pour aller voir Mme Montgomery. Castle la regarda partir en souriant. Puis il entra de nouveau dans la pièce en demandant aux autres.

« Elle va où ?

-Mme Montgomery, elle vient d'appeler en pleur en disant que le Capitaine lui manquait, pauvre femme, dit Esposito avec un ton compatissant.

-Ah, la pauvre, répondit Castle, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle doit être en train de traverser… »

Puis, Castle se sentit pris de vertiges et d'incroyables douleurs à la tête. La douleur fut telle qu'il s'assit sur le canapé ferma les yeux et se laissa allait au sommeil. Après s'être réconcilié avec Kate, il aurait pensé trouver un sommeil réparateur et doux. Faux. A la seconde où il ferma les yeux, il se sentit plongé dans les abimes d'un de ses plus sombres cauchemars… Sa mémoire. Il ressentait cette douleur, cette lame qui entaillée doucement et froidement sa peau, le souffle chaud de cette tarée contre sa nuque… La peur… L'angoisse. Une nouvelle fois, il se retrouvait dans la chambre de Kate et il voyait la poignée tourner, encore et encore. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et…

« KAAAAAAAAATE ! NOON ! »

Le cri fit sursauter tout le monde présent dans la pièce, Castle était en sueur, le regard affolé, il n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots. Il se souvenait, enfin, il se rappelait qui… Et ça, ça n'avait rien de bon…

« Elle est en danger… Kate est en danger… C'est elle ! Elle va la tuer… C'est Montgomery ! »


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Kate gara doucement sa voiture dans l'allée devant chez les Montgomery. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'immense et belle maison qui s'étendait devant elle et sourit repensant à la fierté qu'avait le capitaine quand il l'amena ici pour la première fois dans le but de lui présenter sa charmante femme. Charmante ? Kate avait toujours pensé que sa femme était une personne d'une grand douceur et compassion, ironique ? Cette femme n'était en fait qu'une bonne, très bonne actrice. Et quand Kate passa la porte d'entrée de la maison, serrant dans ses bras cette femme en larme, elle ne savait pas qu'elle venait de se jetait dans les bras macabres de son pire cauchemar, ce qui la hantait depuis des années. Elle s'approcha de la porte et frappa deux coups.

A la seconde ou elle avait raccroché, un horrible sourire se dessinait sur son visage, d'un coup de poignet, elle essuya les larmes qu'elle s'était longtemps entraînée à faire couler. Une lueur inquiétante s'alluma dans ses yeux, n'importe qui qui aurait été présent en ce moment, même le plus grand des insensible, serait parti en courant, son téléphone à l'oreille pour appeler la police. La police ? Ironique. C'était elle qui venait de les appeler et elle brulait d'impatience de la voir débarquer. Elle la voyait déjà arrivait, le sourire sur visage d'ange s'effaçait quand elle comprendrait et enfin, oui enfin, elle allait pouvoir pointer son arme sur elle, et lui mettre une balle dans la tête, la dernière chose qu'elle aura vu sera son impitoyable visage. La dernière chose qu'elle aura entendue sera sa voix. Elle jubilait. Deux coups raisonnant la tirèrent lentement de ses pensées. Elle refit une nouvelle fois appel à ces dons d'actrices extraordinaire et un flot de larmes apparurent sur ses joues, ses yeux froids se changèrent et devinrent faussement expressifs.

« Entrez, c'est ouvert. Je suis dans le salon. »

Elle se salua elle-même avec fierté en entendant le ton triste de sa voix, elle avait pourtant du mal à contenir sa joie et son excitation. Cette femme aimait tuer, et une fois encore, elle allait assouvir cette envie, cette pulsion, ce besoin. Elle saisit une arme de gros calibre et la cacha derrière sa cuisse. La jeune femme entra, un sourire plein de compassion aux lèvres. Kate s'approcha lentement d'elle, elle allait parler quand son téléphone sonna, elle le prit et refusa l'appel. Mais aussitôt, elle reçut un message et alors qu'elle l'ouvrait, Montgomery comprit tout de suite, il lui fallait agir vite, elle resserra l'arme dans sa main alors que les larmes cessaient une nouvelles fois de couler, faisant tomber son masque laissant apparaître la froideur de son vrai visage.

Kate regardait la pauvre femme qui se tenait difficilement debout devant elle, elle tremblait légèrement et ses yeux était remplit de tristesse alors que des perles salées coulaient sur ses joues d'ébènes. Elle allait lui demandé si elle voulait sortir un peu la pièce étant plutôt sombre quand son téléphone sonna. Castle. Il devait la chercher, elle ne lui avait pas dit ou elle partait. Il devra attendre, la pauvre femme a besoin de réconfort. Elle rejeta l'appel, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un message. Encore Castle, décidément. Elle décida de l'ouvrir et se tétanisa devant le contenu du message.

« From : Castle  
LE DRANGON C'EST MONTGOMERY ! »

Le cœur de Kate se stoppa net, lui causant une profonde douleur dans la poitrine, avant de faire deux tour complet et de se mettre à battre comme il n'avait jamais battu. Elle avait peur. Plus que ça, elle était pétrifiée. C'était le bon mot, ses grands yeux verts étaient restés fixés sur l'écran de son IPhone et sa respiration s'était coupée. Elle était immobile, prisonnière de son propre corps. Elle devait réagir, elle le savait. Mais sa peur redoubla quand elle entendu la respiration saccadée de la femme en face d'elle devenir calme et posée. Elle ne stressait pas du tout et ça, ce n'était définitivement pas bon pour elle. Enfin, elle sentit le sang brulant cognant contre ses veines partout dans son corps, signe qu'elle se reprenait se libérant de cet état de stupeur. Son bras libre tenta d'attraper son arme mais une voix froide qui la fit tressaillir l'arrêta.

« N'essai même pas Kate. »

Elle releva doucement les yeux et la vit en face d'elle, arme au poing. Ses yeux se rivèrent d'abord sur le canon du revolver alors que la cicatrice à sa poitrine se mit à la bruler douloureusement, comme chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait faire à une arme. Puis son regard se porta sur le visage de cette impitoyable meurtrière et elle trembla, décrochant un sourire satisfait à l'autre femme. Kate savait qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle aimait ça, alors, elle inspira profondément, il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse manger toute crue par la peur, non, elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux pour ce donner du courage et quand elle rouvrit, le sourire de la tueuse disparu ce qui fit en apparaitre un sur son propre visage. Elle avança d'un pas, un seul, mais ses jambes ne tremblait plus et sa tête était haute et fière ce qui énerva profondément l'autre femme qui enleva la sécurité de son arme. La colère apparue dans les yeux de Kate.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi ma mère ? Et pourquoi le capitaine ?  
-Pourquoi ? C'est simple. Pour la justice. Je voulais faire la mienne et j'ai réussi grâce à des flics comme Roy et puis un jour, ça a dérapé, je n'ai pas trouvé ça grave, c'est vrai… Mais d'autres ont voulu s'en mêler et j'ai dû faire ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas être découverte. Personne ne savait qui j'étais, pour eux je n'ai toujours été qu'un ombre, le « Dragon » et c'était très bien comme ça. Mais ta mère… Elle a cherché trop loin, elle s'est mise sur mon chemin et a même découvert mon identité… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser, tout était de sa faute, elle allait chercher trop loin, beaucoup trop loin, comme toi. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de t'avoir prévenue Kate, plusieurs fois. Roy devait te garder hors de tout ça et cet abruti ne s'est même pas montrer capable de le faire… »

La colère de Kate augmentée lors du monologue de sa pire ennemie, et quand elle entendu le mot « abruti » destiné au Capitaine, à un homme bien qui l'avait aimé plus que ça vie, elle commença à se jeter sur elle mais Montgomery la surprit par sa force et sans même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser, Kate se retrouver collée contre le mur, le corps répugnant de cette femme à quelques millimètres du sien et le canon glacé du revolver appuyant contre sa trempe.

« Ne m'oblige pas à tacher mon mur maintenant.  
-Le Capitaine était un homme bien et vous… vous vous l'avez, la jeune femme ne trouvait même plus ses mots tant les vagues de colère l'emplissaient.  
-Il n'a était pour moi qu'un moyen de rester près de tout ce qui pourrait me trahir, un moyen de rester près de toi, j'ai vu ce regard que tu avais le jour de l'enterrement de ta mère…  
-Vous avez… Vous avez osez venir à l'enterrement de ma mère ?  
-Comment aurais-je pu louper ça, le sourire sadique renaquit alors sur son visage rappelant à Kate de cacher sa colère et son angoisse et elle enfila un masque aussi froid que le visage de son interlocuteur.  
-Vous allez me tuer ?  
-Tu es le dernier maillon de la chaine Kate, la seule personne qui me relie encore à tout ça, la seule qui a encore une raison de creuser…  
-Je vous ai posé une question, et j'aime qu'on réponde clairement à mes questions. »

Montgomery laissa un blanc, elle était déstabilisée par le comportement de Kate, dans les yeux de toutes les personnes qu'elle était sur le point d'assassinerait avait lu de la peur, quelque fois un peu de colère, mais là… Rien. Ses yeux étaient remplis de fierté et jamais elle ne baissa son regard et continua tout simplement à le plonger droit dans celui de celle qui allait la tuer, sans un tremblement, sans un battement de cil.

« Oui Kate. Je vais te tuer.  
-Bien. »

La voix de Kate était calme, posée, ce qui énerva profondément cette folle furieuse. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas voir cette peur dans ses yeux, de ne pas pouvoir jubilait en la regardant souffrir parce qu'elle ne la laissait pas se nourrir de son poison le dissimulant à ses yeux froids. Elle voulait la tuer, mais si elle ne lisait pas cette angoisse, elle préférait ne rien lire du tout, surtout pas ce sentiment de fierté et de haine.

« Ferme les yeux »

Kate inspira profondément mais ses paupières de bougèrent pas.

« Oh non. Si tu veux me tuer, ai au moins le cran de le faire en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Sur ses derniers mots, Kate fit tous les efforts qu'elle put pour retenir encore sa peur, elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Sa peur… Ce n'était pas la mort qui l'effrayer, elle la côtoyait tous les jours et au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours su ou espérer que jamais elle n'allait mourir de vieillesse. Oui, elle s'était faite à l'idée de mourir jeune et pas de la façon la plus agréable qu'il soit mais la souffrance physique ne lui faisait pas peur non plus. Kate n'avait pas peur de sa douleur, elle savait ce qui était le plus insupportable dans la mort : la douleur qu'elle allait laisser derrière elle. Le visage de son père apparut dans sa tête, puis quelque temps après, celui de Rick apparu. Et sous le regard énervé de Montgomery, ses yeux s'emplir de joie. Elle imaginer le visage de amant, lui souriant tendrement en lui murmurant doucement qu'il l'aimait. Elle sourit et se laissa allait à la mort qui lui tendait les bras alors que deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête.  
« Je t'aime ».


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :

Ses grands yeux verts étaient froidement plongés dans le regard boisé et sans pitié qui lui faisait face. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre son sang résonner dans le canon qui était toujours collé à sa tempe et elle se rendu compte que son rythme cardiaque se régula quand elle imagina les yeux bleus de son amant accrochés sur elle.

Il était trop tard, les gars n'allaient pas arriver à temps, même si elle avait gagné du temps en lui parlant, la maison des Montgomery était à l'écart de la ville et même s'ils étaient partis quand Castle lui avait envoyé un message, ils en avaient encore pour une bonne minute, et encore, s'ils étaient si près, elle aurait depuis longtemps commencé à entendre les sirènes de police retentirent, déchirant le calme froid… mais rien, pas un son si ce n'est l'inquiétante respiration de la femme en face d'elle. Régulier, son souffle venait frapper la joue de Kate à quelques secondes d'intervalles. Elle était en train de perdre tous espoirs se résignant au sors qui lui tendait les bras quand elle aperçut un mouvement derrière elle. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaitre son collègue hispanique. D'un geste expérimenté, celui-ci leva son arme, la pointant droit sur Montgomery mais il était trop tard, les yeux de Kate avait déviés de ceux de Montgomery à Esposito, informant alors la tueuse de l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans la pièce.

Elle fut déconcentrée mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, même si elle devait y laisser sa vie, elle en finirait avec Kate. Un dernier sourire naquit sur les lèvres de cette femme froide. Des coups de feu résonnant dans la pièce déchirèrent enfin l'air, brisant le silence macabre qui s'était installé. Les secondes paraissait des années dans tous les cœurs, comme si l'espace d'un instant la vie s'était stopper, comme dans un film ou une scène passerait au ralentit. Ils furent tous aveuglés par les éclairs blancs.

Kate se tenait toujours plaqué contre le mur quand elle sentit doucement, lentement, le froid envahir son corps, bientôt elle ne sentit plus ses jambes et elle tomba en même temps que la femme qui venait impitoyablement de lui mettre une balle.

Les trois hommes étaient sortis en courant du commissariat se dirigeant vers le parking souterrain en enfilant un gilet par balle, pas question de perdre une seule seconde une fois arrivés sur place. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture de services d'Esposito qui se mit au volant, Castle, à l'arrière ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander d'accélérer et fini par se faire couper par la voix énervée et stressée d'Esposito

« Castle ! Je sais que vous vous inquiétez nous aussi ! Mais on fait ce qu'on peut. »

Castle baissa les yeux le cœur rongé par l'angoisse et Ryan le regarda réalisant la peur qu'il devait être en train d'éprouver. Il n'était pas dupe et savait que Castle était tombé amoureux de Beckett il y a bien longtemps, puis la seconde d'après il imagina ce qu'il ressentirait s'il était à la place de son ami, si c'était Jenny là-bas, menacée par une tueuse sans pitié. Bien sûr il tenait à Beckett, s'était une amie, une très bonne amie, sa boss, mais c'était diffèrent pour Castle. Il aimait cette femme et à la simple pensait de la douleur et de l'angoisse qu'il devait ressentir, le cœur de Kevin se serra et déglutit difficilement.

« T'inquiète pas vieux ! C'est de Beckett qu'on parle, à moins que cette femme ai engagé un bataillon de soldat Russe, je te parie qu'elle va l'avoir mis K.O à main nu avant même qu'on arrive. »

Castle sourit intérieurement à cette pensée, c'est vrai que c'était une femme forte, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêchait d'avoir peur pour elle. Après tout il était écrivain, s'était dans sa nature d'envisager les pires scénarios, d'imaginer des fins plus atroces les unes que les autres. Encore une fois l'angoisse l'envahit, et malgré les paroles réconfortantes de son ami il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Kate n'avait pas répondu à son téléphone. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard, elle devait déjà être arrivée chez Mme Montgomery depuis une vingtaine de minutes maintenant, cette tarée avait eu tout le temps de… Non, il fallait positiver penser à autre chose. Il essaya, du plus profond de son âme de se sortir Kate de la tête mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire durant ces dernières années, pourquoi serait-ce diffèrent maintenant ? Il sortit son IPhone et chercha dans ses photos, il trouva une ou deux photos volées de Kate, elle était magnifique, et pendant tout le long du trajet, Rick resta figé sur le visage de sa muse, son cœur se serrant en se disant que peut-être il ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher. Son corps tout entier frémit à cette pensée, le soir ou enfin Kate s'était laissée allée à ses charmes, ils s'était dit qu'il n'en n'aurait jamais assez de la toucher, de la sentir, de voir cette éclat dans ses yeux, et se dire que peut-être maintenant il n'aurait plus le choix que de se contenter de n'avoir pu que gouter au plaisir d'être heureux et se laisser aller à l'enfer du deuil et de la douleur. Il ferma les yeux alors que des larmes sauvages tombées sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire pour allait s'écrasaient contre le col de sa chemise. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup de freins. Ils avaient mis un peu plus longtemps à venir que s'ils avaient mis les sirènes en route, mais cela aurait aussi prévenu leur arrivée et réduit les chances de retrouver leur boss en vie. Espo avait fait son choix. Pas de sirènes. Il détacha sa ceinture et regarda Castle à l'arrière.

« Tu restes là…

-NON ! Hors de question, Kate est à l'intérieur et….

-Justement, Beckett est à l'intérieur. Cette femme est une pro Castle. Vous restez là et je vous la ramène. Point. Ryan, reste avec lui, je vais chercher Beckett et j'la sors de là.

-Ok vieux. Fais attention à toi. »

Sur ces mots, Esposito sortit de la voiture et Castle voulut le suivre mais fut très vite arrêter par Ryan. Il se retrouva impuissant à regarder l'hispanique s'enfoncé dans la maison arme au poing.

Il faisait sombre dans chaque pièces, tous les rideaux était tirés et si Beckett ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle venait ici, il aurait cru que la maison était déserte, il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit, rien. Et ça, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'enfonçât encore un peu plus jusqu'à atteindre le salon et là, ses yeux stupéfiés se posèrent sur la scène. Beckett, désarmée, collé contre un mur, une arme collée sur sa tempe et la personne qui tenait cette arme était une femme qu'il avait toujours crue fragile et sentimentale, une femme aimante et attentionnée envers son mari, la petite femme parfaite pour le Capitaine. Et maintenant, elle était là, menaçant froidement Beckett. Les yeux de son boss se posèrent sur lui et il leva son arme dans la direction son assaillante et tira quand la femme se rendit compte de sa présence. Deux coups de feux retentirent, il n'en avait pourtant tiré qu'un… Et avant même qu'il puisse réagir, les deux femmes gisaient sur sol.

Quand il entendit les coups de feu, les bras de Ryan ne retinrent pu Castle, il se dégagea violement du bras qui l'attrapait de nouveau avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même et courut vers la maison avant de parcourir le même trajet que son collègue un peu plus tôt. Quand il arriva dans le salon à son tour son cœur se figea. Esposito était genoux devant le corps de Kate. Il se stoppa net et vu son univers s'écroulait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment définir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il avait juste l'impression que toute sa vie se déchirait alors qu'un poids énorme lui tombait sur les épaules et sur le cœur. Soudain, comme si son corps pesait une tonne, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux avant d'avancer en rampant comme il pouvait vers le corps de Kate. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts et elle regardait Esposito qui, une main sur son poignet, lui rendait un regard inquiet quand il sentit le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme ralentir dangereusement.

Quand Rick frôla la main de Kate, il sentit que ses yeux d'émeraude étaient maintenant posés sur lui. Il l'observa longuement, elle avait reçu une balle un peu en dessous de la poitrine. Montgomery ayant était déconcentrée quand elle s'est rendu compte que quelqu'un était dans la pièce s'était retourné tout en tirant, baissant inconsciemment son arme. Sa peau était blanche et elle frissonnait. Il vit Espo se levait, au téléphone avec l'ambulance déjà en route. Il s'approcha alors un peu plus d'elle en continuant d'appuyer sur la blessure sur laquelle Espo faisait pression avant de se relever. Il se pencha doucement sur le visage de sa partenaire et il l'entendit murmurer.

« Je t'aime Rick…

-Chut. Ca va aller Kate, ça va aller. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il la releva contre lui et la berça doucement en lui demandant de ne pas fermer les yeux et il se rendit compte que tout cela avait un gout de déjà-vu, et comme la dernière fois, elle allait s'en sortir, Kate était forte. C'était la femme la plus forte qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, elle n'allait pas abandonner, non, Katherine Beckett n'abandonnait jamais. Et encore maintenant elle lutait, la balle n'avait certes touché aucun organe vital mais si l'ambulance n'arrivait pas plus vite, elle allait se vidait de son sang qui avait apparemment décidé de ne pas coaguler rapidement.

Elle sentit une vague de froid l'envahir de nouveau et les paroles de son amant dans son oreille ne devenaient qu'un murmure incompréhensible. Elle ne devait pas se laisser allait, elle le savait, mais c'était tellement dur, la mort qui s'offrait à elle lui semblait libératrice. Elle souffrait et quand elle se laissait aller, elle ne sentait plus aucunes des limites de son corps, elle se sentait libre et détendue, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue. Elle se concentra sur le regard de Rick, il lui disait de ne pas le laisser, elle devait se battre pour lui, pour eux, pour elle, pour se donner enfin une chance d'être heureuse.

« Rick… Rick… Je suis désolée… J'y arrive plus…

-Kate ! Kate, regarde-moi, tu vas t'en sortir tu m'entends ? Tu ne peux pas abandonner Kate, pas maintenant, on a tant de choses à faire ensemble Kate, on en ai qu'au début… Je t'aime Kate, je t'aime… Regarde-moi…

-Je t'aime aussi Rick… »

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme aux mots de son bel écrivain, et une fois ses sentiments avoués pour ce qu'elle pensait être une dernière fois –peut-être que c'était vraiment la dernière fois ? – , elle ferma les yeux en essayant de se battre encore et encore, en vain, le noir se fit autour d'elle alors que les sirène résonnaient en bruit sourd et lointain… Les ambulances… _Trop tard_, pensa-t-elle alors que le bruit disparaissait et qu'elle se sentait comme soulevait dans les airs, légère et dénuée de sa peur et de ses murs.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : 

Ce jour-là devait être un jour normal pour lui, comme d'habitude, il s'était levé vers 5 heures du matin alors qu'il ne dormait que depuis quelques heures, il avait remplacé un collègue hier soir. Il jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du lit et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver désespérément vide. Il avait ce même constat tous les matins depuis presque un an maintenant. Il se leva et prit un douche avant d'enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt et d'avaler un café. Il saisit son casque et ses clefs et se dirigea vers sa moto au garage. Il arriva sur son lieu de travail à l'heure, ponctuel comme d'habitude, adressant un sourire triste à ses collègues qui le regardaient avec pitié, oui, ce qui s'était avéré être de la compassion il y a quelques mois c'était transformé en pitié. Et comment, lui-même avait pitié de ce qu'il devenait. C'est vrai, se mettre dans cet état pour une femme… Il fallait être fou… D'autant plus qu'elle l'avait rejeté ouvertement… Il fallait qu'il arrive à l'oublier, à passer à autre chose, mais c'était tellement compliqué, même s'il n'avait était pour elle qu'une distraction, qu'un jouet, une marionnette, il l'aimait…

« Bonjour docteur Davidson »

Les mots de l'infirmière arrivèrent vaguement à ses oreilles mais il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il continua à marcher jusqu'au bloc, il avait une opération de prévue dans 10 minutes. Sa journée se passa relativement normalement, il déjeuna avec un collègue en quatrième vitesse, l'écoutant lui dire une bonne centaine de fois en cinq minutes qu'il fallait qu'il oublie Kate et qu'il passe à autre chose, et que la petite infirmière qui bossait aux urgences avait les qualités qu'il fallait pour lui la faire oublier. Au bout de ces cinq longues minutes, Josh décida qu'il en avait marre et inventa une excuse bidon pour pouvoir quitter son collègue. Il s'enferma une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans la salle de pause des médecins. Mais, vers 18 heures, son bipper sonna, le sortant de ses pensées. Une urgence… Encore. Un laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, se saisit de sa blouse et la renfila en descendant vers le parking des ambulances. Quand il fut sur place, il sentit une vague de colère emplir tout son corps, devant lui, sortant de l'ambulance, Richard Castle. Dieu ce qu'il pouvait haïr cet homme, tout était de sa faute, la fusillade, les disputes, sa rupture avec Kate… Tout. La colère monta encore de plusieurs crans quand il vit la personne allongée dans l'ambulance. Kate. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait pour la mettre en danger. Il bouscula violement Castle avant d'aider les infirmiers à mettre le corps de Kate sur la civière.

« Josh, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce que je peux aider ? »

La colère se transforma en haine, cet homme osait lui adresser la parole ! Il posa le corps de Kate doucement décidant de ne pas répondre à Castle qui l'interpella une nouvelle fois, cette fois, il se retourna dans le but de lui répondre et en même temps, il repensa au magazine féminin qu'il avait lu à une de ses patiente un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et il se rappelait très bien le titre de cet article qui trônait au milieu des potins mondains sur les stars d'Hollywood « Richard Castle serait-il en train de vivre sa Vague de Chaleur ? » et plusieurs fois dans l'article, la journaliste avait dit que les choses c'était réchauffaient entre lui et sa muse et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait que les deux partenaires étaient en train de vivre une relation aussi torride que celle de Rook et Nikki.

« Vous ne vous approchez pas ! Vous en avez déjà fait assez ! »

Sans même laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre, il reporta toute son attention sur Kate, se mettant à courir pour rattraper les infirmiers qui emmenaient déjà Kate vers le bloc opératoire. Il hésita un moment, opérer Kate ou laisser la main à son collègue… Après tout, ils n'étaient plus ensemble maintenant, il pouvait très opérer Kate.

Rick était resté abasourdis par le comportement de Josh, bien sûr c'était l'ex petit amie de Kate mais quand même, de là à le laisser en dehors du coup comme ça alors que la vie de Kate est en danger c'était… puérile. Quelques secondes après cela, Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent vers Castle.

« Comment elle va ?

-Je ne sais pas… Josh n'a rien voulu dire…

-JOSH ? S'exclamèrent les deux compères en même temps

-Oui Josh, il est médecin ici et comme par hasard, c'est encore sur lui qu'on tombe… Enfin bref, du moment qu'il sauve Kate… »

Un blanc s'installa après les mots de l'écrivain, son regard était empli de stress et d'angoisse et ses deux amis assistait impuissants à cette scène. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois assis dans la salle d'attente et ils furent très vite rejoint par une Lanie bouleversée et en larme, elle demanda des nouvelles de son amie que personne n'était capable de lui donner puisqu'eux-mêmes n'en n'avait pas, ensuite, elle s'assit à côté d'Esposito et quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier passa un bras au-dessus des épaules de la légiste qui se lassa tombé contre le torse du bel hispanique. Cette scène ils l'avaient tous déjà vécu une fois et c'était vraiment suffisant… Mais ça recommençait, encore et encore, jamais cela n'allait cesser. Rick n'en pouvait plus, il avait toujours admiré le métier de Kate, même plus que ça, il savait que c'était une des choses qui faisait son charme, mais là, maintenant qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, qu'elle arrête. C'était incroyablement égoïste de sa part, il le savait, et il ne pouvait pas demander à la femme qu'il aimait de faire un choix entre sa carrière et lui. De plus il avait bien peur de ce que la réponse de Kate pourrait être, elle le quitterait surement, et elle aurait raison. De toutes façons il n'allait pas lui demander, si elle voulait abandonner son job, ça devait être son idée, pas un mouvement forcée, la force ne marchait jamais avec cette femme. En pensant à elle, il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait même pas appelé son père, il se leva et saisit son IPhone se dirigeant sans un mot vers un endroit plus calme.

Bip… Bip… Bip… Répondeur.

« Monsieur Beckett, c'est Richard Castle, le partenaire de votre fille. Il y a eu un problème pendant l'enquête. Kate est à l'hôpital, rappelez-moi. »

Il raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans sa poche soupirant longuement en mettant son visage entre ses mains. Il retourna avec ses amis et se rassit dans la chaise en plastique inconfortable attendant des nouvelles de Kate. Après plusieurs heures une infirmière s'était présentait en leurs disant de rentrer chez eux, qu'il y avait eu des complications qu'il n'arrivait pas à localiser la balle pour la retirer et que donc cela pouvait encore durer plusieurs heures. Sur ces mots, elle était repartie dans le bloc. Rick se retourna vers les autres.

« Allez-y, rentrez. Je reste ici et je vous appelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau. »

Après une légère tape sur le dos ou un câlin ils repartirent tous vers leurs appartements laissant Rick seul dans la salle à attendre que Kate sorte enfin du bloc. Vers 21 heures, son téléphone sonna, c'était Jim qui rappelait, mon dieu, comment annoncer à un père que son enfant est entre la vie et la mort, encore ?

« Monsieur Castle ! Comment va Kate ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dites-moi qu'elle va bien ?

-Elle est encore au bloc. Nous attendons pour en savoir plus. Elle s'est pris une balle un peu en dessous de la poitrine durant l'enquête…

-Mon dieu ! Je vais venir, je suis en voyage en Europe mais j'ai pris le premier avion en direction de New-York, je suis à l'aéroport, je serais là demain dans l'après-midi. Tenait moi au courant Castle. Peu importe l'heure vous m'entendez… Elle est tout ce que j'ai…

-Oui, oui monsieur Beckett. Je vous appelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles.

-Je voyage en classe éco Castle. Envoyé moi un message, je ne veux pas me voir confisquer mon téléphone parce que je réveille la moitié de l'avion.

-Bien. A tout à l'heure monsieur »

Sur ces mots, ils coupèrent la conversation et Castle se rassit une nouvelle fois. Attendant encore et toujours, ça paressait une éternité. Les heures passaient, lentes, très lentes et enfin, vers 1 heure du matin, Josh sortit du bloc, il n'adressa même pas un regard à Rick et sortit très vite du champ de vision de l'écrivain qui se dirigea vers l'infirmière.

« Elle va très bien, c'est une battante. Nous avons trouvé la balle et l'avons enlevé. Nous l'envoyons en salle de réveil. Ca ne devrait pas être très long, vous pouvez aller avec elle. »

Rick envoya un de ses plus beaux sourires à l'infirmière avant de la serrer dans ses bras en la remerciant avant de descendre en salle de réveil. Cinq minutes plus tard, il trouva enfin Kate, allongée sur le lit, sa respiration était calme et sereine et le bip constant de son rythme cardiaque le rassurait. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit dans la chaise à côté du lit, lui prenant tendrement la main, il la regarda dormir pendant de longues heures avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.

Il sentit une légère pression sur sa main encore et encore, quelqu'un murmurait son nom pour le réveiller

« Rick… Rick… »

La voix était faible mais il la reconnu entre milles, aussitôt il ouvra les yeux, se tirant définitivement du sommeil. Elle venait de se réveiller et elle paraissait faible et inquiète.

« Où… Qu'est-ce que… Je…

-Tu es à l'hôpital Kate, tout va très bien ne t'inquiète pas.

-La balle… Montgomery ! Qu'est-ce que…

-Morte. Chut Kate, repose-toi, tu en a besoin. »

Elle referma les yeux et il en fit de même, il y eu plusieurs minutes de silence avant que la tremblante voix de la jeune femme ne résonne de nouveau.

« Rick…

-Oui ?

-Embrasse-moi. »

Il sourit, se leva pour se rassoir tout près d'elle sur le lit avant de se pencher doucement sur son visage et de déposer le plus tendre des baiser qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu sur ses lèvres. Elle savoura le moment et quand il retira ses lèvres de sur les siennes, elle se rendu vite compte qu'il lui manquait, elle sentait tout à coup comme un vide en elle, elle avait comme froid, elle le retint alors quand elle s'aperçut qu'il voulait retourner s'assoir dans la chaise. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de l'écrivain et retomba très vite dans le sommeil.

Jim Beckett entra dans l'hôpital en début d'après-midi, il y croisa Josh, l'ex petit-ami de sa fille mais ne s'attarda pas, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le jeune homme, il était prétentieux et trop sûr de lui, pensant que Kate lui appartenait tel un objet or sa petite fille n'avait jamais appartenu à personne. Il avait dû le comprendre et tomber de haut quand elle l'avait quitté.

Il entra en trombe dans la chambre de sa fille qui était couchée contre Castle, il sourit en voyant sa fille éveillée, en bonne santé et heureuse. Elle le regarda et lui renvoya un magnifique sourire alors que Castle se levait et venait lui serrer la main. Il se dégagea laissant à Kate et son père un moment d'intimité, il sortit de la chambre. Jim prit la place de Castle avant de ramener sa petite fille dans ses bras.

« Ca va mon cœur ?

-Oui, ça va.

-Alors… Toi et Castle… Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et se sentit gênée que son père découvre sa relation avec Rick de cette façon. Enfin elle releva la tête avec un sourire gênée qui fit rire son père, et elle lui racontât tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur sa relation. Quelques minutes plus tard Jim sortit de la pièce en disant à sa fille qu'il allait chercher de quoi manger, avec tout ça, il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Une fois la porte passée, il jeta un regard amusé à Rick qui regardait sa fille amoureusement à travers la vitre.

« Allez la voir. »

Castle sourit avant de rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui… Je… Je veux rentrer. »

Rick se mit à rire à la déclaration de la jeune femme.

« Quoi ?

-C'est bien toi ça, vouloir rentrer chez toi alors que tu viens de…

-En faite, désolée de te couper, mais si ça ne te gêne pas, je préférerais passer la nuit chez toi, ou que tu viennes chez moi, peu importe, je ne veux pas être seule. »

Rick sourit, touché par le fait qu'après lui avoir enfin avoué ses sentiments, Kate laisser entendre le fait qu'elle supportait très mal le fait d'être séparé de lui. Lui aussi ne supportait plus d'être séparé d'elle, il l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur et ne demandé qu'une chose, qu'elle passe le plus de nuit possible à ses côtés parce que de toutes façons quand elle n'était pas là, il ne dormait pas. Une douce idée traversa l'esprit de Rick.

« Bien sûr, répondit-il, tu peux venir au loft. Et tu sais Kate, tu pourrais même apporter des affaires chez moi ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, comme ça je n'aurais pas à rentre chez moi avant d'aller au poste

-Oui, et tu sais, tu pourrais apportait tes affaires tout court. »

La jeune femme laissa un court blanc, le temps que son cerveau embrumé comprenne ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Alors, elle se redressa sur son lit s'essayant pour se rapprochait de lui en souriant.

« Est-ce une proposition monsieur Castle ?

-C'en est une si vous dites oui lieutenant. »

Elle sourit et laissa ses lèvres se perdre une nouvelles fois sur celles de son amant.

« Attends encore un peu pour ça tu veux bien ? Je t'aime Rick, et je sais ce que je veux, mais tu as une famille et je ne veux pas m'immiscer comme ça dans leur vie…

-Kate, tu fais déjà partie de la famille…

-Tu es adorable. Rick, j'ai été à la place d'Alexis. Laisse-lui déjà le temps d'assimiler le fait que nous soyons ensemble d'accord ? Et puis, je mettrais des affaires chez toi et je viendrais souvent et ….

-Souvent ne sera pas assez… »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa mine boudeuse à la façon dont il venait de lui parlait. Comme un enfant qui essaie de convaincre sa mère de lui acheter un nouveau jouet.

« Parle d'abord avec Alexis et après on verra.

-Tu veux dire que si Alexis n'y voit pas d'inconvenants tu emménages ?

-Oui.

-Donc si elle dit oui ce soir, ce soir tu es ma nouvelle colocataire ?

-Colocataire ? Bref. Oui.

-Promis ?

-Promis. »

Elle ne retint plus son rire quand il sauta de joie avec un petit cri de victoire.

_Kate… Tu viens de t'engager avec un gamin de 5 ans…_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : 

Dernier Chapitre : 

Quelques heures plus tard Rick faisait tourner ses clefs dans la serrure rouillée de la lourde porte du Old Haunt, il alluma les lumières et attendit sagement ses employés, assis derrière son bureau, travaillant sur le nouveau _Nikki Heat_. Il pensa alors à quelque chose, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait mis Rook et Nikki ensemble mais leurs relation jusque-là n'était que purement physique, ils n'étaient pas à proprement dit engagés et il allait y remédier. _Oh… Elle va me tuer_. Il se mit alors à pianoter furieusement sur son clavier alors que l'inspiration le frapper de plein fouet et que les idées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Les mots sortaient de son corps comme un courant électrique passant par ses doigts pour aller se poser délicatement sur son écran. Il n'avait même pas l'impression d'écrire, il ne se sentait plus maître de lui-même, comme aspiré dans un nouvel univers et il y perdit toute notion du temps. Quand il redescendit sur Terre, c'était par ce qu'il venait de taper le mot « FIN » sur la dernière page de son roman. Il avait écrit tout le reste de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée, il était déjà 20 heures 30. Il ouvrit sa boite mail et inséra le document qu'il venait de taper en pièce jointe.

« To : Gina

Voilà le nouveau Nikki. Assez rapide pour toi cette fois ? Imprimes moi un exemplaire ce soir et apporte le moi au Old Haunt avant 23 heures. C'est urgent. Tu me laisses combien de temps avant le prochain tome ?

-Rick Castle »

Il cliqua sur « envoyer » quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur Jess, la nouvelle serveuse.

« Vos amis sont arrivés monsieur Castle.

-Merci Jess. Et, combien de fois il faut que je te le dise, c'est Rick.

-C'est vrai, excusez-moi monsieur Ca… Rick. »

Il sourit et se dirigea vers le bar, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour se rejoindre là vers 21 heures et ses amis étaient ponctuel. Quand il arriva, ils étaient effectivement tous là, assis à leur table habituelle, celle que Rick avait fait réserver spécialement pour la 12ème. Tous là ? Non. Il manquait quelqu'un et Rick le remarqua de suite. Kate. Ou était-elle ? Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose… Et peut-être que…

Il fut tiré de ses inquiétudes quand il sentit deux bras entourer amoureusement sa taille. Il sourit et se retourna pour faire face à sa muse coiffée, maquillée et en robe de soirée.

« Tu es à couper le souffle…

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit-elle en rougissant tout en ajustant le col de chemise de Rick

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Les autres ont déjà commandé.

-Hum… Sex on the beach »

Il sourit et arqua un sourcil envoyant à Kate un regard dont lui seul avait le secret et elle le reconnu et tout de suite leva les yeux au ciel, avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de placer sa remarque déplacée, parce qu'elle le connaissait et il allait le faire, elle le savait.

« C'est une proposition ? Mieux… Un fantasme ? Enfin… je ne suis pas sûr que la plage soit ce qu'il y a de plus agréable avec les algues et le sable et les coquill…

-CASTLE !

-Aïe !

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens de m'appeler Castle… Et ça, ça veut dire que j'ai problèmes… »

Sa mine de gamin la fit craquer de nouveau et elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Allez. Vas nous chercher à boire. »

Et sur ce, elle se dirigea vers leurs amis. Rick la regarda s'éloigné et eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir que la robe de sa partenaire n'était pas seulement magnifique mais aussi très… dos-nue. Il laissa ses yeux caresser doucement le corps de la jeune femme avant que sa voix ne le sorte de son activité.

« Castle ! Les yeux ! »

Il pouvait clairement entendre le ton amusé dans sa voix ce qui le fit sourire. Elle le torturait et elle aimait ça en plus. _Ah qu'elle femme !_ Elle laissa quelques secondes de blanc avant de reprendre en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'écrivain jusqu'à ce que sa bouche arrivent au niveau du lobe de son oreille qu'elle prit entre ses dents y exerçant une légère pression le faisant quitter la terre ferme.

« Je savais qu'elle te plairait. »

Elle lui susurra ses mots à l'oreille puis se retourna sachant très bien que le regard de Rick était encore sur elle, même plus, appréciant de sentir le regard de Rick sur elle, elle se déhancha encore un peu plus avant de s'arrêter à quelques pas de la table.

« Et ces boissons… Elles arrivent ?

-Oui lieutenant. »

La question de la jeune femme avait fait pouffer tous leurs amis. Ils avaient bien vu la façon dont il regardait Kate mais seul Lanie avait vu le sourire de Kate se dessiner sur son visage quand il la regardait. Et elle lança un sourire attendrit à son amie, contente de la voir enfin heureuse. Kate avait vu une nuance dans son regard, une nuance qui hurlait :

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit, depuis le début je te le dis, tout ça c'est une question de temps! »

Castle revient quelques secondes plus tard avec deux verres et ils passèrent la soirée à rire sur ce que Beckett allait faire vivre à Castle maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble et Lanie sourit en rappelant à Kate qu'elle allait devoir le supporter tous les jours ET toutes les nuits maintenant. Kate sourit. Rick Castle. Tous les jours et toues les nuit. Oui, l'idée lui plaisait. D'autant plus qu'il avait parlé à Alexis plus tôt dans la journée et qu'elle était ravie que Kate viennes vivre avec eux.

Elle fut sortie de ses douces pensées par une main que se posait et caressait sensuellement l'épaule de Rick. Une main de femme… Et pas la sienne ! Kate sentit la jalousie montait en allait comme la lave le ferait dans volcan en éruption, et pour être en éruption, elle l'était. Elle crut qu'elle allait exploser sur place et se jetait violement sur la pétasse qui oser poser plus que les yeux sur son homme. Déjà poser les yeux, c'était risqué, c'est vrai après tout. Kate était flic, elle était donc un peu nerveuse, un coup de glock, ça se perd rapidement dans les airs pour venir se coller entre les deux yeux de ce genre de femmes. Kate crut vraiment qu'elle allait la tuer quand elle leva le regard pour voir le visage qui allait avec le bras. C'était cette aguicheuse de Gina ! Elle donna un paquet à Rick avant de lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille et de l'embrasser lentement –trop lentement au goût de Kate– sur la joue tout en fusillant le jeune lieutenant du regard qui sous le coup de la colère commença à se lever mais la main de Lanie attrapa son bras fermement, l'empêchant de donner à cette bimbo prétentieuse la leçon qu'elle méritait. Kate inspira profondément et expira lentement, essayant de recracher la jalousie qui l'étouffait en fixant sans faillir la jeune femme blonde toujours accrochée à Rick.

Gina sourit, apparemment fière d'elle en voyant la réaction de Kate. Elle ne voyait pas leurs relation d'un très bon œil, surtout parce que maintenant que cette femme avait mis le grappin sur 'la baleine blanche' et qu'elle avait su le rendre éperdument amoureux d'elle, c'était fini, elle n'avait plus aucunes chances avec Rick et c'est ça qui l'embatait le plus dans cette relation. Que Rick s'envoie en l'air avec une autre était une chose, qu'il soit amoureux d'une autre… Elle tenta quand même, essaya de faire réagir Rick en restant un peu plus longtemps sur sa joue mais rien, il était restait stoïque, même embarrassé … C'était humiliant, elle avait cherchait une réaction et rien… Enfin rien, pas tout à fait, quand elle vit le visage de Kate, elle sourit, plus que fière d'elle, à la limite de l'euphorie. Rick avait toujours détestait la jalousie alors là, elle était grillée. _OUT _! Puis elle jeta un regard à l'écrivain pour voir sa réaction face la crise de possessivité de sa compagne et à sa plus grande surprise il avait l'air… heureux, il aimait la voir jalouse… Non, ce n'était pas possible, déçue elle décida de partir, en colère contre Rick. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle lui en voulait mais elle lui en voulait. Et puis, elle était encore belle et jeune, Rick n'était pas le seul homme beau et riche de New-York. Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit du bar.

Rick n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre en sentant son ex-femme posait ses lèvres sur sa joue, n'osant pas la repoussé et en sentant le regard insistant de son actuelle petite-amie qui n'avais pas l'air contente, mais alors pas du tout, il vit même Lanie la retenir par le bras pour ne pas qu'elle vienne se battre avec Gina. Et il dû avouer que la vision de Kate se jetant sur Gina le faisait sourire, il aimait sentir Kate si jalouse et possessive, c'est vrai il n'avait jamais aimait la jalousie des femmes avant alors que lui-même était très jaloux mais là, de la part de Kate, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Une fois son ex-femme enfin partie, il vit Kate se lever en direction des toilettes, passablement énervée. Il se leva et la suivit, l'attrapant de justesse avant qu'elle ne passe la porte des toilettes des femmes. Il la tira vers lui et la ramena tout contre son torse, se montrant aussi possessif qu'elle venait de l'être.

« Jalouse ? »

Kate laissa un blanc en tentant de faire retomber la colère, puis, elle posa sa tête sur le torse de l'écrivain et le serra un peu plus fort contre elle si c'était encore possible.

« Oui… Cette … Elle passe ces journées à tourner autour de toi et… Il n'y a que moi qui est le droit de t'allumer comme elle vient de le faire »

Rick se mit à rire en resserrant encore son étreinte, si quelqu'un le voyait la serrer si fort contre lui, il croirait qu'il tenter de l'étouffer, mais ça ne semblait pas du tout déplaire à Kate. Doucement, il la ramena vers la table sous les regards attendris de leurs amis qui une fois de plus venait d'assister à une de leurs petites scènes d'amour.

Alexis attendais depuis 21 heures, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui Kate emménageait dans le loft et avait voulu lui faire plaisir, à elle et à son père, elle leur avait préparé un diner romantique : chandelles, champagne et elle les attendait leur arrivée pour aller passer la nuit chez une amie, leurs laissant un peu d'intimité.

Elle regardait la circulation New-Yorkaise depuis plus de 20 minutes quand elle vit enfin le taxi se garer et Kate et son père en descendre, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Tout sourire, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le four ou les assiettes étaient gardées au chaud et les posa sur la table. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux adultes passaient la porte de l'appartement.

« Hey! Papa! Kate!

-Salut ma puce!

-Hey, Alexis. Ça va ? »

L'adolescente acquiesça et poussa en attrapant son sac laissant son père et sa nouvelle belle-mère… Waouh… _Ça fait bizarre… Kate…belle-mère… Strange_.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas mangé ?

-Non, répondit Kate, Oh Alexis ! C'est adorable… Merci beaucoup.

-De rien, c'est mon cadeau de bienvenue. Bon aller. Je vais chez Paige moi. Bisous. »

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre que la jeune rouquine était déjà dehors. Ils se sourirent et Rick attrapa la main de Kate l'entraînant vers la table que sa fille avait dressée pour eux. « Madame » dit-il en lui tirant sa chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit avant de la repousser légèrement vers la table.

Le diner se passa très bien, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de l'emménagement de Kate au loft, du travail, de leur relation et même de leurs sentiments. Ils allèrent ensuite se poser sur le canapé et Rick tendit le paquet que Gina lui avait donné à Kate.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Ouvre-le. »

Kate regarda dans le paquet et y trouva le nouveau roman de Rick, le Nikki Heat pas encore sortit…

« Edition très spécial. Tu comprendras.

-Merci Rick. C'est adorable… TU… Tu es adorable.

-Lis-le.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui. S'il te plait. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses avant de le faire imprimer.

-Bien, mais Rick, tu es sûr que tu veux que je le lise maintenant, tu sais que je vais en avoir pour deux bonnes heures voir plus ?

-Je vais nous chercher du viens alors. Commence. Et puis de toute façon, j'aime te regarder quand tu lis. En faites, j'aime te regarder tout court. »

Kate rit et rougit aux mots de l'écrivain, c'est vrai qu'il était bien le seul homme à prendre plaisir à la regarder faire de la paperasse, encore le stand de tir, la gym, le yoga… D'autres hommes avant lui s'étaient attardés à la regarder lors de ces activités, mais la paperasse, c'était la première fois, et au début, c'était vraiment flippant mais elle s'y était vite faite et elle appréciait même que l'écrivain soit à côté d'elle quand elle faisait ça. Elle se sentait mieux, s'était stupide mais elle n'y pouvait rien, son regard, son sourire… sa présence la faisait se sentir mieux. Se sentir elle.

Enfin, elle tourna les pages jusqu'au premier chapitre, en y arrivant, elle ferma les yeux repensant au premier roman de Rick qu'elle avait lu, elle avait une quinzaine d'années et l'avait lu à sa mère un jour qu'elle était malade, sa mère adorait les bouquins de Rick, il n'en avait pas encore sortit beaucoup, mais elle les avait tous et les avait déjà lu une vingtaine de fois chacun. Très vite au fil des pages, Kate était devenue fan à son tour. Et le soir du meurtre de sa mère, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et pleura pendant plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter. Quand elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, elle aperçut le livre posé sur son lit, c'était le livre préféré de sa mère, aujourd'hui seulement elle comprenait comment sa mère avait su, pourquoi elle avait laissé le livre sur le lit de sa fille ce soir-là. Elle se rappelait s'être saisit du livre et l'avoir dévoré, elle continuait à pleurer au fil des pages ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à elle. Puis, une fois qu'elle avait lu la dernière page, elle ne put que constatait la force mental de Storm, il ne pliait jamais, peu importe la pression peu importe ce qu'il vivait, elle voulait être comme ça, oui, elle le serait. Ce jour-là elle construisit ses murs et sécha ses larmes, elle commença par s'aider de l'alcool et de la drogue mais en ressorti très vite en voyant son père plonger. Et elle était devenue une femme forte, mais plus le temps passait plus elle se disait qu'elle avait peut-être réussit à devenir forte mais elle était par la même occasion devenue froide et incroyablement vide. Puis elle avait rencontré Rick, il s'était inspiré d'elle pour créer Nikki et lui avait montré au fil du temps qu'elle était une femme meurtrie par son passée, une femme forte, une belle femme, intelligente, mais aussi qu'elle n'était pas vide, il lui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait ressentir les choses, plus que ça, elle lui avait fait ressentir le plus fort des sentiments : l'amour. Il avait mis tellement peu de temps à fissurer les protections de sa vie et de son cœur qu'elle s'était refermée sur elle-même le repoussant et refusant d'admettre ses sentiments mais même après cela, elle le sentait qui se rapprochait, encore et encore. La pluparts des hommes auraient abandonné lui était resté. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, pas une larme de tristesse non, une larme de joie, enfin elle allait être heureuse et elle se dit qu'elle avait tellement de chance d'être tombé sur Rick lors de cette enquête. Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant que finalement, peut-être que Castle avait raison, c'était le Destin et il était son Ame Sœur. Si on lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt qu'elle croirait au destin et aux âmes sœurs elle aurait bien rit, pourtant, elle avait rencontré Rick et s'était… Inexplicable.

Elle sentit les lèvres de son aman se poser dans son cou en signe d'impatience. Elle l'embrassa alors et commença le roman et elle se laissa très vite aspiré dans le monde de Nikki, menant l'enquête avec elle, ressentant ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait peur avec elle, elle était heureuse avec elle, elle était amoureuse avec elle… Elle ne vit même pas les heures passaient et après 2heures 30 de lecture, elle arrivait à la dernière page.

« Doucement, Rook s'approcha d'elle. Il avait cette drôle de lueur dans les yeux, une lueur que Nikki n'avait jamais vu avant, elle croyait pourtant le connaître et pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, elle savait quand il était en colère, elle savait quand il avait envie d'elle mais là… Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui passait dans la tête de son aman. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement, Nikki se laissa faire, peut-être est-ce de l'envie finalement ? Mais, quelques instants plus tard Rook se retirait de leur étreinte. Ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement de celui-ci et il l'attira par le bras vers sa chambre. Elle lui sourit et le suivit volontiers. Quand elle passa la porte de la chambre, elle hoqueta de surprise, partout dans la pièce, des roses, rouges et blanches et des bougies qui faisaient office d'éclairage leurs rappelant à tous les deux leurs première nuit ensemble, le black-out. Elle posa les yeux sur la table de nuit et vit posé là deux verres de tequila, du sel et su citron. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, une larme coula sur sa joue et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle se retourna vers Rook, il avait maintenant un genou à terre et lui tendait une bague. »

Castle sourit quand il vit Kate sourire et verser une larme exactement au même moment que Nikki, elle n'allait peut-être pas le tuer finalement. Enfin Kate ferma livre et regarda Rick des larmes pleins les yeux.

« Il est génial Rick, il est…

-Je reviens ne bouge pas. Et au faite, je te l'ai dédicacé Sunshine. Dernière page. C'est pour ça que c'est une édition très spéciale. »

Sur ces mots Castle parti vers son bureau et Kate rouvrit le livre à la dernière page, et bien, c'était une très longue dédicace !

« Kate,

Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, jour après jour, tu m'as appris ce que c'était de vivre, d'avoir les pieds sur Terre, tu m'as appris qu'on se sentait mieux en aidant les gens, que c'était ce qu'on faisait tous les jours en rendant justice aux familles. Tu m'as aussi appris la définition du mot amour (et tu m'as aussi offert pas mal de fantasmes très épicés) tu m'as aussi montré le vrai visage de la passion, celle qui te fait souffrir quand on se sent rejeter de la vie de l'objet de cette passion. Tu as réveillé en moi un côté possessif que je ne me connaissais pas me prouvant encore une fois que jamais je n'avais aimé une femme comme je t'aime. Tu ne te rends même pas compte je pense de ce que c'est pour moi de me réveillera à côté de toi, de m'endormir à côté de toi, d'entendre ta voix toute ensommeillée dire que tu m'aimes. De pouvoir t'embrasser, te toucher, de pouvoir t'aimer sans avoir peur.

Tu sais quand tu m'as parlé de Royce pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu avais aimé cet homme, et quand on te demande de parler de lui, tu dis qu'il était un héros pour toi, c'était ton professeur. Je pense que quand le professeur et son élève sont de sexe opposé, dans un travail comme le nôtre, si le professeur est bon alors l'élève tombe amoureux. J'ai alors deux chose à te dire Kate, premièrement, tu vérifies ma théorie, deuxièmement, tu es un très bon professeur.

Je sais que tu es une femme dévastée par ce que tu as vécu et que la vie n'a était pour toi qu'une suite d'épreuves plus que difficiles que tu as passé toute seule, je ne veux plus que tu sois seule, plus jamais. Kate, si je pouvais j'irais chercher cette peine tout au fond de ton cœur et je la mettrais dans le mien pour te soulager mais je sais que c'est impossible et ça me tue, alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi être avec toi pour t'aider à supporter toute cette peine.

Je t'aime et je ne veux plus m'en cacher, je veux passer chaque seconde de ma vie avec toi, je veux être avec toi à chaque «étape de la tienne et je veux que les gens le sachent. Je t'aime et je veux le criait sur tous les toits, je veux leurs lancer notre bonheur dans le visage et observait leurs regard envieux. Je te veux Kate, je veux ta vie, je veux ton corps, mais je veux surtout ton cœur. »

Le cœur de Kate s'accéléra et les larmes coulaient comme sauvages et incontrôlables, elle tourna la page et les larmes de joie virent plus nombreuses, roulant gracieusement sur ses joues avant de venir s'écrasaient contre ses genoux ou contre le papier du livre fraichement imprimé. Au milieu de la page, l'élégante écriture de Rick.

« Epouse-moi »

Quand elle se retourna, Rick était de retour dans le salon et il avait comme Rook dans son roman un genou à terre, une bague de fiançailles à la main, il la regardait en souriant et lui demanda :

« Alors, Katherine Beckett, me ferais-tu le plaisir de devenir ma femme ? »

Le sourire de Kate s'accrut quand elle entendit le ton incertain et les tremblements dans sa voix d'habitude pleine d'assurance, elle se précipita dans ses bras le rejoignant sur le sol avant de l'embrasser longuement, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre sa respiration avant de recommencer , encore et encore, en plein milieu d'un de ces nombreux baisers, elle murmura contre ses lèvres

« Oui »

Castle la remmena encore plus près de lui, lui rendant son baiser tout en enfilant la bague autour du doigt de Kate, une fois cela fait Kate se recula et l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

« Merci.

-De quoi ?

-De m'aimer… Moi, pour ce que je suis, de m'aimer comme je suis, avec mon passé et mes porblèmes »

A ces mots Kate revint se saisir des lèvres de son fiancé, et l'embrassa de nouveau, laissant ses mains se balader dans les cheveux de Rick descendant sur son torse remontant sur ses épaules pour trouver sa nuque. Rick mit fin au baiser et regarda Kate, elle était magnifique, et elle était SA fiancée, elle l'aimait lui, elle allait l'épousait… Ils allaient se marier… Il sourit.

« Toujours »


End file.
